I'm So Excited
by Itsuko Aizawa
Summary: Hamil ? Naruto ? Jelas dong ! Siapa dulu seme nya ? Uchiha Sasuke gitu lho XD cerita Naruto hamil udah biasa tapi ngidamnya itu yang warbyazaaah. Sasuke aja sampai kalang kabut. Reunian, Nasi goreng, jeruk asam, susu kuda liar... Duh Gusti XD Yaoi, BL, maleXmale, KawaiiNaruto, hemaprhodite, yang anti Yaoi jangan coba-coba masuk, RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Hai hai hai minna~**

 **Ini ff yg ku janjikan ama kalian #bungkuk2**

 **Okeh2 dari pada banyak cincong mending langsung aja #nyengir**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto punya saya ! (di injek Masashi Kishimoto, di gampar sasu)**

 **Genre : Romance & Humor (garing) **

**Rate : M**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru (yang lain nyusul)**

 **Warnings : Yaoi, BL, AU, Mpreg, gaje, abal, Typo(s), OC, OOC, kata-kata yg amburadul de el el :v**

 **Umur pemain Uchiha Sasuke : 25 tahun**

 **Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto : 23 tahun**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Jika ada kesamaan cerita ama fanfic2 minna~, aku minta maaf itu sama sekali tidak disengaja sebab cerita ini asli dari otak ku yg beku dan yg dah banyak bersarang laba2 nya :v**

 **Okeh2 bekicot**

* * *

"Naruto-sama ?" suara seseorang memanggil d balik pintu kamar yg berwarna coklat dengan desain rumit.

"..." tidak ada sahutan sama sekali dari yang bersangkutan. Justru malah asyik menggulung tubuhnya yang terbilang mungil untuk ukuran laki-laki itu makin nyengsrek dalam selimut hangat.

"Naruto-sama ?" panggil orang itu sekali lagi. "Bangun. Ini sudah pagi, waktunya sarapan." lanjut orang itu.

"Engggh..." pemuda yang terus-terusan dipanggil oleh kepala pelayannya, Umino Iruka itu menggeliat yang awalnya posisi miring jadi telentang. Hanya menggeliat, tidak bangun. Bahkan lihat matanya saja masih merem.

"Tidak mau bangun rupanya." kata Iruka sambil menghela nafas sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan tuannya yang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya setiap hari.

"Baiklah, kalau Naruto-sama tidak mau bangun. Ramennya saya buang saja. Habis gak ada yang makan, daripada basi." lanjut orang itu. Itu hanya pura-pura karna itu adalah taktik yang sama yang sering digunakan Iruka kalau Naruto susah dibangunin. Dan benar saja, selesai Iruka berkata begitu langsung terdengar suara

Gedebukk

Sudah dapat dipastikan kalau itu suara Naruto yang jatuh dari tempat tidur diiringi dengan suara "Janggggaaaannn..."teriakkan melengking Naruto dari dalam kamar.

"Akhirnya bangun juga." Iruka bernapas lega sambil turun ke lantai 1 untuk menyiapkan sarapan buat tuannya.

Seorang pemuda manis dan imut -yang gak ketolongan- bermata shappire, berambut blonde dan berkulit tan eksotis. Oh oh oh dan jangan lupakan 3 garis mirip kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya sehingga menambahkan kesan imut pada dirinya hingga mencapai tahap overdosis. Pemuda ini bernama Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto oh tidak tidak sepertinya itu salah. Yang benar Uchiha Naruto. Yap, itu memang benar. Uchiha Naruto memang sekarang sudah menyandang predikat 'istri' seorang presdir Sharingan Inc. Yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang sedang berada di luar negeri untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan disana. Sudah setahun mereka menikah dan akhirnya mendapat momongan yang berusia 2 minggu yang sekarang ini sedang bobok d dalam perut Naruto. Kan Naruto cowok, kok bisa hamil ? Ada 2 hal. Ternyata oh ternyata Naruto seseorang yang mengidap Hemaphrodite (bener gak sih?) alias kelamin ganda dan hal lainnya karna takdirnya yang menjadi seorang uke badai ctarr menggledek (mirip kata-kata seseorang deh). Okeh2 cukup perkenalan makhluk Tuhan paling imut ini.

Back to story

Pemuda imut ini berdiri diatas balkon kamarnya untuk menikmati udara pagi nan sejuk. Ia merentangkan tangan sambil menutup mata menikmati semilir angin namun tak berapa lama ia harus kembali membuka matanya karna mendengar suara Klontang

Iapun melongok ke sana kemari mencari sumber suara. Ia menemukan tukang koran langganan kompleks perumahan tempat Naruto tinggal sedang duduk d tepi jalan sambil mengelus-elus jidatnya. Naruto pun bingung sebab ia melihat sepeda tukang koran itu terbaring di jalan dengan tidak elitnya.

Setelah diselediki, ternyata tukang koran itu habis menabrak tiang listrik sodara-sodara dan jidatnya lah yang jadi korbannya alias kejedot sehingga menyebabkan ia terjatuh.

Naruto hanya terkekeh geli melihatnya sebab ini bukan yang pertama kali ia melihat hal seperti ini. Sebelumnya ia pernah melihat orang jatuh keselokan, ketabrak tembok atau pagar rumah orang lain, salah masuk kerumah orang, dan ada yang sampai dikejar-kejar anjing tetangga dan barusan tukang koran tadi.

Naruto sempat bingung namun lama kelamaan ia menjadi terbiasa.  
Setelah melihat tukang koran itu pergi, ia pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk memulai ritual paginya.

Dan mari kita lihat keadaan tukang koran kita "Aduuh sakitnyaaa.. Nyut-nyutan. Kejedotnya kuat lagi. Kayaknya bakalan benjol nih." gerutu tukang koran itu sambil masih mengelus-elus jidatnya yang tampak memerah.

"Gara-gara memperhatikan si imut itu tuh, sampai-sampai aku harus ciuman sama tiang listrik." lanjutnya. "Habis dia manis sih, sudah itu sexy lagi. Kan lumayan pagi-pagi dapat vitamin. Apalagi dia tadi pake celana pendek, asyikkk... Bisa ngelihat pahanya yang mulus itu..." kata tukang koran itu mengayuh sepedanya sambil tersenyum mesum. Pervert juga nih tukang koran.

Weleeeh ternyata penyebab tukang koran ini kejedot pintu eh salah, kejedot tiang listrik gara-gara makhluk imut kita yang 1 ini pemirsa. Ya iyalah, gimana gak kejedot tiang listrik coba. Naruto yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran dengan hotpants berwarna biru muda.

Ternyata selama ini yang membuat orang kalang kabut didepan rumah nya karna dia sendiri toh.  
Hadeeh Naruto oh Naruto. Si tersangka cuek bebek saja lagi.

 **Tbc (to be continued ya minna~ bukan tuberkulosis XD)**

* * *

 **Okeh2 sampai disini dulu ya minna~. untuk sementara SasuNaru nya belum muncul, baru Naru nya doang. yaa namanya juga pembukaan #lukirapidato  
**

 **Gomen~ kalau kurang menarik, Makanya dari itu jangan lupa terus review ya minna~ kritik dan sarannya sangat Itsu butuhkan :3**

 **Terima flame yg membangun, blak-blakan juga gak apa-apa kok asal bermakna dan intinya Itsu mengerti wkwk #plak**

 **kalau flame yg gak membangun (iykwim) maaf saja, bakalan Itsu masukin tong sampah :v**

 **okeh2 minna~**

 **jaa ne~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya saya ! Siapa tuh Masashi Kishimoto ! (Di kebiri Masashi dan di chidori sasu)  
Genre : Romance & Humor (garing)  
Rate : M  
Pairing : SasuNaru (yang lain nyusul)  
Warnings : Yaoi, BL, AU, Mpreg, gaje, abal, typo(s), OC, OOC, kata-kata yg amburadul de el el :v**

* * *

Seorang pemuda blonde berwajah manis baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan handuk dililit dipinggang dan handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menggoda buat para wanita dan seme-seme lapar. *wah kalau ada Sasu, Naru bakalan langsung dirape tuh XD

Setelah selesai berbenah diri, Naruto langsung turun kebawah untuk sarapan. Dan benar saja, ketika sampai diruang makan, sudah banyak makanan diatas meja makan dan tak lupa pula para maid dan butler berdiri berjejer didekat meja makan. Iruka pun juga ada disitu.

"Ohayou gozaimasu~ Naruto-sama." Sambut para maid dan butler kompak ketika melihat Naruto datang.

"Ohayou~ mo !" Balas Naruto riang dengan senyumnya yang mampu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti langsung meleleh. Tak terkecuali dengan orang yang menyandang gelar presdir Sharingan Inc. saat ini alias suaminya Naruto a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke.

"Iruka ji-san ramen Naru tidak jadi dibuangkan ?" Tanya Naruto seraya berjalan ke arah meja makan.

Iruka pun terkekeh "ya tidak lah, Naruto-sama. Kalau saya buang, nanti ada yang menangis 3 hari 3 malam." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya karna merasa diledek. 'Kawaii~' batin Iruka.

"Berapa kali harus Naru bilang, jangan pakai embel-embel 'sama', Iruka ji-san. Cukup Naruto saja." Rajuk Naruto sambil mendudukkan diri nya di dekat meja makan.

"Baiklah, baiklah Naru-chan." Goda Iruka sambil mengacak-acak gemas rambut Naruto. Naruto manyun.

"Jangan ada embel-embel 'chan' nya."

"Baiklah. Tidak ji-san ulangi lagi, Naru-chan."

Naruto semakin menggembungkan pipinya dan sukses mendapat cubitan dari Iruka. Iruka memang sudah menganggap keponakannya ini seperti anak sendiri. Begitupula Naruto, ia sudah menganggap Iruka sebagai ayah keduanya setelah ayahnya sendiri a.k.a Namikaze Minato.  
Naruto melihat makanan yang bejibun diatas meja sambil menghela napas. Ha-ah...

"Apa kalian sudah sarapan ?" Tanya Naruto pada seluruh maid dan butler yang ada.

"Kami bisa sarapan setelah Naru-chan selesai sarapan." Jawab Iruka yang ada disebelah Naruto.

"Ih tanggung sekali. Lebih baik kita sarapan bersama. Mumpung kita semuanya disini." Kata Naruto dengan riangnya.

"Tidak usah, Naruto-sama. Kami bisa belakangan." Jawab salah satu butler.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, duduk. Lagian aku tidak akan mungkin kan menghabiskan ini sendirian. Kalau terbuang nanti bagaimana ? Kan mubazhir." Naruto terus memaksa para maid dan butlernya agar mau sarapan bersamanya. Lagian siapa sih yang bisa menghabiskan makanan sebanyak itu seorang diri ? Meskipun Naruto hobi makan, bukan berarti dia bisa menghabiskan makanan yang ada di atas meja -yang panjangnya naudzubillah- itu sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-sama. Kami bisa nanti sarapannya." Kata salah satu maid di situ.

 _'Tidak ada cara lain. Harus menggunakan cara yang biasanya nih'_ pikir Naruto.

Naruto pun -pura-pura- berwajah cemberut sambil menundukkan kepala nya menunjukkan bahwasannya ia ngambek karna permintaannya barusan tidak dipenuhi. Para maid dan butler pun panik karna telah membuat tuannya ngambek. Iruka yang tahu gelagat Naruto yang cuma sekedar taktik itu langsung saja menyuruh semua maid dan butlernya untuk duduk. Merekapun bergegas duduk termasuk Iruka. Kontan saja, Naruto yang mendengar grasak-grusuk menandakan semuanya sudah pada duduk barulah mengangkat wajahnya dengan cengiran lima jarinya. Iruka yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli. Wah pandai juga cara Naruto ya.

Skip time

Naruto sedang berada di balkon kamarnya sambil menelpon seseorang yang notabene suaminya sendiri. Setelah selesai sarapan tadi, ia langsung segera ke kamar dan benar saja ponselnya berdering menandakan panggilan masuk. Setelah melihat nama yang tertera 'My Lovely Husband' yang sebelumnya sempat membuat Naruto terkekeh geli karena orangnya sendiri yang mengubah namanya sendiri di ponsel Naruto yang awalnya hanya Naruto tulis 'Sukee~'.

"Moshi-moshi suke~. Apa kabar suke~ ? Udah sarapan ? Bagaimana pekerjaannya ? Lancar ? Suke~ lagi tidak sakit kan ? Kapan pulangnya Suke~ ? Masih lama di Canada nya ?"

Suara dari seberang terdengar tertawa. Ya, hanya Naruto lah yang bisa membuat presdir itu tertawa dan dia juga sudah terbiasa dengan pertanyaan beruntun yang diberikan Naruto padanya seperti sekarang ini. Karna menurut nya itu adalah rasa perhatian Naruto pada nya dan menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya karna bisa melepas rindu dengan mendengar suara imut Naruto.

Dengan tenang ia menjawab semua pertanyaan dari Naruto. "Baik, Naru. Naru sendiri bagaimana ? Sudah sarapan kok tadi. Naru udah sarapan ? Ya, lancar. Suke sehat. Tak lama kok, mungkin 2 hari lagi Suke pulang."

Ya, hanya pada Naruto lah, Sasuke mau bicara panjang x lebar x tinggi x massa x luas x (author di bekep). Ya iyalah Naruto kan 'istri' nya, sama orang lain dia mana mau.

"Hehehe bagus dong. Naru baik kok. Barusan tadi siap sarapan. Ne~ Suke~ jangan lama-lama ya disana dan cepat pulang."

"Kenapa ? Rindu ya ?" Tanpa melihatpun Sasuke tahu kalau 'istri' nya sedang merona disana.

"Ih siapa juga yang rindu. Suke~ ge-er. Dasar Suke~ jeyek." Naruto meniru bahasa cadel anak kecil.

"Beneran gak rindu ? Padahal Suke rinduuu banget sama 'istri' Suke yang imut yang satu ini." Gombal Sasuke sukses membuat wajah Naru memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Sukeeeeeee~"

Sasuke pun tertawa.

"Oh ya bagaimana kabar anaknya tou-san ? Baik-baik sajakah ?"

"Dia baik-baik saja kok Suke~." Kata Naru sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

"Baguslah. Suke akan cepat-cepat pulang. Tak sabar ingin bertemu kalian."

Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan "Makanya cepat pulang Suke~. Oh ya Suke~ tadi kan ya..."

Dan dimulailah Naruto bercerita tentang pagi nya dan sesekali Sasuke ikut bercerita. Naruto menceritakan kejadian pagi ini pada Sasuke termasuk tentang tukang koran pagi tadi.

Skip time

Akhirnya selesai juga Naruto menelpon yang telah berhasil menghabiskan durasi 3 jam lebih dan Sasuke setia menemani Naruto selama itu. Tidak usah takut kehabisan pulsa. Orang kayaaaa XD

Ketika Naruto hendak masuk ke dalam kamarnya tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan suara anjing menggonggong dengan suara lumayan keras sampai ia hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya. Ia melihat ada 3 orang pemuda yang sedang berlari pontang panting berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari seekor anjing yang tengah mengejar mereka yang tak henti-hentinya menggonggong didepan pagar rumahnya yang bak istana itu.

Naruto hanya mengendikkan bahunya cuek dan setelah itu kembali melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya.  
Dan 3 orang pemuda tadi sepertinya tak perlu diberi tahu deh karna pasti kalian sendiri juga tau apa penyebabnya kan sampai mereka harus dikejar-kejar anjing. XD :v

 **Tbc  
**

* * *

 **Gimana minna~ ? Masih kurang panjangkah ? Kependekan ? Huaaa ini sudah Itsu usahain panjang minna~  
Sampai harus digangguin lho ketika nulis ini tapi Itsu tetap berjuang demi minna~ #curcolyambak :3**

 **Ting Ting Garena, Guest, rei diazee, nelsonthen52, julihrc, SNlop, JulyOlaVera, Naru, Ryuuki760, rohimbae88, .184, RisaSano, Aiko Michishige, chupita, SNCKS, versetta, Willow Aje Jung, fukinyan, uzumakinamikazehaki, Uchiharuno Sierra, viichan32, hanazawa kay, jewELF, Indah605, SN, choikim1310, kyuubi no kitsune 4485, sasunaru4ever : arigatou~ telah me-review, ini udah Itsu update kelanjutannya. Kalau soal pendek haha Itsu sadar akan hal itu kok #plak. Sengaja sih sebenarnya, Itsu Cuma mau liat pendapat para readers aja hehe #hajared. Ini sudah ditambahin wordnya, gak tau masih pendek atau gak :3**

 **Frendshit : wkwk kan udah Itsu bilangin, namanya juga pembukaan :3  
**

 **Uzumaki Princess Dobe-nii : Bahasanya ya ? arigatou~ telah mengingatkan. Nih sudah diperbaiki. Kalau masih ada yg kurang bagus kasih tau ya. Arigatou~ telah me-riview**

 **user31 : Naru kan emang imut hehe. Arigatou~ atas doa dan reviewnya. Sebagai ucapan terimakasih Itsu, nih update-an selanjutnya :v**

 **zichaloveanime : haha arigatou~ nih udah dipanjangin. Silakan dipuasin #lah**

 **blackjackcrong : waah arigatou~ atas pujiannya. Hehe iya iya nih udah tanggung jawab, udah dipanjangin.**

 **himekaruLi : waduh Itsu pusing, pertanyaanmu banyak sekali. Hah ? Keguguran ?** **Dapat ide darimana itu ?** **Itsu gak sekejam itu kok. Daripada penasaran, ikutin aja terus ceritanya ya hehe arigatou~ atas review-nya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : saya gak percaya, Masa Shi yang punya Kishimoto, punya saya Naruto mah (di tampar Masashi Kishimoto dan ditendang sasu)  
Genre : Romance & Humor (garing)  
Rating : M**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru (yang lain nyusul)  
Warnings : Yaoi, BL, AU, Mpreg, gaje, abal, typo(s), OC, OOC, kata-kata yg amburadul de el el :v**

* * *

 **Umur pemain Uchiha Sasuke : 25 tahun**

 **Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto : 23 tahun**

* * *

 **Sekilas Info :**

 **\- Maaf sebelumnya, disini Itsu gak akan menggunakan panggilan istilah 'Teme' dan 'Dobe' kalau drabble baru Itsu gunakan, itupun kadang-kadang sih #plak. Karena entah kenapa Itsu kurang suka aja dengarnya, itu sih menurut Itsu ya minna~ kalau menurut minna~ ya beda lagi :3**

 **\- Ada yg bilang kalau ff Itsu ini kepepet. Gak kok. Nih ff udah lama banget tersimpan di flashdisk Itsu, gak ada di publish-publish makanya sampai berdebu :v. dan lagi kemaren Itsu kelupaan ngedit makanya keliatan amburadul gitu wkwk. Maklumin ya minna~**

 **\- Ff Itsu yg ini gak ada sangkut pautnya dengan drabble yg Itsu buat. Ff dan drabble beda. Ff lain lagi ya drabble beda lagi, gak ada hubungannya wkwk #geplaked**

 **\- Oh iya mengingat ini genre romance dan humor, gak ada yg namanya konflik-konflikan, cemburu-cemburuan, selingkuhan-selingkuhan, pertengkaran atau apapun lah itu sejenisnya. Jadi gomen~ kalau ff Itsu yg ini gak sesuai yang reader inginkan.**

 **\- Sedikit bocoran, disini anaknya SasuNaru bukan Menma. Itsu mau bikin sesuatu yg berbeda hehe**

 **\- Itsu paling suka sama Naru yg girly dan unyu-unyu. Jadi makanya sengaja Itsu bikin Naru nya agak manja gitu. Jadi bagi yang kurang ngeh sama ff Itsu, silakan klik tombol back. Jangan dipaksain bacanya, daripada sakit hati kan :3**

 **\- Oh ya satu lagi, kalau para reader yang Cuma nge-review 'lanjut', Itsu sarankan mending gak usah review deh karena Itsu butuh masukan, tanpa kalian minta pun pasti bakalan Itsu lanjut kok.**

 **\- dan terimakasih ya bagi yg udah mau nge-review ke ff abal-abal dan gaje milik Itsu. Terus review ya XD**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah untuk memulai aktivitas termasuk penghuni mansion Sasuke, mereka sedang bersiap-siap mau menyambut kedatangan tuan rumahnya. Tak berapa lama sebuah limousin memasuki pekarangan rumah yang bak istana itu. Seluruh koki, butler, maid, tukang kebun, bodyguard, satpam sampai hansip(?) pun sudah pada menunggu berbaris rapi di teras rumah untuk menyambut kedatangan tuan rumahnya yang baru saja pulang dari Kanada. Kanada ? Yap, tuan rumah alias Uchiha Sasuke pulang 2 hari kemudian sesuai yang dijanjikannya pada 'istri' nya yang sebelumnya juga sudah diberi tahu dulu pada Iruka. Awalnya Iruka bukan bekerja di rumah Sasuke melainkan mansion utama keluarga Namikaze sebagai kepala pelayan dan yang mengurus semua keperluan Naruto jikalau Minato maupun Kushina sedang sibuk atau tidak berada dirumah. Namun, dikarenakan Naru sudah menikah dan ikut dengan Sasuke ke mansion mereka jadinya Iruka juga ikut dibawa untuk mengurus keperluan Naru mengingat kalau Naruto itu sifatnya ceroboh dan pelupa.

Di mansion Sasuke pun Iruka juga ditempatkan sebagai kepala pelayan dan yang mengurus mansion ketika Sasuke sedang tidak ada.

Salah satu bodyguard membukakan pintu mobil agar tuan rumahnya bisa turun. Sebuah kaki yang dibalut sepatu pantofel (bener gini gak sih tulisannya?) terlihat ketika tuan rumah turun dari limousinnya. Seketika terlihatlah wajah tampan alabaster dengan rahang tegas dan tak lupa pula kulit putih yang melapisi tubuh itu. Wajah bak pangeran bangsawan yang mampu membuat wanita manapun teriak histeris dan kejang-kejang jikalau melihat wajah itu. Tubuh tinggi nan atletis yang dimilikinya semakin membuat ia kelihatan sempurna dan kalau boleh diselidiki pasti ada enam kotak di perutnya itu. Tatapan datar namun tajam dilengkapi dengan wajah stoic membuat ia banyak disegani ditambah lagi ia anak kedua dari dua bersaudara dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto yang ayahnya seorang presdir perusahaan mobil terbesar diseluruh dunia sedangkan ibunya kepala perusahaan sepatu ber merk terbesar di seluruh Jepang. Kakaknya saja Uchiha Itachi seorang model majalah dewasa dan remaja yang lagi booming dikalangan masyarakat seluruh dunia. Bahkan tak lupa pula kekayaan Uchiha yang tidak akan habis selama 7 turunan. Lengkaplah sudaaah. Berlebihan memang tapi itulah kenyatannya. Oke cukup perkenalannya.

Back to story

Sasuke turun dari limousinnya dan berjalan penuh wibawa dengan sebelah tangan dimasukkan kesaku celananya seketika saja ia langsung disambut seluruh penghuni mansion.

"Okaerinasai, Sasuke-sama."seru mereka serempak.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya tanda respon dan tak lupa pula dengan kata andalannya 'Hn'  
Sasuke mendatangi Iruka yang berdiri tak jauh dari situ.

"Apa sudah dipersiapkan, Iruka-san ?"Tanya Sasuke ambigu.

Iruka menganggukkan kepalanya "sudah Sasuke-sama. Sesuai permintaan Sasuke-sama."Jawab Iruka sopan.

"Hn, bagus. Apa dia sudah bangun ?"Tanya Sasuke lagi sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke lantai dua, tempat dimana kamar dan 'istri' tercintanya berada.

"Belum, Sasuke-sama. Hari ini sengaja tidak saya bangunkan."Jawab Iruka lagi.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mengarah ke tangga ingin ke lantai 2 dan menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia kembali mendengar suara Iruka memanggilnya.

"Sasuke-sama tidak sarapan dulu ?"Tanya Iruka.

"Aku akan sarapan sekalian dengan 'istri' ku nanti."Jawab Sasuke sambil melihat kearah Iruka sebentar dengan pandangan datar dan kembali memandang ke arah depan.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-sama."Ucap Iruka.

"Iruka-san..."Panggil Sasuke tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"ya, Sasuke-sama ?"Sahut Iruka.

"Cukup Sasuke saja karna Iruka-san adalah pamanku."Sasuke kembali melangkah setelah mendengar jawaban dari Iruka.

"Baiklah, Sasuke."ucap Iruka sambil tersenyum.  
.

.

Sasuke sedang berada didalam kamarnya sambil memandangi malaikat manis yang sedang tertidur di ranjang king size nya. Sasuke mencoba duduk diatas kasurnya dengan sangat perlahan takut membangunkan malaikat imutnya. Ia membungkukkan badannya, menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh 'istri' nya itu. Layaknya slow motion, Sasuke menurunkan selimut Naruto yang awalnya menutupi lehernya, sekarang Naruto tidak mengenakan selimut sama sekali dan kontan membuat Sasuke langsung memencet hidungnya agar tidak ada darah yang keluar. Pemandangan yang di suguhkan benar-benar menggoncang iman Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto yang hanya mengenakan sweeter berwarna orange dan segitiga berwarna putih untuk menutup bagian bawahnya. Naruto yang terbaring miring memperlihatkan paha tan yang mulus dihadapan Sasuke. Bahkan, yang lebih gawatnya lagi sweeter Naruto tersingkap hingga memperlihatkan pinggang rampingnya itu. Butuh perjuangan untuk menahan hasrat Sasuke agar tidak langsung menyerang dan merape pemuda imut yang lagi bobok itu.

Setelah yakin, darahnya tak bakalan berusaha keluar lagi dari hidungnya, Sasuke menghela nafas untuk menetralisirkan hasratnya yang sempat membuncah tadi.

 _'Tahan sas, tahan... Tahan sampai kau selesai memberikan kejutan padanya nanti. Sabar ya sob._ 'bathin Sasuke ero sambil mengelus-elus dada nya dan menepuk sekilas 'adik kecil' nya di bawah sana.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke arah paha dan bokong kenyal Naruto. Mengelusnya dan terkadang meremas pelan hingga menimbulkan erangan kecil dari si empunya. Ternyata Naruto terganggu karna merasa kedinginan sebab AC yang ada diruangan itu menerpa tubuh bagian bawahnya dan tentu saja juga karna aktivitas mesum Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menyadari itu membungkukkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir mungil berwarna merah muda itu. Sasuke yang otak eronya sudah aktif, yang awalnya hanya mengecup sekarang sudah mulai berani melumat dan menghisap bibir bawah si blonde. Tangan Sasuke tidak berhenti dibawah sana, malah sekarang mulai merambat naik mengelus-elus pinggang dan perut rata 'istri' nya yang sekarang ini sedang berisi benihnya.

Naruto yang semakin merasa tak nyaman mulai menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya gelisah. Naruto pun akhirnya terbangun dan membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata seindah samudera itu.  
Sasuke yang melihat istri nya terbangun lanngsung melepaskan kecupannya dan menghentikan tangannya.

"Ohayou sayangku."sapa Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut.

" ohayou~ mo Suke~. "Balas Naruto sambal memandang Sasuke dengan mata sayu. Ternyata, Naruto belum sepenuhnya sadar dan terlihat masih mengantuk. Naruto membalikkan badannya membelakangi Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terkekeh dan menghitung dalam hati.

Tiga

Dua

Sa...

" Sukeeeeee...!"Teriakan membahana Naruto dikamar itu -yang untung kedap suara- serta diringi dengan loncatan Naruto ke arah Sasuke yang sudah berdiri dipinggir kasur. Wah Sasuke sudah standby toh. Rupanya, Sasuke sudah menebak bagaimana reaksi Naruto bangun ketika melihatnya.

Naruto yang berada didalam gendongan Sasuke memeluk erat Sasuke melampiaskan rasa rindunya. Begitu pula Sasuke, ia menggendong Naruto didepan -karna loncatan Naru ke arahnya tadi dari arah depan- sambil memeluk nya dengan sangat erat takut Naru jatuh.

"Merindukanku sayang ?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus punggung Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk saja diceruk leher Sasuke. Ia sangat merindukan aroma mint ini karena mampu membuatnya tenang.

Cukup lama juga mereka dalam posisi itu sampai Sasuke berkata "kok gak turun-turun ? Mau sampai kapan digendong terus ?" tanya Sasuke seraya ingin menurunkan Naruto.

Kontan, Naruto berontak tak mau turun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Malah Naruto melingkarkan kakinya kepinggang Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Suaminya.  
Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan membiarkan 'istri' nya tetap dalam gendongannya.

Sasuke berjalan kesisi tempat tidur dan duduk dengan Naruto dipangkuannya. Mereka terdiam menikmati keheningan yang menemani kebersamaan mereka sampai akhirnya Naruto membuka suara.

"Suke jahat." suara Naruto terdengar ngambek. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Jahat ? Suke jahat kenapa ?" Tanya Sasuke seraya mengelus-elus kepala Naruto dan sesekali menghirup aroma jeruk + citrus yang menguar dari rambut Naruto yang selalu bisa membuat ia nyaman.

"Suke pulang gak bilang-bilang Naru. Tau-tau sudah sampai di rumah saja."suara ngambek Naruto terdengar imut ditelinga Sasuke.

"Kan kemarin sudah di bilang."Sasuke berusaha menggoda malaikat imutnya ini. Entah kenapa menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya.

Naruto menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke. "itu kan yang kemarin. Maksud Naru itu seharusnya Suke kabarin Naru kalau Suke sudah nyampai Konoha. Kan Naru bisa nyambut Suke dirumah. "Terang Naru panjang lebar setelah itu menggembungkan pipinya. Sasuke mati-matian menahan diri agar tak langsung menganu-anu-in 'istri' nya. *mumpung lagi dikamar nih :v  
"iya deh, maaf kalau gitu."Sasuke membelai rambut Naruto penuh sayang sambil tersenyum lembut. Naruto langsung membuang muka ke samping.

 _'Ha-ah masih ngambek rupanya'_ batin Sasuke.

"Oh ya aku ada oleh-oleh buat Naru."pancing Sasuke supaya Naruto tak merajuk lagi.

"Oleh-oleh ?"Naruto memandang Sasuke penuh tanda tanya. Sasuke pun mengangguk.

"oleh-oleh apa Suke ? Mana oleh-oleh nya ?"Tanya Naruto penasaran.  
"Kalau gitu ayo ikut Suke."

"Ayoooo." ucap Naruto begitu semangat."

"Tapi sebelum itu..." Sasuke menurunkan Naruto dari pangkuannya. "Pakai celana mu dulu. Aku gak mau orang lain melihat mu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Hanya aku yang boleh." titah Sasuke possesif dan tak lupa sambil tersenyum mesum.

"kecuali kalau Naru mau aku 'makan' sekarang juga." Sasuke menyeringai mesum yang sukses membuat Naru merinding. Spontan, Naruto langsung lari ke arah lemari untuk mengambil celananya. Sasuke hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah lucu 'istri' nya.  
.

.

Naruto terkejut sambil menutup mulutnya. Ia benar-benar tak percaya ia akan diberi benda ini oleh suaminya. Sebuah box bayi beserta perlengkapannya seperti baju, mainan, kereta bayi, selimut dan sebagainya. Semuanya berada didalam kamar yang memang direncanakan Sasuke dan Naruto buat anak mereka yang bertepatan disebelah kamar mereka. Meskipun menurut Naruto ini kecepatan tapi ia senang. Suaminya begitu perhatian. Ia pun langsung memeluk erat Sasuke dan Sasuke pun membalas lebih erat lagi.

"Arigatou~ Suke. Aku mencintaimu."

"Hn. Aku lebih mencintaimu."

Memang benar-benar pagi yang sangat indah bagi kedua insan yang sedang berciuman.  
.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari yang tenang di sebuah mansion megah sepasang suami 'istri' yang paling fenomenal sepanjang zaman(?) terlihat pemuda berambut emo bermata onyx sedang santai di taman belakang rumahnya sendirian sambil membaca buku tentang bisnis yang sesuai dengan pekerjaannya. Sang 'istri' tidak menemani karna sedang sibuk entah apa didalam kamar mereka. Sasuke menegakkan badannya yang sedari tadi menunduk, melepas kacamata bacanya dan menutup buku yang sudah selesai dibacanya tadi. Ia berdiri dan melihat langit sudah mulai menggelap yang artinya akan memasuki malam. Ia sempat mengernyit karena tak terasa sudah berapa lama dia disana. Ia melangkah dan mulai meninggalkan taman belakang rumahnya bergegas menuju kekamarnya.

Setelah sampai di kamar, ia tidak mendapati 'istri' nya disana. Samar-samar Sasuke mendengar suara shower kamar mandi yang nyala beserta suara senandung 'istri' nya. Oh ternyata Naruto sedang mandi. Sasuke berjalan keatas meja nakas di sebelah tempat tidurnya dan meletakkan buku beserta kacamatanya. Ia duduk dipinggir kasur dengan kedua tangan ke belakang menopang berat badannya. Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak dan melirik pintu kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Dia merasa gerah. Dia juga ingin mandi.

Seketika Sasuke tak sengaja melihat cahaya lampu keluar dari celah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka sedikit dibawah pintu. Kontan, seringai mesum Sasuke langsung terpasang diwajahnya yang biasanya stoic itu. Langsung saja Sasuke buru-buru melepas seluruh bajunya dan mengenakan selembar handuk dipinggangnya. Setelah meletakkan bajunya ditempat kain kotor, Sasuke pun mengendap-endap memasuki kamar mandi tanpa ketahuan 'istri' nya.

Sasuke melihat Naruto berdiri dibawah guyuran shower tanpa sehelai benangpun *yaiyalah Sasuke, namanya juga mandi *plak brisik lu

Sasuke sejenak mengamati tubuh ramping malaikat imutnya itu. Rambut pirang, kulit tan eksotis, tubuh mungil dan pinggang yang ramping untuk ukuran laki-laki, paha mulus dan jangan lupakan yang satu ini bongkahan pantat kenyal nan aduhai milik belahan jiwanya itu. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya sendiri dan tanpa sadar 'gajah' Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri. Sesudah menggantungkan handuknya ditempat gantungan, dengan perlahan Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang sepertinya masih belum sadar dan kelihatan asyik menggosok tubuh moleknya itu dengan sabun.

Grep

Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan spontan Naruto terkejut dengan kehadiran suaminya disini. Sasuke melingkarkan sebelah tangannya kepinggang 'istri' nya dan sebelah tangan Sasuke yang satu lagi meremas-remas bokong telanjang 'istri' nya.

"Suke sedang apa disini ? Ih lepas. Hei, jangan pegang-pegang, Sasuke."risih Naruto sambil berupaya menyingkirkan tangan nakal suaminya.

"Mandi." jawab Sasuke singkat, padat dan nyebelin bagi Naruto. Lagian sepertinya apa yang sedang kau lakukan itu tidak bisa dibilang mandi, Sasuke. -_-

"Iya tapi kan bisa tunggu Naru selesai dulu."protes Naruto seraya menepis tangan Sasuke yang sekarang sedang berusaha menyentuh 'otong' mungilnya yang memang tak seberapa ukurannya dibandingkan dengan Naruto.

"Kelamaan." kata Sasuke nyebelin. "Lagian untuk apa menunggu kamu selesai kalau sebenarnya kita bisa mandi bersama."lanjut Sasuke dengan seringai mesum sambil menjilat cuping kiri dan sebelah tangannya mencubit gemas nipple kiri 'istri' nya.

"Eeenghhh..." satu desahan lolos dari mulut Naruto membuat Sasuke semakin semangat. Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Naruto sehingga menghadapnya dan langsung menyerang perpotongan leher tan mulus milik pemuda pirang nan imut ini.

"Sukkeehh udaahhh..." Naruto berusaha mendorong kepala Sasuke namun tidak berhasil. Sasuke terus menjilat, menghisap, menggigit meninggalkan bekas kemerahan dileher Naruto.

Sasuke menjilat leher Naruto sensual membuat Naruto geli. Naruto berusaha menjauhkan kepala Sasuke dari lehernya tapi apa mau dikata. Sasuke menahan tengkuknya agar lehernya tak bisa bergerak kemana-mana.

"umphh…sukeeh…"desahan Naruto keluar seiring Sasuke menghisap dan menggigit salah satu titik sensitive di lehernya meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya disana. Sasuke tak berhenti menjilat, menggigit dan menghisap perpotongan leher uke nya hingga terlihat banyak kissmark bertebaran dileher Naruto.

"nn..aah…"Naruto kembali mendesah ketika Sasuke mengulum cuping kanannya sambil meremas bokong Naruto. Tangannya yang berada dileher tadi sudah berpindah ke nipple Naruto yang sebelah kanan. Sasuke mengulum dan menjilat bahkan memberikan gigitan kecil di kuping 'istri' nya. Melumurinya dengan air liurnya hingga kuping Naruto basah.

Setelah puas di kuping, Sasuke mulai mengincar daerah sensitive Naruto yang lain. Dengan lidahnya yang lihai ia menelusuri dari belakang telinga hingga ke dada. Gemas melihat nipple pink Naruto, Sasuke langsung menyerangnya dengan hisapan. Mengulum bak bayi yang sedang menyusu. Sebelah tangannya memilin nipple yang menganggur.

Lagi asyik-asyiknya memberikan kissmark didada uke nya, Sasuke bingung ketika ia tak mendengar suara desahan Naruto sehingga ia menatap wajah 'istri' nya. Kedua mata sayu, wajah memerah namun yang membuat Sasuke bingung, Naruto memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan memberikan gesture layaknya orang menggigil. Tiba-tiba mata Sasuke melebar.

"Astaga ! Kamu kedinginan." suara Sasuke terdengar kaget dan panik. Cepat-cepat ia mematikan shower dan mengambil handuk. Mengeringkan tubuh Naruto dengan cekatan dan tak lupa tubuhnya juga. Setelah melilitkan handuk ketubuh Naruto dan tubuhnya sendiri, Sasuke langsung menggendong Naruto ala bridal style keluar kamar mandi.

Ia menurunkan Naruto diatas ranjang king size nya dan bergegas mengambil piyama orange untuk Naruto dan kaos biru gelap serta celana panjang warna hitam untuknya. Memakaikan piyama ketubuh mungil Naruto yang sebelumnya ia berpakaian terlebih dulu. Setelah menyalakan penghangat ruangan.

"Masih kedinginan ?"tanyanya sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangan Naruto diantara kedua tangannya agar Naruto merasa hangat.

Naruto menggeleng "tidak kok. Sudah tidak dingin lagi." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis

.  
Sasuke memeluk Naruto sembari membelai rambut Naruto yang masih terasa lembab itu. "Maaf ya telah membuat mu kedinginan." sesal Sasuke.

Naruto kembali menggeleng "Sasuke tidak salah kok. Mungkin Naru saja yang sudah terlalu lama dikamar mandi."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap iris shappire milik 'istri' nya begitu juga Naruto. Dikarenakan terlarut dengan keindahan masing-masing, Sasuke memajukan kepalanya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir ranum malaikat pirang manis nya. Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati bibir Sasuke yang sudah mulai melumat dan menghisap bibir bawahnya. Naruto pun membalasnya.

Ciuman yang awalnya lembut berubah menjadi ganas. Tangan kanan Sasuke menekan kepala Naruto agar memperdalam ciuman nya dan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang ramping Naruto. Naruto meremas baju depan Sasuke dan pasrah saja ketika lidah Sasuke mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya. Mengabsen setiap barisan giginya yang tersusun rapi dan menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya hingga Naruto merasa kegelian.

"hmmphh…hmmnn..mmnn…"desah Naruto dalam ciuman membuat libido Sasuke makin naik. Bahkan Naruto tanpa sadar sudah berbaring dengan Sasuke diatas nya. Dia juga tak ingat kapan ia kembali telanjang dengan baju yang sudah teronggok dipojokkan dekat meja nakas. *kalau begini, ngapain juga tadi pakai baju, bikin kotor saja (author dihajar)

Sekarang Sasuke asyik mengulum telinganya dan kembali menorehkan kissmark lagi dilehernya. Sasuke mengecup seluruh wajah Naruto dari dahi, kedua pelipis, kedua pipi, hidung, dagu dan terakhir bibir plum Naruto. Ia mulai melumat lagi bibir merah yang sudah terlihat bengkak itu dengan tangan kanan mempelintir nipple kiri dan sebelah tangannya lagi mengelus kejantanan Naruto yang sudah menegang itu.

"Mmmnnhh engghhh..." desahan Naruto teredam oleh ciuman panasnya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan bergerak turun kebawah menggunakan bibirnya.

Ketika sampai diperut, Sasuke mengecup serta menusuk-nusuk pusar Naruto dengan lidahnya dan mulai bergerak kembali kebawah. Akhirnya sampai di junior Naruto, segera saja Sasuke mengulum dan menjilat yang sebelumnya ia kecup terlebih dulu.

Lagi enak-enaknya tiba-tiba…

Tok tok tok

"Sasuke ? Naru-chan ? Makan malamnya sudah siap."terdengar suara Iruka menginterupsi dari balik pintu kamar Sasuke dan Naruto.

 _'oh shit'_ umpat Sasuke dari dalam hati. Mengganggu saja, orang lagi enak-enakan juga. Ingin rasanya ia mencaci maki orang yang mengganggunya saat ini namun sayang ia tak bisa, justru nanti malah ia yang didamprat 'istri' nya karna berani mencaci maki pamannya dan yang lebih parahnya lagi ia tidak bakalan dapat jatah lagi. _'Waduh_ _bisa-bisa_ _junor ku_ _berkarat_ _lagi'_ bathin Sasuke nelangsa.

Ia sejenak melihat Naruto yang sedang terengah-engah menahan kenikmatan dengan wajah memerah dan mata sayu. Oh sungguh indah. _'Tidak, aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Aku akan berjuang untuk kehangatan yang akan ku dapat kan_ _nanti._ _Pasti'_ bathin Sasuke OOC.

Sasuke bergegas keluar kamar dan menemui pamannya yang adalah tersangka pengganggu momen SasuNaru. Naruto melirik suaminya yang sedang bicara entah apa dengan pamannya dan setelah itu pamannya pergi.

Ketika selesai, ia melihat suaminya kembali menutup pintu nya dan berjalan kearahnya.  
Sasuke menaiki kasur dan kembali menindih Naruto. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung mencium Naruto dan memulai lagi dari awal. Mengecup, menjilat, menghisap terus menerus. Sasuke asyik menjilat serta menghisap nipple kanan Naruto sedangkan tangan kanannya memelintir nipple kiri Naruto.

"Ennggh aah sukkeehh aah..." desah Naruto tak menentu karna nikmat.

Entah sejak kapan kepala Sasuke tepat berada didepan 'cacing' nya Naruto dan sedang asyik menjilat, mengulum dan menghisap kejantanan Naruto.

"Aah ennggh aah sukkeehh mmnnnh aah sukkeehh..." racau Naruto keenakan. Sasuke terus menghisap junior Naruto. Kepalanya bergerak naik turun dengan tempo sedang membuat Naruto menggeliat tak karuan karena tak tahan menahan nikmat. Selagi ia mengulum, Sasuke memijat kedua bola kembar yang menggantung diantara selangkangan Naruto membuat kepala Naruto berputar-putar saja rasanya.

"Sukkehh... Naru mauuhh .. Aah...pipisss."mendengar Naruto berkata begitu membuat Sasuke mempercepat kulumannya hingga... Croott..

Sasuke langsung menelan habis cairan cinta milik Naruto tak bersisa yang berasa manis baginya. Ia mengambil sisa cairan yang ada di junior Naruto dan melumuri ketiga jarinya. Sasuke membuka kedua kaki Naru berlawanan arah dan perlahan memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke hole Naruto dan membuat Naruto tak nyaman. Sasuke kembali memasuki jari tengah nya diikuti dengan jari manis. Naruto mulai merasakan sakit. "Sukehh sakiitt…"

"tahan sebentar ya sayang. Nanti sakitnya hilang kok."kata Sasuke berusaha menenangkan 'istri'nya. Sasuke menggerakkan jari nya keluar masuk, bergerak seperti gunting agar hole Naruto yang ketat itu agak melonggar. Setelah lumayan longgar, Sasuke kembali memasuki jari yang ketiga dan itu sontak membuat Naruto kesakitan dan mengeluarkan air mata.

"hiks... Sakit Suke~.. Hiks hiks.. Keluarin.."

Sasuke yang tak tega melihat belahan jiwanya menangis membungkukkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir 'istri' nya untuk meredam rasa sakit yang di rasa kan nya dan melepas kannya. Sasuke mengeluar masukkan jarinya dalam tempo cepat dan sukses menimbulkan desahan nikmat dari sang pemilik hole. Mengobrak-abrik hole nya dengan ketiga jarinya. Keluar-masuk, keluar-masuk, bergerak berputar hingga hole Naruto becek.

"Ah ah ah uh ah mnnh ah ah... AKH !"

Bingo

Sasuke berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatan milik uke nya. Sasuke terus mengeluar-masukkan jarinya sengaja mengenai titik sensitive itu hingga sempat membuat Naruto blank seketika dan pandangannya serasa berkunang-kunang.

"aah…mnn…ah ah ah sukeehh… ah…"desah Naruto keenakan. Sasuke yang mendengar Naruto mendesah sambil memanggil namanya membuatnya jadi tak sabaran. Tak mau berlama-lama Sasuke mencabut jarinya, dan menggantikannya dengan miliknya yang memang sudah menegang daritadi. Cepat-cepat ia menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya. Ia memposisikan juniornya didepan lubang Naruto. Karena sudah tak sabaran untuk merasakan kehangatan di 'goa' becek milik Naruto. Langsung saja ia menghentakkan juniornya kedalam hole Naruto dan sukses tertanam dengan sempurna.

"Aaahh..." jerit Naruto kesakitan karna ia tau milik Sasuke bukan kecil melainkan 2 x lipat dari milik nya. Dan kampretnya lagi, Sasuke main langsung masukin saja, tidak dengan perlahan dulu.

Sasuke tidak langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya. Ia menunggu Naruto untuk terbiasa dulu dengan keberadaan kejantanannya yang gagah perkasa itu. Setelah Naruto mulai rileks, Sasuke pun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan. Sasuke yang tak suka melihat Naruto mengeluarkan air mata segera menambahkan temponya menjadi sedang.

Maju-mundur

Keluar-masuk

"ah…ah… sukeeh… ahh…mnhh ahh…"desah Naruto tak karuan. Suara desahan Naruto bagaikan musik pengiring bagi Sasuke sekaligus penambah semangat untuknya.

"sukeeh…"

"naruuh…"

Sasuke terus mennggenjot lubang Naruto, lama kelamaan temponya semakin cepat dan membuat tubuh Naruto terlonjak berkali-kali. Sasuke terus menggempur hole Naruto sambil mengocok kejantanan Naruto.

"Ah ah ah ah sukkeh ...Naruuhh mmauhh... Ah ah..pihhpiss.. Ah lagihhh..."

"Lakukan bersama naru..."

Sasuke semakin mempercepat sodokannya dan kocokannya di junior Naruto sampai akhirnya...

Croott... Croott...

Mereka keluar bersama. Cairan Sasuke didalam hole Naruto sedangkan cairan Naruto diperut Sasuke dan diperutnya sendiri.

Mereka sama-sama kelelahan dengan aktivitas barusan hingga membuat nafas mereka ngos-ngosan. Naruto yang sudah sangat capek langsung jatuh tertidur masih dengan poisi mengangkang. Sasuke mengeluarkan junornya dari hole Naruto dan berbaring disebelahnya. Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh naked mereka berdua. Sebelum memejamkan mata, Sasuke masih menyempatkan mengecup sayang dahi 'istri' nya.

"oyasumi, istri-ku."ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Mereka pun terlelap berdua dengan Naruto berada dalam pelukan erat Sasuke. Err…Sasuke, sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu seperti makan malam begitu. (Sasuke : Hn, itu bisa diurus belakangan) etto… baiklah, Sasuke.

 **Tuberkulosis #plak Tbc**

* * *

 **Lemonnya kurang asem kah minna~? Kurang hot kah ? Huuwee ini udah butuh perjuangan banget lho minna~ soalnya ini udahlah ff pertama, lemon pertama ha-ah sudahlah :3  
Jangan keroyok diriku kalau kurang asyikkk ,  
Ini udah di usahain panjang  
Masih pendek juga lagi minna~ ?  
Kalau begitu bunuh saja hayati dirawa-rawa, bang. Hayati sudah tidak kuat. Err... Abaikan saja yg ini :v**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai hai hai minna~**  
 **chapter baruuuu *injaked karna baru nongol**  
 **Hehe gomen~ kelamaan**  
 **kemarin-kemarin Itsu lagi sibuk-sibuknya di DuTa *plak *sok sibuk (Readers : kayak ada aja yg nungguin lu) *pundung dipojokan  
**

 **Makanya nih ff sampai terlantar tapi tenang, kan udah Itsu update kan, jadi jangan marah lagi ya minna~**

 **Yosh...!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : punya... Eh orangnya mana ya *celingak celinguk nyariin Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **Genre : Romance, Humor (garing)**  
 **Rate : M**  
 **Pairing : SasuNaru (yg lain nyusul)**  
 **Warnings : Yaoi, BL, AU, Mpreg, gaje, abal, Typo(s), OC, OOC, kata-kata yang amburadul de el el :v**

* * *

 **Umur pemain Uchiha Sasuke : 25 tahun**

 **Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto : 23 tahun**

 **Don't like don't read**

* * *

Suasana pagi yang diiringi oleh suara nyanyian burung-burung membuat suasana itu terasa indah ditambah lagi udara begitu sejuk membuat siapa pun pasti ingin sekali menghirup udara yang berkolaborasi(?) dengan embun pagi. Itu mah bagi yang rajin bangun pagi saja, tapi bagi yang malas bangun pagi yang ada malah tarik selimut lagi dan lanjut tidur. (author banget nih) XD

Oke, kita skip saja tentang suasana dan embun paginya ya. Sebab cerita ini bukan menceritakan tentang embun pagi melainkan kisah seseorang yang saat ini sedang meringis kesakitan ketika bangun di pagi hari. Naruto terbangun dengan tubuh yang sakit semua terutama di bagian bokongnya. Kalau begini kan artinya ia tidak bisa jalan. Jangankan mau jalan, mau duduk saja harus merasakan nyut-nyutan dibagian bawah. Ia menggerutui suaminya yang kini sedang mandi, ia terus mendumel dengan muka cemberut plus bibir yang dimonyong-monyongkan.

Cklek

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan keluarlah orang -yang digerutui Naruto semenjak tadi- alias Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan handuk sebatas pinggang serta handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.  
Sasuke melihat Naruto yang cemberut mendekatinya.

"Kenapa wajahmu cemberut begitu ?" tanya Sasuke seraya duduk dipinggir kasur dengan masih mengeringkan rambut.

"Aku tidak bisa jalan."Naruto bersidekap dada. "dan itu karna salahmu." lanjutnya.

Sasuke menghentikan tangannya. "Salahku ?" beo Sasuke.

"Iya, salahmu. Aku kan tidak bisa jalan gara-gara kamu. Coba kau tidak mesum, pasti sekarang ini Aku masih bisa jalan dan bisa kekamar mandi. Malahan aku yang akan duluan bangun daripada kau." gerutu Naruto panjang lebar.

"Jadi kamu menyalahkanku ?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai. Naruto membuang muka ke samping. "Terus yang tadi malam yang desahannya paling kuat siapa ? Yang minta lagi siapa hm ? Terus kamu masih menyalahkan aku ?" goda Sasuke dengan seringai mesum.

Blush

Muka Naruto memerah sempurna "i-i-itukan ka-karna ka-kau me-mesum..." Jawab Naruto gugup.

Sasuke menaikkan alis 'apa hubungannya ?'

"Sudahlah aku mau pipis." Sasuke melihat semburat merah masih menempel dipipi tembem Naruto.

"Ya sudah pipislah sana." Jawab Sasuke cuek membuat Naruto ingin menjitak kepala pantat ayam Sasuke kalau tidak ingat pinggangnya masih sakit.

"Iih Sasuke no baka ! Kan aku sudah bilang, aku tidak bisa jalan tauuu...!" Naru menggembungkan pipinya ngambek.

 _'Tahan sas, tahan'_ inner Sasuke.

"Jadi ?"

"Gendong~." pinta Naruto manja merentangkan tangannya kearah Sasuke memberikan gesture anak kecil yang ingin digendong.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto hendak menggendongnya ala bridal style sebelum suara Naruto menginterupsi.

"Tak mau gendong yang seperti ini."

"Jadi ?"

"Gendong didepan."

"Ha-ah dasar manja."Sasuke menggendong Naruto didepan -yang masih bugil- sesuai permintaan ukenya. Naruto mengalungkan lengannya keleher Sasuke.

"Biarin, wekk."Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sasuke.

Huh, tidak tahu Sasuke kalau itu adalah tanda-tanda Naruto mulai ngidam. Ayolah, Sas. Sebentar lagi lu bakalan merasakan bagaimana ribetnya suami yang menghadapi istri yang ngidam.

Sesampainya dikamar mandi, Sasuke menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya dan membantu Naruto berdiri dengan ia sebagai sandarannya mengingat pinggang Naruto masih sakit. Jadi, tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar. Sasuke melingkarkan sebelah tangannya kepinggang Naruto untuk menjaga keseimbangan uke nya.  
Ia melihat kejantanan Naruto mengucurkan air seni. Karena gemas, Sasuke memegang batang kemaluan Naruto. Sontak Naruto terkejut.

"Ih jangan pegang-pegang ! Jauhkan tanganmu." protes Naruto seraya menepis tangan Sasuke. Sasuke kembali memegang titit ukenya.

"iss dasar kau ini ! Tidak bisa dibilangin ya ? Sana ! Tangannya jauh-jauh." Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke. Sasuke tetap bandel, meskipun ditepis berkali-kali ia tetap saja memegangi titit ukenya sampai Naruto selesai pipis dan membersihkan 'cacing' nya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan ada yang menusuk bokong nya. Naruto pun meraba-raba dan tak sengaja menyentuh benda pusaka Sasuke yang masih tertutupi handuk itu ternyata sudah menegang.

"Naru..." bisik Sasuke seduktif ditelinga Naruto. Naruto langsung merinding.

"Aku menginginkanmu..." setelah Sasuke berkata begitu diiringi dengan Sasuke menggendong Naruto kekamar untuk memulai pertarungan season kedua.

"Tidaaaaaakkkk..." jerit pilu Naruto pun terdengar.

Plak

Sasuke memegangi kepalanya yang barusan saja di jitak Tsunade. Tsunade adalah nenek Naruto dari pihak ayahnya. Jadi nenek Naruto ya neneknya Sasuke juga makanya saat ini Sasuke hanya bisa menahan sakit dikepalanya karena Tsunade memukulnya cukup kuat dan Sasuke hanya bisa menggerutu. Tidak bisa membalas seperti yang dilakukannya pada anikinya, Itachi. Lagian tidak mungkin dia bisa membalas. Yang ada dia akan diomelin 'istri' nya dan satu lagi dia akan mendapat 'bonus' dari Tsunade. Wait a minute, dari tadi mendengar author mengoceh, apakah ada yang sadar kenapa bisa ada Tsunade di mansion SasuNaru. Yang jadi pertanyaan, bagaimana dia bisa ada disana –abaikan yang dilakukannya atas jitakan untuk Sasuke- sepagi ini.

Salahkan saja 'istri'nya yang dengan polosnya berkata "aku tidak bisa jalan." Pada Tsunade saat sang nenek menelponnya tadi pagi agar datang kerumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan sekaligus mewanti-wanti Sasuke dan juga Naruto soal mana yang boleh dilakukan dan mana yang tidak boleh dilakukan tentang kehamilan. Tsunade yang mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Naruto langsung saja tancap gas ke mansion si raven untuk… ya seperti yang diceritakan sebelumnya. Menjitak kepala pantat ayam si raven.

"apa kau tidak bisa menahan hasratmu sebentar saja ?! Naruto itu lagi hamil muda. Tidak boleh bagi seseorang yang tengah hamil melakukan hubungan badan setidaknya sampai tiga bulan."Tsunade memulai ceramahnya sambil berkacak pinggang menghadap Sasuke yang hanya memasang wajah lempeng alias tampang tak berdosa.

"kalian harus puasa selama tiga bulan demi si calon bayi. Dan kau Sasuke harus menjaga Naruto agar ia jangan sampai kelelahan dan stess karna itu akan mempengaruhi pertumbuhan janin yang ada didalam perutnya. Dan kau Naruto, kau harus mengurangi makan ramen karena itu tak sehat untuk mu dan juga bayimu. Kau harus memperbanyak makan buah-buahan dan sayuran."omel sekaligus nasehat Tsunade panjang lebar sambil menunjuk Sasuke dan Naruto silih berganti.

"hee ? Tidak boleh makan ramen ?! Huwee tidak mau, baa-chan. Ramen adalah hidupku. Dan apa ? kau menyuruhku makan sayuran ? Kalau buah-buahan aku masih bisa tolerir tapi jangan sayuran, Baa-chan ! Huwee… tak enaakk !"Naruto merengek yang hanya membuat Tsunade malah makin semangat ceramahnya.

"aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya kau harus mengikuti apa kataku. Ini demi kesehatanmu dan juga bayimu. Aku juga akan sering-sering memeriksa kondisimu dan juga perkembangan bayimu. Kau harus selalu check-up setidaknya sekali sebulan dan bla bla bla…"Author lelah harus menuliskan ceramahnya Tsunade yang panjang lebar itu. (digampar Tsunade)

"dan kau satu lagi, bocah emo."dahi Sasuke berkedut mendengar panggilan Tsunade untuknya. Kalau saja yang berdiri didepannya saat ini bukan nenek dari 'istri' nya, sudah pasti Sasuke akan men-chidori orang ini. (Err… Sas, kau bisa lakukan itu di fanfic tetangga sebelah. Tidak disini)

Tsunade kembali melanjutkan. "kau harus mengurangi pekerjaanmu keluar kota dan juga lemburmu. Karena kau mempunyai kewajiban tinggi atas 'istri' mu. Sebab apa yang akan dibutuhkannya, ujung-ujungnya akan jatuh ke dirimu juga. Sebentar lagi Naruto ini memasuki masa-masa ngidam dank au harus ada disaat hal itu terjadi. Kau harus menjadi suami siaga karena kau ini calon ayah. Jika terjadi apa-apa pada Naruto, ku harap kau menyiapkan dirimu untuk ku panggang. Kalau perlu aku akan bla bla bla…"tolong jangan tanya author seberapa panjang lagi ceramahnya Tsunade karena saat ini author sudah tak sanggup lagi menuliskannya. (geplaked)

Selang beberapa jam Tsunade ceramah, akhirnya ia kembali ke rumah sakit untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sebelumnya sempat tertunda gara-gara bocah ayam yang- (author dichidori)

Tanpa sempat sarapan dulu, Tsunade langsung melesat ke rumah sakit yang kebetulan(?) memang miliknya. Meskipun tadi sudah tawarkan Naruto untuk sarapan bersama tapi Tsunade menolak dengan alasan ia bisa sarapan dirumah sakit dan lagi pekerjaan tak bisa menunggu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan kemudian (wew, cepat banget yak) *hajared

Oke, back to story

Ha-ah

Suara helaan nafas siapakah itu ? Oh ternyata suara pangeran ayam (geplaked) ma-maksudnya suara Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang ini sedang menikmati minggu pagi indahnya di taman belakang mansionnya sambil ditemani teh hangat buatan 'istri' tercintanya dan tak lupa pula dengan kebiasaan nya yang tak pernah bisa dihilangkan yaitu eng ing eng... membaca buku yang tebalnya mungkin bagi kita yang melihatnya langsung tepar ditempat. Oke abaikan yang barusan.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia menghela nafas (author : eh sas jangan kebanyak menghela nafas ntik rezekinya berkurang lho *digaplok, reader : ini orang kerjaan nya menyela mulu deh, author : *pundung) oke sekali lagi, abaikan author kita yang rada somplak ini. Sasuke menutup bukunya, melepas kacamata bacanya dan meletakkan diatas meja disampingnya dimana teh nya juga bertengger(?) disana. Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya dan lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Wajahnya yang terlihat lesu seperti sedang banyak masalah meskipun ekspresi datar masih tetap terpasang disana. Ada apa dengan Sasuke ? Tak seperti biasanya ia begini. Apa anda penasaran ? Sama, saya juga. Sebagai author saya pun juga ingin tahu apa isi kepala Sasuke. Yuk mari intip yuukk

Sasuke POV

'Kenapa hidupku bisa sampai begini ? Cobaan apa yang telah engkau berikan padaku, oh kami-sama ?'

Tunggu sebentar, ini beneran isi kepala Sasuke tidak sih ?! Kalau iya, author benar-benar penasaran mengapa Sasuke sampai membathin OOC begini.

'Kenapa ? Kenapa kau membuat 'istri' ku ngidam yang aneh-aneh ? Ngidam yang normal-normal saja kenapa sih ? Kau sengaja membuatku sengsara ya ?' (dasar Sasuke, dikutuk baru tau rasa lu)

End Sasuke POV

Ternyata oh ternyata Sasuke sedang ada masalah dengan 'istri' nya lebih tepatnya masalah ngidam 'istri' nya. Kandungan Naruto saat ini sudah menginjak usia 3 bulan yang mana masa-masa ngidam seorang calon ibu begitu membludak(?). Daaan yang mendapat imbasnya ialah si calon ayah alias Sasuke. Pertama kali mendengar kabar uke nya hamil Sasuke begitu bahagia sampai OOC nya keluar, yang biasanya berwajah datar jadi selalu tersenyum. Lebih parahnya lagi nyengir setiap saat selama seminggu penuh yang sampai membuat sang ayah a.k.a Uchiha Fugaku mendatangkan psikiater dan juga dokter untuk memeriksa Sasuke mana tahu saraf diotak Sasuke ada yang korslet.

Sasuke begitu bahagia sampai ketika ngidam Naruto tiba langsung membuat Sasuke merana. Bagaimana tidak, ngidam Naruto yang luar biasa anehnya membuat Sasuke sengsara. Naruto jadi tidak bisa digrepe-grepe, tidak suka memakai pakaian sendiri alias suka memakai pakaian Sasuke yang sudah tentu kebesaran ditubuh Naruto dan lebih suka tidur diatas tubuh Sasuke namun itu ketika usia kandungan Naruto 3 minggu. Yaa Sasuke sih nyaman-nyaman saja. Malah enak karena disaat itulah ia bisa menggrepe-grepe tubuh dan bokong Naruto sepuasnya kala sang 'istri' sudah terlelap. Setelah 3 bulan Naruto tidak mau lagi tidur diatas tubuhnya mengingat perutnya yang sudah mulai membuncit. Selain itu, Salah satunya ketika kandungan Naruto berusia satu bulan Naruto ngidam yang membuat Sasuke ingin meloncat ke jurang terdekat saat itu juga yaitu Sasuke harus mengenakan pakaian serba pink -yang mana warna yang paling ia benci sejagad raya- saat dirumah selama satu minggu dan tak boleh bekerja pula selama satu minggu yang mengharuskan ia cuti sementara ia digantikan oleh sepupunya yang bernama Uchiha Sai.

Saat itu para maid, butler dan bodyguard tak dapat berhenti tertawa namun itu dilakukan dibelakang Sasuke. Kalau didepan mah mereka mati-matian menahan tawa kalau tidak, siap-siaplah dipecat.

Itu belum seberapa dibandingkan ketika usia kandungan Naruto menginjak usia 2 bulan. Naruto menginginkan Sasuke crossdressing (benar tidak tulisannya ?) selama 2 minggu dan setiap harinya kostumnya harus diganti dan ikut memasak setiap harinya dengan para maid yang ada di kediamannya yang jelas-jelas Sasuke tidak bisa memasak yang mengharuskan ia jadi banyak tanya pada maidnya. Catatan : Sasuke hanya bisa memasak air. Bahkan saat itu juga Naruto sempat menuduh Sasuke selingkuh dengan salah satu sahabat Sasuke yaitu Hyuuga Neji tanpa alasan yang jelas sehingga menyebabkan Sasuke ingin sekali menggantung dirinya dipohon toge dibelakang rumahnya.

Akhirnya dengan sogokan ramen ukuran jumbo Naruto menghentikan tuduhannya yang seenak udelnya itu dengan memberikan wajah ceria nan polos tanpa dosa ketika Sasuke berhasil membujuknya yang juga membuat Sasuke ketika melihatnya membathin OOC 'bunuh abang, dek'. Meskipun sudah dilarang Tsunade untuk tidak mengizinkan Naruto makan ramen tapi tetap saja diberi Sasuke karena hanya itulah satu-satunya cara agar Naruto diam dan mau menurut. Lagian sekali-sekali juga tidak apa kan. *sekali-sekali ndasmu

Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya karena tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut ketika mengingat semua kenangan nista itu.

"Suke~..." terdengar suara cempreng yang imut memasuki pendengaran Sasuke yang mengharuskan ia menoleh. Ternyata uke nya yang memanggil seraya mendekatinya.

"Ada apa, sayang ?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut sembari menarik Naruto duduk dipangkuannya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Naruto. Sempat mencuri kecupan dipipi tembem Naruto yang sekarang makin tembem dikarenakan kehamilannya.

Naruto mengalungkan lengannya keleher Sasuke. "Ne~ Suke~ aku tiba-tiba ingin bertemu sama teman-teman aku semasa sekolah dulu deh." ucap Naruto memulai ceritanya.

"Hn." respon Sasuke tanda ia mendengarkan karena saat ini Sasuke sedang sibuk menciumi setiap inci diwajah, leher dan bahu Naruto. Naruto menggeliat geli.

"Boleh kan Suke~ kalau Naru undang mereka kesini ?"

Sasuke mengelus sayang perut buncit Naruto. "Kenapa tidak ?"

"Hmm tapi Naru tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghubungi mereka soalnya Naru tidak punya kontaknya." ujar Naruto sambil berpikir.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau kamu undang ?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Teman-temanku waktu SMA dulu. Naru rindu mau ngumpul bareng lagi sama mereka."

"Itu kan sudah lama sekali. Memangnya kamu tahu mereka berada dimana ?" tanya Sasuke mulai curiga. Jangan-jangan ini ngidam 'istri' nya.

"Hmm..." Naruto meletakkan jari telunjuknya didagu, pose berpikir "setahuku, Gaara ada di London, Sakura-senpai sama Lee ada di Amerika, Kiba ikut Shika liburan ke Hokkaido, Shino dan Hinata ada di Paris, Chouji menjalankan cabang restaurant nya di Indonesia, dan hanya Tenten dan Ino-senpai aja yang ada di Tokyo." jelas Naruto panjang lebar dengan wajah riang. Tak sadar kalau wajah suaminya sudah memucat.

"La-lalu ?" Tanya Sasuke takut-takut.

"Naah karena Naru kehilangan kontak dengan mereka, jadi Suke~ saja ya yang menghubungi mereka. Sasuke kan jenius, pasti bisa. Suruh mereka semua datang kerumah kita. Semuanya. Jangan ada yang tak datang." jelas Naruto semangat dan memaksa.

Sasuke melotot. "Bagaimana Suke menghubungi mereka sedangkan Naru saja tak tahu apalagi aku yang sama sekali tidak mengenal beberapa dari mereka."Sasuke berusaha protes agar Naruto mengubah keputusannya.

Naruto cemberut. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau, Suke~ harus bisa membawa mereka kemari bagaimana pun caranya karena itu tanggung jawabmu." sifat egois Naruto mulai keluar, memerintah Sasuke tanpa peduli dengan nasib Sasuke ke depannya.

"Ta-tapi sayang..." Sasuke hendak protes namun dengan cepat Naruto menyelanya.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau, kamu gak bakalan dapat 'jatah' sampai anak ini lahir !"ancam Naruto kejam sambil menuju perutnya.

Sasuke tentu syok karena ancaman 'istri' nya. Hei, suami mana yang tak syok bila mendengar ancaman tak dapat jatah dari istri sendiri. Apalagi istri nya yang sexy nan bohay seperti ukenya. Mana sampai anak mereka lahir lagi. 'Bisa-bisa otongku berkarat lagi'bathin Sasuke merana.

 _'Tidak ! Aku tidak akan sanggup !'_ bathin Sasuke OOC (lagi).

"Ba-baiklah." jawab Sasuke lesu dan terpaksa yang disambut girangan Naruto.

"Yeeeyyy Suke~ baik. Aku tunggu minggu depan ya. I love you, Sasuke." ucap Naruto senang seraya mengecup pipi Sasuke dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tepar gara-gara mendengar kata 'minggu depan'.

Poor Sasuke.

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **Hanazawa kay : iya sama2. Makasih juga udah mau baca. Nih udah diupdate ^^**

 **Worth : gak kok, tuh kan udah dikasih tau kalau bakalan ada lagi pairing2 yg lain**

 **Inaz : hehe gomen. Kalau ff Itsu yg ini memang sengaja gak Itsu masukin konflik.**

 **Versetta : haha iya tuh si Sasu mesum ya kan (di amaterasu Sasuke). Itu udah dipanjangin, apa masih pendek kah ?**

 **Zhichaloveanime : hehe arigatou~ telah baca ff abal Itsu. Nih udah diupdate :v**

 **SNCKS : hehe arigatou~**

 **Uzumakinamikazehaki : tuh udah lanjut :3**

 **Baohanrei : haha iya Itsu tau kok. Lagian namanya juga ff kan penuh dengan imajinasi~ *hajared. Tuh kan si Sasu udah dikasih pelajaran sama si nenek.**

 **Eun810 : iya tuh, emang dasarnya si Sasu mesum. *geplaked. Arigatou~ telah baca ff ku XD**

 **Viichan32 : Sasu mah gak heran, dasar uchiha mesum (di Susan'o Sasuke)**

 **Ryuuki760 : haha gak di bilang protes juga sih, Cuma pendapat salah satu reader aja :3**

 **Ha'I ha'I arigatou~ atas sarannya :v**

 **Yuiko Narahashi : haha iya nih, di warning kan telah ku tulis 'kata2 yg amburadul' jadi maklum aja yak *plak. Ini ff lama, kemarin itu langsung publish, kelupaan buat edit dulu hehe *hajared**

 **: iya, sifat dari lahir Sasuke tuh (di sabet kusanagi Sasuke). Arigatou~ telah baca**

 **Ihfaherdiati892 : hehe arigatou~. Sebagai ucapan terimakasih ku, nih update-annya hehe**

 **InmaGination : haha arigatou~ telah baca. Nih udah next :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai hai hai minna~  
Akhirnya update juga yg ini  
Hufft hampir saja terlupakan**

 **Apakah masih ada yang nungguin ff abal-abal Itsu yang ini ? Kagak ada yak, hmm sudah Itsu duga #plak  
Maklum, di DuTa banyak urusan. Ya biasalah Itsu kan orang sibuk ekhem *kibasin rambut *dilempar sandal jepit**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Punya akuuu ! (Rebutan sama Masashi Kishimoto)  
Genre : Romance, Humor (garing)  
Rate : M  
Pairing : SasuNaru (yg lain nyusul)  
Warnings : Yaoi, BL, AU, Mpreg, gaje, abal, Typo(s), OC, OOC, kata-kata yang amburadul de el el :v**

* * *

 **Umur pemain Uchiha Sasuke : 25 tahun**

 **Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto : 23 tahun**

 **Don't like don't read**

* * *

/Naruto/ = Berbicara lewat telepon

 ** _"Naruto"_** = Flashback

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan kantor sang pemilik perusahaan Sharingan Inc. ini terlihat sekali sang presdir alias Uchiha Sasuke sedang sibuk mengerjakan lembaran-lembaran berkas penting yang lumayan bejibun itu. Ruangan yang begitu tenang dan sunyi, hanya terdengar suara detik jam yang terpasang di dinding ruangan itu benar-benar melambangkan kepribadian sang presdir yang memang menyukai ketenangan dan membenci kebisingan. Lain lagi kalau kebisingan yang dibuat oleh 'istri' tercintanya di rumah. Suara cempreng namun imut itu sangat disukai oleh Sasuke apalagi kalau sudah berada diatas ranjang. Uh, benar-benar terdengar sangat merdu. Oke, Sasuke mulai berpikiran ngawur.

 _'Fokus, Sasuke'_ bathin Sasuke sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal 'istri' nya, Sasuke jadi teringat dengan yang dikatakan 'istri' nya tempo hari. Naruto mengadakan reuni dengan menginginkan Sasuke yang harus mengumpulkan mereka dan mengundang mereka kerumahnya dalam waktu satu minggu tak peduli bagaimana pun caranya. Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaan nya dan memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit karena memikirkannya.

 _'Bagaimana caranya aku menghubungi mereka ?'_ bathin Sasuke galau. Ya iya dong galau. Siapa sih yang tak bakalan galau kalau harus memenuhi permintaan absurd dari 'istri' yang tengah hamil muda dengan ngidam yang aneh bin ajaib. Naruto ingin Sasuke mengundang teman-teman dekatnya semasa SMA tanpa adanya bantuan alias kontak nomor diberikan dan Sasuke harus mencari tahu sendiri. Kan ribet, temannya siapa yang mengundang ntah siapa.

Sasuke menumpu kedua tangannya didepan hidung. Pose cool cara berpikir ala Sasuke yang mampu membuat wanita dan pria –bertampang uke- manapun klepek-klepek kalau melihatnya. Tapi entah kenapa tidak mempan dengan ukenya. Sasuke jadi bingung sendiri.

 _'Siapa yang pertama kali yang harus aku hubungi ?'_ inner Sasuke menimbang-nimbang.

Dia mencoba mengingat kembali perkataan Naruto sebelum ia berangkat kerja tadi pagi.

Flashback on

 ** _"Sayang." panggil Sasuke pada Naruto yang sedang memasangkan dasinya. Kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Naruto meskipun tidak terlalu rapat karena dihalangi oleh Naruto sedang sibuk memasangkan dasinya._**

 ** _"Uhm." respon Naruto masih sibuk dengan dasi Sasuke._**

 ** _"Ada sesuatu yang bikin aku penasaran."_**

 ** _"Apa itu ?" Tanya Naruto. Ia selesai memasang kan dasi Sasuke dan beralih menatap suaminya._**

 ** _"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau mereka ada diluar negeri ?"_**

 ** _Naruto terkikik geli. "Ya ampun Suke~ kamu ini kemana aja sih ? Kamu lupa ya kalau Gaara itu seorang penyanyi yang sedang naik daun, otomatis dia sering nongol di tv. Makanya sering-sering nonton tv, Suke~. Jangan berkas-berkas mulu yang dilihat." ledek Naruto yang membuat Sasuke mendengus. Memang kenyataannya seperti itu sih. Sasuke lebih suka mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya ketimbang nonton tv. Nonton tv pun paling yang dia lihat berita, itupun dipagi hari. Beda dengan 'istri' nya, kalau tidak film drama yang bisa bikin mewek , ya film action yang penuh akan ketegangan. Tegang perasaan yak, bukan tegang yang lain._**

 ** _Naruto kembali melanjutkan. "Sakura-senpai kan model dan Lee pelatih sepak bola jadi mereka sering di undang ke talkshow, Shika dan Kiba kemaren sempat memberitahuku melalui email. Hmm… kira-kira 2 bulan yang lalu dan ketika aku minta nomor ponselnya, mereka tak merespon satupun hingga sekarang baik Shika maupun Kiba. Kalau info tentang Chouji juga tahunya dari Shika." terang Naruto panjang lebar sambil mengambil tas kerja Sasuke dan menyerahkan nya._**

 ** _Sembari Naruto mengantar Sasuke hingga ke pintu utama, Naruto kembali melanjutkan. "Kalau Shino dan Hinata kan sebulan yang lalu kita menghadiri pernikahannya mereka dan mereka sendiri kan yang memberitahu." Seketika wajah Naruto langsung cemberut ketika mengingat sesuatu. "Dan mereka pergi bulan madu. Hingga sekarang tak ada kabarnya sama sekali kalau mereka sudah pulang atau belum._**

 ** _Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat wajah cemberut 'istri' nya yang begitu imut. Karena tak tahan, Sasuke langsung memeluk gemas Naruto dan mengecup bibir pink uke nya._**

 ** _"Kalau Tenten dan Ino kan mereka kan sama-sama bekerja di toko bunganya Yamanaka dan kebetulan kemaren sempat jumpa." lanjut Naruto sambil menikmati pelukan hangat suaminya._**

Flashback off

 **Ting**

Sasuke pertama kali teringat dengan Ino dan Tenten. Ia langsung bergegas menyelesaikan perkerjaannya agar bisa langsung memulai misinya(?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah berada didepan toko bunga Yamanaka dan memasuki tokonya. Tiba-tiba ada gadis bercepol dua mendekatinya.

"Sasuke-san ?" panggil Tenten ragu. Sasuke pun menoleh.

"Hn."

"Wah ternyata bener Sasuke-san. Sedang mencari bunga untuk siapa, Sasuke-san ? Naruto ya ?" goda Tenten sambil basa-basi. Jarang-jarang bisa mengobrol plus menggoda suami dari teman semasa SMA nya dulu yang terkenal dingin ini.

"Eh Sasuke-san ?" tiba-tiba ada lagi suara seorang gadis menyapanya. Ia adalah Ino, orang yang mempunyai toko bunga Yamanaka ini. "Tumben Sasuke-san berkunjung kemari ? Ada yang bisa kami bantu ?"

"Aku ingin minta tolong kalian berdua." kata Sasuke to te point dengan muka datar. Tenten dan Ino hanya saling pandang bingung.

"Minta tolong apa ?" tanya Ino heran karena tak biasanya Sasuke meminta tolong kalau bukan urusan yang genting.

Sasuke pun menjelaskan perihal kedatangannya dan itu kita skip saja ya karena kalian pasti sudah tahu maksud Sasuke apaan. #plak

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tuut... tuut... Tuut... Tu ceklek**

/Halo / Suara seseorang diseberang telepon menyapa gendang telinga Sasuke.

"Aniki ?" panggil Sasuke.

/Yoo ! Otoutoooo/ Teriak aniki Sasuke alias Uchiha Itachi dengan lebay nya. Sasuke terpaksa menjauh kan ponselnya agar tak tuli mendadak gara-gara teriakan nista anikinya.

"Berisik, aniki !" geram Sasuke. Ponsel telah kembali bertengger(?) di telinganya.

/Hehehe habisnya aku rindu padamu, otouto. Kau menelpon ku lebih dulu adalah hal yang paling langka/

"Hn. Aku ingin minta tolong." Tukas Sasuke to the point.

/Apa ?/

"Kau tau Gaara ?"

/Tau. Penyanyi yang sedang populer itu kan ?!/

"Hn. Sakura ?

/Tahu. Model kan ?/

"Hn. Kalau Lee ?!"

/Hmm Lee.. Lee.. Oh tahu pelatih sepak bola yang suka pake baju serba hijau itu kan ? Ada apa kau menanyai mereka ? Seperti wawancara saja/

"Begini. Kau kan artis aku ingin kau menghubungi mereka."

/Buat apa ?/

Sasuke kembali menjelaskan perihal masalah ngidam Naruto. Oke, kembali kita skip. #gampared

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tuut... Tuut... Ceklek**

/Halo ?/ Terdengar suara malas seseorang dari seberang sana. Sudah pasti tahu suara siapa ini kan ? Yap, benar. Suara Akamaru ! Jeng jeng jeng jeeengg. (*plak) etto… yang benar suara Shikamaru.

"Hn."

/Sasuke ?/ Eaak tebakan yang benar Shika. Sepertinya Shika sudah terlalu hafal dengan tabiat Sasuke. Ya iyalah, namanya teman seperjuangan. Kalau Kiba baru teman seperjuangannya Naruto.

"Aku ingin kau, Kiba dan Chouji datang kerumah ku minggu depan." Perintah Sasuke seenak jidat.

/Apa-apaan itu ? Seenaknya saja kau menyuruhku/ Protes orang disana tak terima.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak mau, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku akan membongkar rahasiamu yang pernah selingkuh dengan dua gadis sekaligus saat sekolah dulu pada Kiba." Ancam Sasuke. Ck, dasar Uchiha licik. Oh jangan heran semua Uchiha itu licik, bung. Buktinya mbah Madara saja licik kan. #di Tsukuyomi Madara

/Cih. Baiklah, baiklah/ Suara orang di seberang sana terdengar terpaksa. Haha sepertinya si rusa pemalas satu ini takut rahasianya terbongkar oleh Sasuke dan akhirnya ketahuan oleh uke puppy nya. Tahu bagaimana kalau anjing galak mengamuk kan ? Nah begitulah Kiba kalau marah.

Sasuke pun tersenyum puas dan hendak menutup telponnya kalau saja Shikamaru tak menginterupsi /Tapi tunggu dulu, kau tahu nomorku dari mana ?/ Suara diseberang sana terdengar heran.

"Dari Tenten." Jawab Sasuke singkat dan langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya tanpa basa-basi.

.

.

.

.

 **Tuut... Tuut... Tuut... Tuut...**

 _'Cih lama sekali'_ bathin Sasuke tak sabar.

 **Tuut.. Ceklek**

/Halo ?/

"Shino ?"

/Siapa ini ?/

"Sasuke."

/Dari mana kau dapat no ku ?/

Sasuke mendengus. "Dari Ino."

/Oh, ada apa ?/

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Buset, mereka ini apa tidak ada basa-basinya yak. Percakapan mereka terkesan datar dan err…membosankan. Oke, abaikan. Kembali kita skip agar image irit bicara Sasuke tidak ternodai hanya gara-gara dimana scene ia harus menjelaskan perihal masalahnya berulang-ulang pada orang-orang yang berbeda dan Sasuke baru saja protes dengan author dibelakang tadi.

Skip Time

Hari H yang ditunggu-tunggu Naruto telah tiba. Semua orang-orang yang telah diundang –maupun tak di undang Sasuke- hadir di mansion megahnya.

Flashback on

 ** _"Setahuku aku tidak mengundang kalian."ucap Sasuke pada Neji, Sai dan Kankuro._**

 ** _Mereka yaitu Sasuke, Neji, Sai, Chouji, Lee dan Shikamaru -tak perlu ditanya sedang apa- berkumpul diruang keluarga. Selebihnya berada di taman belakang rumahnya._**

 ** _"Gaara adalah tunanganku. Sudah tentu pasti aku harus ikut untuk menjaganya." Neji yang pertama kali memberikan alasan._**

 ** _'Untuk menjaga ?'inner Sasuke. Setelah itu dia hanya memutar bola matanya tak mau ambil peduli. Setelahnya ia langsung melirik ke arah Kankuro._**

 ** _Kankuro yang merasa dilirik hanya memberikan reaksi "apa ?"_**

 ** _"Kau bagaimana bisa ada disini ?"_**

 ** _"Aku managernya Gaara dan kakakku Temari adalah assistennya. Jadi dia adalah tanggung jawab kami kalau misalnya terjadi apa-apa pada adik kami." jawab Kankuro santai._**

 ** _'Jawaban yang hampir sama' inner Sasuke. Giliran Sai yang dilirik Sasuke._**

 ** _Merasa dilirik Sai melemparkan senyumannya. Mengerti akan apa yang ditanyakan Sasuke. "Kau lupa kalau Ino adalah istriku, Sasuke. Jika kau mengundangnya sama saja kau mengundangku. Jadi, sebagai suami yang baik sudah tentu pasti aku harus menemaninya. Terimakasih atas undangannya ya, Sasuke." Sai berkata dengan senyumannya dan meminum teh yang telah disediakan._**

 ** _Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan mengacuhkan makhluk hijau yang sedang sibuk menebar semangat masa muda dan membiarkan manusia gempal yang menyomot satu kantong keripik kentangnya yang kesepuluh._**

Flashback off

"Nalu ba-can ?" panggil seorang anak kecil berambut hitam berlari mendekati Naruto.

"Eh Ki-chan !" pekik girang Naruto seraya membawa anak yang dipanggil Ki-chan itu ke dalam gendongannya. Ki-chan atau Uchiha Kichi adalah anak dari sepasang suami 'istri' yaitu ItaKyuu yang masih berusia tiga tahun. Kyuubi adalah kakak kandung Naruto dan Itachi kakak iparnya plus kakak kandungnya Sasuke.

"Kichi lindu cama ba-can." Ucap Kichi riang sambil memeluk leher Naruto.

Naruto mengecup sekilas pipi tembem Kichi. "Baa-san juga rindu sama Kichi." balas Naruto tersenyum manis.

"Kalau sama kami tak rindu ?" Tanya seseorang dibelakang Naruto.

"Kyuu-nii ? Ita-nii ? Akhirnya kalian datang juga."Naruto menurunkan Kichi dan berjalan mendekati pasangan ItaKyuu.

"Maaf ya. Jam segini baru sampai. Kami terjebak macet." Sesal Kyuubi seraya memeluk Naruto.

Naruto membalasnya. "Tak apa Kyuu-nii. Aku maklum kok." Mereka melepaskan pelukannya.

"Naru-chan aku rindu padamuuu!" Seru Itachi sambil memasang ancang-ancang hendak memeluk Naruto.

 **Duk**

 **Bruk**

"Jangan coba-coba aniki/keriput!" seru Kyuubi dan Sasuke -yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana- dengan gaya dan posisi yang sama yaitu serentak menendang punggung Itachi dan menginjaknya sambil bersidekap dada. Sungguh gerak yang cepat untuk menghadang makhluk nista (digaplok Itachi) yang hendak memeluk malaikat imut.

"Meleka cedang apa cih, baa-can ?" tanya Kichi menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Naruto. Naruto hanya mengendikkan bahu.

Ya ampun Kichi, bukannya nolongin ayahnya malah dibiarin. Kayaknya nih anak gak ada kasihan-kasihannya sama bapaknya yang udah dinistain depan mata.

"Sedang apa kalian disini ?" tanya Sasuke setelah terlewatnya insiden penginjakan Itachi tadi. Mereka duduk disofa ruang keluarga.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kami disini ? Ada masalah ?" tanya Kyuubi dengan tampang sengak.

Sasuke hendak membalas ucapan Kyuubi namun Naruto telah memotongnya lebih dulu. "Naru yang meminta mereka kesini, Suke~. Naru pengen semuanya lengkap. Tidak apa-apa kan, Suke~ ?" tanya plus rayu Naruto dengan mata bulatnya memandang ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya karena melihat keimutan Naruto.

"Hn." respon Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu semua teman-teman dan senpai Naruto berhasil dikumpulkan Sasuke yang lumayan membutuhkan perjuangan. Saat ini mereka sedang bercengkrama di taman belakang rumahnya sambil menunggu waktu makan malam. Para pria kecuali yang menyandang gelar uke menikmati sore mereka dibawah pondok dengan ditemani secangkir teh. Para wanita sibuk bergosip ria dan para uke asyik bermain bola dengan Kichi –pengecualian buat Naruto yang hanya duduk melihat-

"Kalau tak salah dengar Naruto hamil tiga bulan kan, Sasuke ?" tanya Neji memecahkan suasana.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke sambil menyesap tehnya. Ia memandangi Naruto yang sedang tertawa ceria dari kejauhan dan tanpa sadar mengukir senyum.

"Selamat untukmu. hoaamm. Mendoukusai." ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Terimakasih." Balas Sasuke singkat.

Memang tadi sebelumnya Sasuke dan Naruto sempat menceritakan soal kehamilan Naruto ketika mereka para tamu datang kerumahnya tadi pagi.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau Naru-chan semakin sexy." Celetuk Sai tiba-tiba mengalihkan topik dengan muka tak berdosa yang membuat Sasuke hampir mematahkan gagang cangkir tehnya.

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Sasuke plus aura yang tak mengenakkan menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku cuma memuji 'istri' mu. Maksudku lihat saja dia. Terlihat semakin manis. Apa karena kehamilannya ya ?"

Sontak semua pria yang ada disitu memandang ke arah Naruto minus Neji dan Shikamaru yang justru malah memandangi uke masing-masing.

Benar saja Sasuke langsung menghayal gara-gara perkataan Sai. Lihat wajah manis yang sedang tersenyum itu, pipi yang tembem jadi semakin gemuk karena kehamilannya, tubuh mungil dengan perut yang terlihat sedikit membuncit dan pandangan Sasuke berakhir ke bokong sexy Naruto.

 **Jiiiiittttt**

Sasuke terus menatap bokong itu hingga sampai bokong itu jadi semakin jelas karena tiba-tiba Naruto menungging mengambilkan bola yang terjatuh dan hampir saja membuat Sasuke memuncratkan darahnya dari hidung kalau ia tidak segera menutupnya. Kan gak etis kalau mimisan disini, harga diri coy.

"Maaf mengganggu tuan, makan malam sudah siap." Ucap maid yang datang menghampiri mereka.

Setelah memperbaiki sikapnya, Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. Memang sudah waktu makan malam. Mereka pun melangkah memasuki mansion.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naru ?" panggil Sasuke seraya mendekati ukenya. Saat ini mereka berada di kamar. Setelah makan malam mereka langsung pergi kekamar. Semua tamu-tamu nya pun sudah bersemayam(?) di kamar yang memang sudah disediakan untuk para tamu jika ada yang menginap.

"Ya Suke~ ?" sahut Naruto yang sedang duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Suke dapat hadiah kan ? Jatah Suke tak jadi diambil kan ?" Tagih Sasuke duduk disebelah Naruto. Dasar Sasuke, memang gigih banget yak kalau yang sudah berhubungan dengan 'jatah' -_-

" Jatah ? Yang tentu belum dong Suke~. Besok saja ya."ucap Naruto yang tak sadar membuat wajah Sasuke yang awalnya happy jadi muram. Naruto langsung baring di atas tempat tidur tak mempedulikan Sasuke yang sudah pundung dipojokan karena tak jadi dapat jatah malam ini. Ck ck ck kasihan sekali kau sas.

.

.

.

.

.

Awalnya sama, males ngulang-ngulang mulu

Pagi yang cerahlah pokoknya (author di lempar bakiak)

Sasuke sedang menikmati pagi sambil meminum teh dihalaman depan rumahnya dengan beberapa orang yang menemaninya yaitu Shikamaru, Itachi, Neji, Sai, Chouji, dan Lee. Ingat, mereka masih di mansion Sasuke dan sesuai permintaan 'istri' nya, mereka alias tamu yang diundang maupun tak diundang (emang jelangkung) menginap dimansion Sasuke. Mansion Sasuke kan besar tentu dong tidak masalah soal kamar karena kamar dimansionnya buanyaakkk.

Ketika mereka lagi asyik-asyik menikmati indahnya pagi tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara

 **Brak**

 **Bruk**

 **Gratak**

 **Gubrak**

Didepan pagar rumahnya.

Mereka semua yang ada disana pasang tampang bingung plus heran. Mereka melihat rombongan orang-orang yang biasa bersepeda dipagi hari pada rebahan dijalan hanya gara-gara satu orang menabrak tiang listrik.

Sasuke yang paling heran disana karena ia melihat semua orang yang bersepeda itu yang notabene pria semua melihat kearah atas. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang mereka dan langsung kaget ternyata mereka –para rombongan bersepeda- memandang ke arah balkon kamarnya. Yang menjadi masalah bukan balkon kamarnya melainkan sosok yang sedang berdiri disana.

Naruto

Ya, Naruto. 'istri'nya sedang bertengger(?) disana dengan hanya menggunakan kemeja putih milik Sasuke yang kebesaran ditubuhnya sampai menutupi paha sambil merenggangkan badan yang membuat kemeja yang dikenakan Naruto sedikit tersingkap keatas menyebabkan paha tan mulus Naruto terekspos dan sedikit underwear nya kelihatan –yang hampir membuat Sasuke mimisan ditempat-

Segera saja Sasuke langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan bergegas kekamarnya lebih tepatnya balkon kamarnya hanya untuk mengambil(?) malaikat manisnya yang ada disana.

Dan satu kesimpulan yang didapat Sasuke. Ternyata para rombongan bersepeda itu menabrak tiang dan terjatuh karena melihat 'istri' nya yang sexy itu dibalkon kamarnya. Author hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Aiko Vallery** **:** itu sudah lanjut ^^

 **uzumakinamikazehaki** **:** itu sudah dilanjut :3

 **choikim1310** **:** itu sudah lanjut err… tapi Itsu gak tau apa Sasu ternistai atau gak disini #plak

 **veira sadewa** **:** haha maklum, pengennya sih update cepat tapi ternyata kagak bisa hehe #geplaked

 **zhichaloveanime** **:** haha sama Itsu juga bingung mau ketawa atau kasihan (R : kan ente authornya -_-) hmm kalau chap ini sih ngidam Naru nya masih belum nongol, mungkin chap selanjutnya hehe :v

 **arifacandlelight** **:** hmm boleh juga requestnya, akan Itsu pikirkan (bergaya ala detektif)

 **Eun810** **:** hahaha iya, sasu nya malang banget yak XD

 **0007** **:** itu udah next :3

 **Luky khairunnisa ruki** **:** haha arigatou ne~ itu udah di update kelanjutannya. Kagak tau chap ini menarik atau gak hehe *garuk-garuk kepala

 **miszshanty051** **:** itu sudah next

 **hanazawa kay** **:** iya sama2, arigatou~ juga udah mau baca ff abal2 Itsu :v

 **uzumaki megami** **:** Ternyata kita separtai yak. Terimakasih atas dukungannya, mari kita siksa si Sasu sama2 #di chidori Sasuke

 **SNlop** **:** ooh gitu yak, haha daijobu. Namanya juga ff abal2 ya wajar dong banyak iklannya #plak

Arigatou~ atas krisar nya, mudah2an chap yg ini kagak banyak iklannya yak hahaha XD

 **SNCKS** **:** haha sebenarnya dirimu itu ngetawain Sasu, ngedukung Sasu atau ngeledekin Sasu sih ? bingung Itsu jadinya hahaha. Yosh douita ^^

 **Yukayu Zuki** **:** hounto ni ? hehe arigatou ne~ ^^ eh pendek yak ? Hmm mudah2an aja yg chap ini panjang hehe :v


	6. Chapter 6

**Nyiahoo Minna~ jumpa lagi dengan Itsu ^^**

 **Ada yang rindu sama Itsu gak ? kagak ada yak, ya sudah rafofo deh, Itsu sudah mah biasa di giniin (Readers : ya elah nih anak malah curcol -_-)**

 **Dari review yang Itsu baca, ternyata cukup banyak juga ya yang memberikan saran/ide untuk cerita ini, hiks Itsu jadi merasa terhura :')**

 **Ide-idenya pada menarik dan bagus-bagus semua, waah Itsu jadi merasa kalau ff Itsu ini benar2 diminati oleh para pembaca (Readers : gak tuh, perasaan lu aja kali) *pundung**

 **Sebelumya gomen telat, habisnya di DuTa lagi padat-padatnya jadwal. Agak susah cari waktu luang buat nerusin ini fict, mana ide gak dapat lagi kemarin eh tambah pula dengan kesibukan yang kadang bikin kelimpungan, alhasil ya ide kagak nyangkut-nyangkut sama sekali XD**

 **Tapi yah akhirnya bisa bersyukur juga masih sempat lanjut. Dan lagi, Itsu lebih suka ngetik sama** ** _si ganteng_** **(panggilang Itsu buat My PC :v) ketimbang lappy. Soalnya menurut Itsu sih ya lebih enakan ngetik sama PC. Makanya kalau lagi ada waktu luang ya Itsu sempet-sempetin jumpa** ** _si ganteng_** **, ya maklum aja yak :v**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Siapa bilang punya Masashi Kishimoto ? Punya saya ini kok (Di mutilasi Masashi Kishimoto)  
Genre : Romance, Humor (garing)  
Rate : M  
Pairing : SasuNaru (yg lain nyusul)  
Warnings : Yaoi, BL, AU, Mpreg, gaje, abal, Typo(s), OC, OOC, kata-kata yang amburadul de el el :v**

 **Umur pemain Uchiha Sasuke : 25 tahun**

 **Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto : 23 tahun**

 **Don't like don't read**

* * *

 ** _"Naruto"_** = Flashback

.

.

.

.

.

"Suke~ ?" Panggil seorang pemuda imut a.k.a Naruto yang berjalan menghampiri suaminya di balkon kamar mereka.

Sasuke yang awalnya sedang sibuk dengan laptop nya yang di letakkan di atas meja, sepertinya ia sedang sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantornya yang tak sempat terselesaikan di kantor dan berakhir mengerjakannya di rumah. Menjeda sebentar pekerjaannya hanya untuk merespon panggilan dari sang 'istri' tercinta. "Hn. Ada apa sayang ?" Sahut Sasuke dengan nada lembut.

Naruto mendekati suaminya dan duduk di pangkuannya. Dengan wajah murung ia berkata. "Sepi ya."

"Bukannya rumah kita suasananya memang biasa begini ?" Sasuke memeluk gemas tubuh 'istri' nya tapi tak sampai menekan perut Naruto. Kalau sampai tertekan, bukan hanya 'istri' nya saja yang kesakitan tapi anaknya juga. Gile, ntar anaknya kegencet gimana ? Kan kasihan.

"Iya sih tapi entah kenapa setelah mereka pulang jadi berbeda saja rasanya." Ujar Naruto sambil memandang lurus ke depan.

Sasuke meraih dagu Naruto agar memandang nya. "Kapan-kapan kan kita bisa ketemu mereka lagi. Mereka kan juga punya kesibukan juga. Tidak mungkin kan kita menahan mereka untuk lama-lama disini. Nanti bagaimana dengan urusan mereka yang belum selesai kalau mereka terus disini." Sasuke tersenyum berusaha menghibur sekaligus menjelaskan pada uke manisnya ini.

Naruto pun ikut tersenyum. "Iya juga ya. Hmm ya sudah kapan-kapan kalau mereka ada waktu luang lagi, kita undang mereka lagi ke sini ya, Suke~." ucap Naruto girang sambil merangkul leher Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut. Sebelah tangannya pun ikut merangkul pinggang Naruto dan sebelah lagi mengelus sayang perut buncit 'istri' nya.

Di wajah, ekspresi Sasuke terlihat setuju tapi di dalam hatinya. _'Amit-amit dah. Sampai mak ijah jadi tukang bubur saat afghan nyanyi lagu rock sekalipun, jangan sampai mereka ke sini lagi.'_ Njirr…Sasuke tahu mak ijah sama afghan dari mana ? -_-"

Flashback On

 ** _Selama tiga hari para tamu -yang di undang maupun yang dadakan- menginap di mansion megah Uchiha. Memang terdengar sebentar bagi orang biasa namun cukup lama bagi orang-orang sibuk seperti mereka. Selama itu pula sang tuan rumah alias Kanjeng Raden kang mas agung Uchiha Sasuke menjadi pembantu dadakan berkat 'istri' nya cantik manis itu. Yang seharusnya dia yang mempunyai hak penuh di dalam rumah itu dan mempunya kuasa penuh dalam menyuruh orang ini itu, justru argument itu harus di patahkan selama tiga hari. Ia sangat berterimakasih pada 'istri' nya yang cantik manis itu. Harusnya ia yang menyuruh, jadi dia yang di suruh._**

 ** _Seperti sekarang ini._**

 ** _Hari pertama_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ne Suke~ aku lapar." Nada manja di keluarkan Naruto saat ia dan para tamu –yang di undang maupun yang dadakan- berkumpul di ruang keluarga._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ooh kamu lapar ? Kamu mau makan apa ?" Sasuke yang ingin di cap sebagai suami yang baik, perhatian dan siaga oleh 'istri' nya langsung saja merespon cepat._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hmm…" Naruto tampak berpikir sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu dan memandang ke atas. Pose imut yang mampu membuat orang-orang di sana meneteskan darah dari hidungnya termasuk suaminya sendiri._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aha !" Sepertinya Naru sudah dapat memikirkan apa yang hendak di mintanya nanti. "Naru mau nasi goreng, suke~." Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya heran ketika melihat orang-orang yang ada di ruang tamu sibuk mengelap hidungnya, bahkan Sasuke juga._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ooh nasi goreng, bentar ya. Biar ku pesan dulu sama maid." Sasuke hendak beranjak namun di tahan oleh Naruto._**

 ** _"_** ** _Iie, Naru gak mau nasi goreng buatan maid." Ucap Naruto membuat Sasuke bingung._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku bisa membuatkan nasi goreng untukmu, Naru." Tiba-tiba Sakura ikut andil dalam pembicaraan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Memangnya kau bisa memasak ?" Tanya seorang pemuda bertato taring di kedua pipinya a.k.a Kiba. Niat hati memang ingin bertanya namun apa daya, nada yang di keluarkan Kiba justru malah terdengar meremehkan._**

 ** _Sontak Sakura naik tensi mendengar ia di remehkan. "Eh jangan meremehkanku ya. Gini-gini aku pernah jadi juri di audisi lomba memasak tau. Hanya memasak nasi goreng saja kau kira aku tak bisa." Omel Sakura._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kok kau marah-marah gitu ? Aku kan Cuma bertanya." Kiba merengut. Apa salah dia bertanya tadi. Hitung-hitung kan sekalian bisa belajar sama Sakura, biar di rumah nanti dia bisa memasakkan nasi goreng ala Kiba pada kekasih tercinta si rusa pemalas, Shikamaru. Tapi Sakura nya udah ngomel duluan, ya gak jadi deh._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tapi nada bicaramu itu terdengar meremehkanku tau." Sang suami a.k.a Lee tampak menenangkan sang istri yang lagi naik tensi._**

 ** _"_** ** _Maaf deh. Aku gak ada bermaksud kayak gitu kok."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar." Lerai Naruto. "Kami percaya kok Sakura kalau kamu bisa masak tapi saat ini aku Cuma mau nasi goreng buatan Sasuke."_**

 ** _Sasuke yang lagi menikmati teh nya hampir menyemburkan tehnya mendengar jawaban 'istri' nya. "Sayang, kamu bercanda kan ?"_**

 ** _Naruto menggeleng._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tapi kan sayang, kamu kan tau sendiri kalau aku gak bisa masak." Sasuke berbisik takut kedengaran orang-orang di sana kecuali 'istri'nya. Malu ding, Chouji yang tukang makan aja bisa masak._**

 ** _"_** ** _Pokoknya aku gak mau tau. Aku mau makan nasi goreng buatan Sasuke. Titik." Naruto ngambek. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sudah turutin saja, Sasuke. Mungkin saja ini ngidam Naruto." Itachi yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan, jadi ikut menimpali. "Apa kau ingat yang di katakan kaa-san dulu ? Apapun keinginan 'istri' yang sedang hamil harus di turuti kalau tak ingin anaknya terlahir jadi tukang ngeces." Eaak nasehat yang bagus Itachi._**

 ** _"_** ** _Eh memang harus begitu ya ?" Shino yang paling pendiam pun jadi ikutan bersuara. "Waduh…bakalan gawat nih."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Memangnya ada apa, Shino ?" Tanya Sai._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hinata sedang hamil. Usianya baru dua minggu dan aku pernah sekali tak menuruti keinginannya. Siapa sangka kalau itu adalah ngidam Hinata." Curcol Shino._**

 ** _"_** ** _Wah bahaya itu." Respon Itachi. "Jangan sekali-kali kau tak menuruti keinginan Hinata jika ia sedang ngidam kecuali kalau ia sendiri yang membatalkan keinginannya semula, baru tak apa-apa jika kau tak menurutinya. Kalau baru sekali, tak apalah tapi untuk yang seterusnya jangan lagi." Itachi udah kayak ibu mertua yang lagi nasehati menantunya yang lagi hamil aja._**

 ** _"_** ** _Dengar tuh, ayam ?!" Celetuk Kyuubi sambil memandang Sasuke. Yang di pandang hanya meliriknya cuek._**

 ** _"_** ** _Heee ?! Kamu juga hamil, Hinata ?!" Dari nada suara saja bisa terdengar kalau Naruto sepertinya girang banget. Hinata yang hamil kok Naruto yang girang yak. Apa jangan-jangan…_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sepertinya kau senang sekali, Naru ?" Tanya Gaara heran. Gaara adalah sahabat yang paling dekat dengan Naruto selain Kiba. Bahkan Gaara ibaratkan kakak kedua bagi Naruto ketika masih sekolah dulu namun karena pekerjaannya sebagai artis seperti sekarang membuat ia tak bisa lagi sedekat dulu dengan Naruto di karenakan jadwal nya yang harus keluar masuk Negara satu dengan yang lainnya._**

 ** _Naruto mengangguk antusias. "Tentu dong, Gaara. Itu artinya aku gak hamil sendirian. Akhirnya aku ada teman. Yeiiyyy !" Jawaban Naruto membuat sweatdrop semua orang yang ada di sana. Oalah, kirain kenapa Naruto-nya senang banget eh tau nya senang karena dapet teman hamil. Ada-ada saja, Naruto. Padahal dah sempat curiga juga sih tadi. -_-"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Selamat ya Hinata." Ucapan kompak semua orang sukses membuat wajah Hinata merona malu._**

 ** _"_** ** _A-arigatou…" Jawabnya malu-malu._**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa saat Kyuubi-san hamil dulu, ngidamnya yang aneh-aneh, Itachi-san ?" Tanya Neji yang sedari tadi diam saja. Tampak Gaara duduk di sebelahnya. Tak jauh dari Gaara, ada kedua kakak -brother complex- nya juga duduk di sana._**

 ** _Itachi tampak berpikir sejenak lalu menggeleng. "Tidak. Meskipun ia galak seperti ini tapi selama hamil belum pernah ia ngidam yang aneh-aneh. Ngidamnya masih yang normal-normal saja. Entah kenapa aku pun tak tau."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Siapa yang kau bilang galak, HAH !?" Kyuubi yang di katain 'galak' tak terima. Entah kenapa author merasa Kyuubi tak perlu protes kalau ia tak terima di katain galak._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tapi aku bersyukur atas itu. Kyuubi sangat manis ketika ia sedang hamil dulu." Itachi melirik genit ke arah Kyuubi yang duduk di sampingnya. Wajah Kyuubi memerah, ia memalingkan muka sambil berkata. "Ba-baka…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Lho, Sasuke ? Nasi gorengnya mana ? Gak jadi di buat ?" Tiba-tiba Sai mengalihkan pembicaraan kembali ke awal yang mana tentang 'nasi goreng'._**

 ** _Perkataan Sai sontak membuat mengingatkan Naruto. "Iya, Suke~ mana ? Kan tadi aku bilang mau nasi goreng buatanmu."_**

 ** _Sasuke langsung menatap tajam Sai yang telah membuat 'istri' cantik manisnya ini jadi teringat lagi akan sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk di lakukan Sasuke. Padahal udah bagus tadi Naruto-nya lupa eh Sai si udel bodong ini malah mengingatkan. Kampretlah._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sasuke." Paksa Naruto dengan wajah merajuk._**

 ** _Sasuke menghela nafas. "Baiklah-baiklah. Aku buatin tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau gak enak ya."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Harus enak dong. Kan mau di makan Suke~. Kalau gak enak ngapain di buat." Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke tanda mengancam. Aduuh…di cium bentar 'istri' nya ini bisa gak sih ? Bukannya nakutin justru malah bikin gemas Sasuke._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ha'I ha'i… tunggu sebentar kala-_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sekalian buatkan untuk Hinata ya, Suke~" Tambah Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lho ?" Sasuke melongo._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hinata kan juga lagi hamil, Suke~. Jadinya harus makan nasi goreng juga. Iya kan Hinata ?"_**

 ** _Hinata yang di tanya hanya gelagapan bingung mau jawab apa. Masa' iya, dia di masakkan makanan oleh sang tuan rumah. Hinata merasa jadi gak enak hati._**

 ** _"_** ** _Eh kalau bisa aku juga ya, ayam." Tiba-tiba Kyuubi menyeletuk diikuti oleh anaknya. "Kichi juga."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Jangan lupakan aniki-mu yang tampan ini ya, Sasuke." Kata Itachi narsis._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh ya, kalau Hinata dapat, berarti aku juga dapat kan, Sasuke-san." Ah, Shino mah modus aja._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku dan istriku juga ya, Sasuke." Njiir, si udel bodong ini malah ikutan lagi. Awas saja._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tolong jangan lupakan aku ya, Sasuke. Siapa tahu masakanmu bisa masuk ke dalam resepku." Chouji mah bisa aja. Biar bisa makan gitu maksudnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yo, Sasuke. Aku dengan istri cantikku ini juga jangan di lupain ya. Oh ya selalu terbarkan semangat masa muda saat di dapur nanti ya." Lee yang- oke, abaikan saja makhluk yang satu ini._**

 ** _"_** ** _Meskipun aku tak terlalu suka nasi goreng tapi tak apalah setidaknya mencoba." Temari yang dari tadi Cuma sibuk melihat schedule adiknya jadi ikutan nambahin alias memberatkan beban Sasuke yang kian berat saja._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kami juga ya, Sas." Ujar Neji sambil mengangkat tangannya sekaligus mewakili tunangannya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku juga ya, senpai. Aku juga penasaran nasi goreng buatan senpai seperti apa." Tenten, gadis bercepol dua ini tak meringankan beban Sasuke._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku juga." Kankuro, makhluk terakhir yang menambah beban Sasuke._**

 ** _'_** ** _What the-' bathin Sasuke syok. Kenapa jadi banyak yang minta di bikinkan nasi goreng begini. Yang perlu di masakin nasi goreng saja kan Cuma 'istri' nya saja, mungkin Hinata juga termasuk hitungan karena tadi Naruto yang menawarkan tapi ini para makhluk kampret bin kutu kupret malah ikutan semua. Bukannya ikutan bantuin eh malah ikutan di buatin. Benar-benar deh._**

 ** _"_** ** _Suke~ kok diem ? Ayo, buruan di bikin." Naruto yang tak melihat kesialan Suami hanya tenang-tenang saja. Yang di pikirannya hanya nasi goreng pesanannya._**

 ** _Aduuh…si makhluk imut satu ini bukannya mencegah orang-orang yang seenak jidatnya memesan justru malah menyuruh Sasuke cepat-cepat membuat._**

 ** _'_** ** _Sebenarnya yang di kandung Naruto itu anak manusia atau anak ayam sih, tega bener.' Bathin Sasuke ngaco. Hei, anakmu itu sas -_-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Nasi goreng telah siap. Semua orang telah berkumpul di meja makan. Meskipun belum waktunya makan siang tapi mereka telah berhadapan dengan makanan yang berjeniskan nasi goreng ala chef dadakan Kanjeng Raden kang mas Uchiha Sasuke._**

 ** _"_** ** _Itadakimasu." Serentak semua orang mengucapkan, serentak pula mereka mulai menyendokkan nasi gorengnya dan di masukkan ke dalam mulut. Semua orang makan kecuali Sasuke karena dia sendiri juga tak yakin dengan masakan buatannya. Hanya berbekalkan insting dan tanpa bantuan dari siapapun termasuk maid di mansionnya. Berterimakasihlah pada 'istri' cantik manisnya yang melarang orang-orang di mansion untuk membantunya di dapur._**

 ** _Hening sesaat hingga akhirnya…_**

 ** _Brrusshhh_**

 ** _Uhuk uhuk_**

 ** _"_** ** _Huweeee !" Rengek Naruto setelah merasakan suapan pertamanya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ada ap-_**

 ** _Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan pertanyaan telah di dahului oleh rengekan 'istri' nya "Huweee gak enaaak ! Pahiitt." Akhirnya terbukti juga firasat Sasuke yang tak yakin dengan masakan buatannya._**

 ** _Semua orang di sana meminum air putih yang telah di sediakan untuk menghilangkan rasa pahit yang lengket di lidah mereka._**

 ** _"_** ** _Huwaaa Sasuke jahat. Nasi gorengnya pahit." Yang tadinya hanya rengekan sekarang sudah berupa tangisan._**

 ** _Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. "Kan tadi sudah ku bilang kalau aku tak pandai masak. Alhasil makanannya gak enak." Sasuke mencoba membela diri yang justru malah memperkeras tangisan 'istri' nya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kan tadi aku bilang harus enak. Berarti Sasuke sengaja bikinnya gak enak. Huwee… Sasuke udah gak sayang lagi sama aku. Huwee… Sasuke jahat."_**

 ** _Sasuke sweatdrop mendengar jawaban 'istri' nya. Orang-orang yang ada di sana hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan menyalahkan seakan Sasuke itu pelaku kriminal yang tertangkap basah telah mencuri sempak tetangga._**

 ** _"_** ** _Huwee… aku gak mau kawan Sasuke lagi." Jawaban anak-anak Naruto yang sering di gunakannya ketika sedang ngambek mengagetkan Sasuke yang jelas-jelas tau apa maksudnya. Kalau Naruto sudah mengatakan 'gak mau kawan' yang artinya Naruto marah dan gak bakalan memberikan ia jatah. Naruto beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi ke kamar sambil menangis meninggalkan orang-orang di sana yang masih menyalahkan Sasuke._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ayolah, Sasuke. Naruto ngambek."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kapok Sasuke, Kapok."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Rasain tuh, Sasuke."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ayolah, Sasuke. Naruto gak mau kawan denganmu lagi."_**

 ** _Suara-suara yang memojokkan Sasuke persis seperti sekumpulan anak-anak yang memarahi temannya ketika berbuat salah dengan teman yang satunya._**

 ** _Sasuke beranjak dari mengejar 'istri' cantik manisnya yang sedang ngambek. Mana sedang hamil lagi yang otomatis ngambeknya jadi bertambah 2 x lipat. Alhasil semalaman Sasuke di kurung 'istri' cantik manisnya di luar kamar dan tak mengizinkannya masuk. Meskipun sudah di bujuk Sasuke dengan berupa rayuan dan gombala tapi yang namanya Naruto keras kepala tetap tak membukakan pintu. Yang akhirnya Sasuke mau tak mau harus tidur di kamar tamu yang kosong. Sendirian. Tak ada teman. Kesepian. Tanpa 'istri' gembulnya yang biasa ia peluk tiap malam ketika mau tidur. Ck ck ck kasihan sekali kau sas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Hari kedua_**

 ** _Sasuke sedang mengobrol seru dengan Shikamaru dan Neji selaku teman sekolahnya dulu di halaman belakang mansionnya. Mereka bernostalgia dengan mengingat-ingat kenangan saat SMA dulu. Hanya mereka bertiga tanpa ada pasangannya masing-masing yang tak tau lagi ngapain di teras depan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh ya kalau tak salah, kau pernah pacaran dengan Sakura kan, Sasuke ?" Neji mulai membuka cerita._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hn." Respon Sasuke. Err… sepertinya author harus menghapus kata 'seru' di awalan tadi._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh iya Sakura kan mantan Sasuke. Kok bisa ya ? Padahal kan waktu itu kalian beda sekolah dan Sakura satu tingkat di bawah kita." Shikamaru ikut-ikutan membahas topik yang di ambil Neji._**

 ** _Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahu tanda tak tahu. Ia sendiri juga bingung Sakura tahu dirinya darimana. Ah ini ya yang dinamakan terkenal hingga ke sekolah lain pun dirinya sampai di ketahui. Njirr…narsis sekali kau sas -_-"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh ya bagaimana rasanya saat kau berpacaran dengan Sakura ?" Tanya Neji penasaran._**

 ** _Ketika Sasuke hendak menjawab tiba-tiba suara lain menyelanya terlebih dulu. "Kamu pacaran dengan Sakura, Suke~ ?!"_**

 ** _Oh my god. Ternyata itu suara 'istri' cantik manisnya. Sasuke yang syok karena kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba jadi tambah 2 x lipat ketika mendengar pertanyaan Naruto._**

 ** _"_** ** _Jadi benar kamu berpacaran dengan Sakura ?! Sejak kapan, Suke~ sejak kapan ?!" Naruto mulai histeris membuat Sasuke jadi kalang kabut._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sayang, itu gak benar. Aku gak pacaran dengan Sakura. Hei, Shika, jelaskan pada 'istri' ku." Sasuke memandang Shikamaru meminta bantuan._**

 ** _Tapi apa yang di jawab Shika. "Lah apanya ? Kan memang benar kau pacaran dengan Sakura."_**

 ** _Naruto melotot_**

 ** _Sasuke melongo_**

 ** _"_** ** _Iya, bahkan kau tak menyangkal ketika ku tanya tadi." Neji tak meringankan justru malah memperkeruh suasana._**

 ** _Naruto mulai mewek_**

 ** _Sasuke mulai panik '45_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sasuke jahat ! Ternyata benar kau berpacaran dengan Sakura ! Berarti selama ini kau telah selingkuh di belakangku. Apanya yang 'satu-satunya' di hatimu kalau kau dengan tega menduakanku, Sasuke !" Naruto menangis. Ia sampai berbicara melankolis karena tak terima dengan kenyataan bahwa Sasuke telah menduakan cintanya. Ceilee…_**

 ** _Aduuh… hamsyoong. Iki piye toh. Kok malah jadi runyam begini. Ini gara-gara dua makhluk kampret bin kutu kupret ini nih. Bukannya menjelaskan yang sebenarnya malah membenarkan tuduhan Naruto. Sasuke mendeathglare dua makhluk kampret bin kutu kupret yang sedang memasang tampang tak berdosa. Sasuke makin kalang kabut ketika Naruto pergi meninggalkannya menuju kamar._**

 ** _Setibanya di kamar._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sasuke jahaaat ! Dasar laki-laki buaya ! Ceraikan aku, ceraikaan !" Naruto langsung mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya dari rasa sakit hati yang menurut author tak jelas._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sayang, kamu jangan percaya kata mereka. Itu semua tidak benar. Memang aku berpacaran dengan Sakura tap-_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tuh kan benar. Ternyata yang mereka katakan kalau kamu pacaran sama Sakura. Dasar laki-laki jahat !"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hei, siapa bilang ?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Itu barusan kamu bilang tadi kalau kamu pacaran sama Sakura. Tak kusangka suami yang begitu ku cintai tega mengkhianatiku bahkan terang-terangan mengatakannya padaku. Kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi, Sasuke. Aku benci padamu !"_**

 ** _'_** ** _Lah aku kan belum selesai ngomong tadi.' Sasuke sweatdrop._**

 ** _Sasuke yang awalnya kesengsem mendengar kata 'suami yang begitu kucintai' keluar dari bibir mungil Naruto langsung buyar ketika mendengar kata 'aku benci padamu' dari 'istri' cantik manisnya._**

 ** _Waduh…_**

 ** _'_** ** _Aku benci padamu'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Aku benci padamu'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Aku benci padamu'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Aku-_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tidaaakkk !" Teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba yang sontak membuat Naruto kaget plus bingung juga. Suaminya ini kesambet yak, kok mendadak teriak begitu._**

 ** _"_** ** _Jangan. Jangan, Naru jangan. Jangan benci aku." Sasuke langsung berlutut di depan Naruto sambil memeluk perut ndut 'istri' cantik manisnya. Sasuke memasang muka melas dan tak rela ketika mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur keluar dari bibir manis Naruto. Bahkan kata-kata itu terus terngiang di benaknya. Ia begitu mencintai 'istri' cantik manisnya dan tak akan mau berpisah dengan 'istri'nya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sa-_**

 ** _"_** ** _Huwee aku mencintaimu, Naru. Yang dikatakan Shika dan Neji itu tak benar. Mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan si pinky itu yang bahwasannya aku telah memiliki 'istri' yang cantik dan manis sepertimu. Aku mencintaimu, Naru." Awalnya Naruto mau marah ketika mendengar kata 'cantik dan manis' dari Sasuke tapi di urungkannya ketika melihat Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan air mata buaya. Suaminya kok jadi OOC begini, pikir Naruto._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ya, Suke~ aku percaya. Aku juga mencintaimu." Naruto memandang lembut Sasuke yang berada di bawahnya. Sasuke mendapatkan belaian sayang dari Naruto di pipinya. Sasuke berdiri dan langsung memeluk 'istri' nya namun tak sampai menekan perut 'istri' nya yang sedang berisi jabang bayi di sana._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naru. Jangan percaya kata-kata orang lain sebelum kau mendengar dari diriku sendiri. Kau jiwaku dan aku merasa tak pantas hidup di dunia ini jika kau benci aku." Eaakk Sasuke menggombal._**

 ** _Naruto menggeleng. Ia pun membalas pelukan suaminya yang selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman. "Aku tak benci kamu kok. Aku tadi tak bersungguh-sungguh. Aku tadi hanya kalut kalau-kalau yang di katakan Shika dan Neji itu benar. Maaf ya."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tidak-tidak. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf telah membuatmu kalut. Kau sedang hamil tapi aku telah membuatmu seperti ini." Wew, kata-kata Sasuke romantis juga ya. Baru kali ini ngedengar Kanjeng Raden kang mas agung Uchiha Sasuke bisa berkata romantis._**

 ** _Keesokan harinya_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sasukeee ! Malam ini kamu tidur di luar !" Teriakan membahana sang nyonya Uchiha memecah ketenangan di sore hari saat mereka semua berkumpul di taman belakang mansion Uchiha._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lho ? Kenapa, sayang ?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau berbohong padaku. Kau bilang tak berpacaran dengan Sakura buktinya Sakura sendiri mengatakan bahwa kamu pacaran dengannya."_**

 ** _"_** ** _APA !?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Pokoknya aku tak mau tau. Malam ini kamu tidur di luar. Titik gak pake koma."_**

 ** _"_** ** _ARRGHH…"_**

 ** _Sementara di tempat lain_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sakura, kok kamu bilang kamu pacaran dengan Sasuke ?" Ino yang duduk di sebelah Sakura menyikutnya. Dia sedikit kasihan dengan Sasuke yang lagi-lagi bertengkar dengan Naruto dan untuk ke dua kalinya tidur di luar._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku gak bilang begitu kok." Ujar Sakura membela diri._**

 ** _"_** ** _Itu kok Naruto tadi ngomong gitu."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Itu karena Narutonya langsung pergi sebelum aku selesai ngomong. Waktu dia nanya apa aku pacaran dengan Sasuke, ya aku jawab aja 'iya, tapi itu dulu.' Bahkan kalau tak salah Naruto mendengar hanya jawaban 'iya' dari ku saja. Selebihnya Naruto nya gak denger karena udah main pergi aja." Sakura menjelaskan yang di tanggapi dengan 'ooh' dari Ino. Dia hanya turut prihatin dengan Sasuke yang saat ini sedang pundung di pojokan karena lagi-lagi ia di nistain author._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Hari ketiga_**

 ** _Hari dimana semuanya berjalan dengan tenang, aman, tentram dan damai. Awalnya sih…_**

 ** _Tampak para pria sedang mengerubuni satu laptop –kecuali para uke- yang sedang melihat entah apa isinya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Geser dikit napa sih. Gak keliatan tau." Chouji._**

 ** _"_** ** _Badanmu itu yang kebesaran." Neji._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hei, Lee. Kepalamu di tundukkin dikit bisa gak sih ?!" Shikamaru._**

 ** _"_** ** _Woi, jangan geser-geser mulu. Sempit nih." Sasuke._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lagian kenapa harus satu laptop sih." Lee._**

 ** _"_** ** _Biar asyik kalau nontonnya rame-rame gini." Itachi._**

 ** _"_** ** _Wuih lihat tuh. Doggy style." Shino._**

 ** _"_** ** _Suasanya makin memanas euy…" Neji._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ada yang threesome gak ? Atau foursome gitu ?" Sai._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ntaran aja. Ini lagi seru." Itachi._**

 ** _"_** ** _Boleh di coba nih sama si puppy." Shikamaru._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku juga bakalan mencobanya dengan Naruto." Oh, betapa mesumnya kau bang Sas._**

 ** _"'_** ** _Istri' mu kan lagi hamil. Ntar kenapa-kenapa lagi ama kandungannya. Ini kan hard." Sai baik banget sampai ngingatin._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ya, gak usah yang hardnya. Style-nya di ambil tapi pelan-pelan ngelakuinnya. Beres." Frontal banget dah kata-kata Sasuke -_-_**

 ** _Njirr… kata-kata mereka terdengar ambigu banget. Apakah kalian tahu mereka sedang ngapain ? Ah, sepertinya tak perlu di jelasin, pasti kalian sudah tahu dari kata-kata mereka. ,_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kalian lagi ngeliat apaan sih ?" Suara cempreng namun imut tiba-tiba menyelinap ke obrolan mereka._**

 ** _Mereka kaget. Seperti di komandoin, semua langsung bubar dan duduk di tempat masing-masing setelah laptop dengan kecepatan cahaya di turn off kan oleh Sasuke. Mereka terkejut bukan main ketika mengetahui Naruto sudah berdiri di depan mereka. Bahkan Kiba dan Gaara juga berdiri di belakangnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Eh Na-naruto. Ada apa, sayang ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada gugup._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tanya kalian sedang nonton apa ?" Naruto mengulang pertanyaannya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Eh itu...hmm… kami sedang nonton… hmm…nonton…" Sasuke gelagapan. Dia menyikut lengan Shikamaru yang duduk di sampingnya meminta bantuan. Perasaan Sasuke minta bantuan sama Shika terus deh. Atau jangan-jangan kalian jodoh deh kayaknya. *author di mutilasi._**

 ** _Shikamaru yang mengerti maksud Sasuke langsung saja menjawab. "Kami tadi lagi nonton dunia binatang."_**

 ** _Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung, 'Kawaii.' Bathin semua orang yang ada di sana ketika melihatnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Dunia binatang ? Hmm… berarti ada rubah juga dong ya ?"_**

 ** _Serentak semuanya mengangguk._**

 ** _"_** ** _Wah kalau gitu aku juga mau lihat. Aku ingin tahu tentang rubah !" Seru Naruto girang yang malah membuat para pria –kecuali uke- yang ada di sana langsung menahan napas._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku juga dong. Aku mau tau jenis-jenis anjing apa aja." Kiba juga ikut-ikutan. Gaara hanya diam saja. Dia sedang sibuk memikirkan binatang apa yang harus dia lihat._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tidak boleh !" Seru para pria –kecuali uke- serentak._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kok gak boleh ?" Tanya Naruto bingung._**

 ** _"_** ** _Itu karena… ka-karena…" Mereka bingung mau menjawab apa. Lagian Shika sih, masa' jawabnya dunia binatang. Bitch please, sejak zaman kapan pria-pria dewasa suka nontonin acara dunia binatang ?_**

 ** _"_** ** _Karena ?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya lagi. Ketiga uke ini menunggu jawaban dari pria-pria yang ada dihadapannya._**

 ** _Tiba-tiba Chouji berdiri dan berkata. "Ah sepertinya aku harus kembali, Naru. Aku lupa kalau bisnis restaurant telah ku tinggal selama tiga hari." Sepertinya Chouji ingin melarikan diri. -_-"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Eh kok buru-buru banget ? Apa gak bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi ?" Naruto sedikit tak rela jika Chouji pulang yang otomatis orang-orang yang berkumpul jadi berkurang._**

 ** _"_** ** _Maaf ya, Naru. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan bisnis ku lama-lama. Takutnya terjadi apa-apa jika aku tak mengawasi. Semoga anakmu cepat lahir ya, jaa ne~" Chouji yang pamit buru-buru justru menimbulkan curiga di ketiga hati uke-uke ini._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ada yang tahu Chouji kenapa ? Kok dia buru-buru pulang begitu ?" Pertanyaan Kiba di jawab gelengan oleh para pria –kecuali uke- begitu kompak._**

 ** _Gaara memicingkan matanya. "Sebenarnya kalian habis ngapain tadi ?"_**

 ** _Ketika Neji hendak menjawab namun tiba-tiba saja suara seorang wanita menyela lebih dulu. "Itu karena mereka habis nonton bokep, Gaara."_**

 ** _Suara yang berasal dari belakang para pria –kecuali uke- ini membuat mereka sontak memandang ke arah belakang. Tampak seorang wanita bercepol dua sedang cekikian berjalan mendekati mereka._**

 ** _"_** ** _Bokep ?" Beo Naruto._**

 ** _"_** ** _Porno, Naru." Jawab Gaara dengan poker face-nya._**

 ** _"_** ** _APA ?!" Serentak Naruto dan Kiba terkejut._**

 ** _"_** ** _Se-sejak kapan kau ada di sana, Tenten ?" Tanya Neji._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sejak 'aku bakalan mencobanya dengan Naruto'." Jawab Tenten enteng sambil menatap jahil Sasuke yang sudah melotot horror ketika ia tahu kalau perkataannya yang barusan di dengar Tenten. Ugh…betapa malunya diriku, pikir Sasuke._**

 ** _"_** ** _Siapa yang punya ide ?" Tanya Naruto jutek._**

 ** _Sontak semuanya menunjuk ke arah Itachi. Dialah biang keroknya hingga berakhir ketahuan begini._**

 ** _"_** ** _Dan ini laptop siapa ?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk laptop yang sudah tertutup yang tergeletak di atas meja._**

 ** _Yang tadinya nunjuk Itachi, sekarang gantian nunjuk Sasuke yang hatinya sudah was-was._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ooh jadi kamu masih nyimpen hal-hal yang 'begituan' ya Suke~ ?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyuman manis namun seperti senyuman evil kalau di lihat Sasuke._**

 ** _"_** ** _Bu-bukan, Naru. Aku sudah gak nyimpen lagi. Ini bukan punya aku." Sasuke berusaha membela diri._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lalu punya siapa ?"_**

 ** _Sesudah nunjuk Sasuke, sekarang gentian nunjuk Neji yang wajahnya langsung pucat ketika Gaara menatap tajam ke arahnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hmm begitu rupanya. Naru, sepertinya aku juga harus kembali karena aku punya 'urusan' yang perlu ku urus." Ujar Gaara dengan menekankan kata 'urusan'. Naruto yang paham maksud Gaara langsung mengangguk. "Ya, Gaara. Hati-hati ya."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ne~ Sayang yuk, kita pulang. Aku punya 'kejutan' untukmu." Ujar Gaara dengan tersenyum sangat manis. Orang-orang di sana yang belum pernah melihat Gaara tersenyum manis seperti itu hanya bisa tersepona eh maksudnya terpesona namun berbeda bagi Neji yang langsung mati kutu karena sikap Gaara yang tak biasanya. Apalagi mendengar kata 'kejutan' dari Gaara yang sudah pasti tidak akan berakhir baik bagi Neji._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh ya Tenten, bisa kau panggilkan kakakku Temari karena sepertinya bukan hanya Neji saja yang perlu 'kejutan' melainkan kakakku yang satu ini juga." Gaara tak memandang Tenten melainkan memandang Kankuro yang sama pucatnya dengan Neji. Kalau Temari sudah turun tangan, waduh…bisa mati aku, pikir Kankuro._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ooh tenang saja, Gaara. Bukan kakakkmu saja yang sudah ku panggil. Semua istri juga sudah ku panggil kemari." Selesai Tenten bicara seperti, para istri yang di maksud langsung keluar dari arah belakang Tenten dan berjalan ke arah pasangan masing-masing._**

 ** _"_** ** _Itachi-kun, gimana kalau kita juga ikutan pulang ? Aku yakin kau pasti capek, nanti biar aku yang 'pijit' ya." Kyuubi, sang 'istri' dari Itachi membuka suara lebih dulu. Ia menggandeng tangan Itachi dengan lembut. Di sebelahnya Kichi hanya memandang Itachi yang sudah keringat dingin._**

 ** _"_** ** _Anata, yuk pulang. Mari kita tebarkan 'semangat masa muda' sama-sama." Sakura, Istri dari Lee, ikutan menggandeng tangan suaminya yang sudah gemetaran. Lee tahu tabiat istrinya kalau sudah marah, bakalan gempa bumi kalau ibaratkan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Eh Kankuro, kami mau pulang ini lho. Kamu gak pulang ? Kamu pasti capek kan ? Ntar ntik kita 'jalan-jalan' setelah sampai di sana." Temari memasang senyum evilnya yang mampu membuat Kankuro keder sendiri._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sai-kun, kita juga pulang. Oh ya sekalian aku ingin kamu melukiskan 'sesuatu' untukku setelah sampai di rumah kita nanti ya." Ino mendekati suaminya yang masih memasang senyum manis meskipun keringat dingin telah mengucur deras dari keningnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Shika-koi, yuk. Kita juga pulang. Tenang saja, nanti kamu bisa 'tidur' sepuasnya setelah sampai di rumah." Shikamaru meneguk ludahnya paksa ketika melihat Kiba mendekatinya dengan senyum yang tak biasa yang pastinya Shikamaru tak bakalan selamat setelah melihat senyum itu._**

 ** _"_** ** _Shino-kun, ayo pulang. 'Kasihan' serangga-seranggamu di rumah tak ada yang mengurus maka dari itu lebih baik kita pulang, takutnya ada apa-apa dengan serangga-seranggamu yang 'menggemaskan' itu." Bahkan Hinata yang terkenal lemah lembut dan pemalu pun bisa juga berubah menjadi devil jika ia sedang marah. Memang Shino terlihat biasa saja ketika di lihat tapi bagi siapapun yang kini berada di dekatnya sudah pasti dapat melihat bahwa tangan Shino bergetar._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yaaah… pada pulang semua. Ya sudah, aku juga pulang ya Naru-chan. Gak asyik kalau semuanya udah pada pulang, jadinya kan gak ramai lagi. Gak seru." Tenten yang melihat para uke dan istri mengajak pulang suami mereka hanya bisa lesu. "Jaa ne~ Naru-chan. Jaga kesehatanmu ya."_**

 ** _Setelah semuanya pamit pulang secara mendadak dan secara serentak pula, membuat mansion Uchiha langsung sunyi yang hanya meninggalkan Sasuke yang di tatap oleh Naruto serta tak lupa senyuman manis (baca : evil) nya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Suke~ ?" Panggil Naruto dengan senyum yang tetap bertengger di bibirnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _I-iya sayang ?" Sasuke begitu sulit menelan ludahnya di karenakan gugup dan juga err…takut apa yang akan di lakukan 'istri' cantik manisnya ini pada dirinya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kita ke kamar yuk, ada yang ingin ku 'tunjukkan' padamu." Pinta Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan suaminya dan membawanya ke kamar. Sasuke bak sapi yang di cucuk hidungnya hanya patuh-patuh saja._**

 ** _Sesampainya di kamar_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aduh sayang, ampun !"_**

 ** _Lho ? Lho ? Ini Sasuke-nya kenapa yak ? Kok kayak meratap gitu ? Lagi di apain sih sama dek Naru, ah author penasaran. Kalian juga penasaran kan ? Ooh gak yak ? Ya udah biar author ngintip sendiri._**

 ** _Tampak Sasuke duduk di atas papan cuci baju, yang itu lho yang ada gerigi-geriginya. Dah tau kan ? Nah itu dia. Sasuke sedang duduk bersimpuh di atas papan cuci baju atau sering di bilang papan gilesan (mungkin) –yang entah di dapat Naruto darimana- dengan Naruto duduk santai di atasnya sambil menonton televisi. Kalau Cuma di suruh duduk bersimpuh doang sih gak masalah tapi haruskah Naruto duduk di atasnya yang justru malah bikin sakit tulang kering Sasuke saja. Lah bukannya itu tujuannya Sas. Kan ente lagi di hukum._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sayang, ampun. Gak nakal lagi deh." Sasuke merengek dan hendak memeluk pinggang Naruto namun segera di tepis Naruto._**

 ** _"_** ** _Eits… jangan coba-coba nyentuh." Ancam Naruto. Sasuke pun mengurungkan niatnya yang hendak memeluk 'istri' cantik manisnya ini._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sakit, sayang. Udah dong. Janji gak bakalan ngulang lagi. Ampun sayang ampun." Sasuke terus memohon-mohon pada Naruto yang terlihat santai-santai saja mendengar ratapan suaminya._**

 ** _Kenapa para uke dan istri sangat marah ketika suami mereka menonton *tiiittt*. Eh author lupa kalau fict ini rate M. Oh ya udah, mari kita ulang lagi. XD_**

 ** _Kenapa para uke dan istri sangat marah ketika suami mereka menonton porn film ? Itu di karenakan setiap mereka menonton pasti langsung di praktekkin ke pasangan masing-masing. Bukan sekali saja, bisa sampai berkali-kali. Yang posisi top mah enak, dapet nikmatnya. Lah yang posisi bottom ujung-ujungnya pasti dapet ngilu dan sakit, meskipun sempat ngerasa nikmat juga sih. Makanya para uke dan istri tak akan membiarkan pasangan mereka menonton porn film, kalau mereka menonton ya beginilah hasilnya. Mereka akan menghukum pasangan mereka dengan cara mereka masing-masing termasuk yang sedang dilakukan Naruto pada Sasuke saat ini._**

Flashback Off

Alhasil Sasuke selalu mendapat batunya, getahnya dan juga sialnya. Makanya Sasuke berharap jangan sampai mereka kesini lagi. Jika ukenya ingin mereka kesini lagi, Sasuke akan mencari cara agar Naruto tak menginginkannya lagi. Tak peduli reaksi Naruto bagaimana, dia pasti akan mencari cara juga biar Naruto ngambek. Tak peduli apapun caranya, baik halal maupun yang mesum sekalipun. -_-"

"Suke~ !" Panggil Naruto.

"E-eh iya sayang ?" Jawab Sasuke agak kaget karena barusan saja dia sibuk memikirkan cara yang ntah kapan tercapainya. ^0^

"Kamu kok ngelamun ? Kamu denger gak sih apa yang aku bilang tadi ?"

"Eh memangnya kamu bilang apa tadi ?" Cieee Sasuke ternyata budek eciee. *author di lempar bakiak.

Naruto mendengus. "Tadi aku bilang temani aku ke pasar."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya satu. "Ke pasar ? Ngapain ?" Tanyanya heran.

"Mau beli jeruk. Naru lagi pengen jeruk." Oow, sepertinya Naruto ngidam lagi.

"Tapi kenapa harus kita yang ke pasar ? Kan bisa suruh butler yang beli."

Naruto menggeleng, menolak usulan Sasuke. "Aku pengen sekalian jalan-jalan. Aku bosan di rumah terus. Gimana, Suke~ mau ya ?" Puppy eyes no jutsu telah di lancarkan Naruto. Sasuke hanya mampu mengangguk tanda meng-iya-kan karena tak mampu menangkis kekuatan(?) tatapan melas 'istri' cantik manisnya.

Ciaaat… mari kita ubah lokasi

Di pasar

Ketika telah sampai di pasar, ekspresi yang pertama kali di tunjukkan Sasuke pada 'istri' nya ialah _Are You Kidding Me ?_ yang hanya di balas dengan cengiran lebar 'istri' cantik manisnya. Naruto yakin mau belanja di sini ?

"Na-naru ?" Panggil Sasuke agak ragu.

"Hm." Sahut Naruto.

"Kamu yakin mau belanja di sini ?"

"Iya, memang kenapa ? Kan ini pasar."

"Aku tahu kalau ini pasar, makanya aku tanya, kamu yakin belanja di sini ? Bukannya biasanya kita belanja di supermarket." Sasuke mengernyit memandang tempat yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini. Agak gimana gitu dia ngeliatnya.

Iya sih, yang mereka datangi sekarang ini emang pasar tapi 'pasar' yang sangat berbeda dari yang di bayangkan Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke mengira Naruto ingin ke pasarnya itu kalau gak Mall ya supermarket. Eh taunya malah di ajak ke tempat beginian. Bukan Sasuke lebay atau gimana tapi yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke memang belum pernah sama sekali menjambani –eh salah- menyambangi tempat yang euh… sangat bukan Uchiha sekali. Kalian mau tau tempat seperti apa yang membuat Sasuke jadi OOC begini ?

Eng ing eng !

Pasar Tradisional

Yap, sekarang ini mereka sedang berada di dekat pintu masuk pasar tradisional. Jangan kalian kira pasar tradisional yang sudah di renovasi, lantai marmer, meja-meja yang juga telah terbuat dari semen dan di lapisi dengan keramik, tempat parkir yang tersedia. Salah. Kalian salah besar. Yang di maksud pasar tradisional ya emang beneran pasar tradisonal beneran. Jalanan becek dengan tanah dan lumpur, penuh dengan orang ramai yang bikin sesak, di setiap sudut ada saja yang berdagang dengan membentangkan terpal berbagai ukuran, suara-suara penjual dan pembeli mewarnai suasana pasar, belum lagi beraneka aroma bercampur baur dengan bau keringat orang-orang di sana. Lengkaplah sudah. Sasuke menelan ludahnya paksa. Apa ia akan kuat jika masuk ke dalam sana ? Bukan maksud untuk sok atau gimana. Sasuke memang belum pernah sekalipun mengunjungi tempat seperti ini. Bahkan dirinya yang waktu kecil sering di ajak ibunya ke pasar tapi tidak pernah ke pasar yang seperti ini. Paling ibunya mengajaknya ke supermarket atau menunggu pedagang sayur keliling yang lewat depan rumah.

"Suke~ ayo ! Kok malah melamun sih ?" Sang 'istri' cantik manisnya menggandeng lengan Sasuke dan membawanya ikut masuk ke dalam.

"Naru, kamu beneran yakin mau belanja di sini ?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi untuk menyadarkan 'istri' cantik manisnya kalau tempat ini terlalu jorok untuk malaikat manis seperti Naruto. Termasuk dirinya juga sih. Bisa-bisa ia pingsan lagi di dalam sana. Kan gak etis banget seorang Uchiha Sasuke pingsan hanya karena tak kuat berada di dalam pasar tradisional. Ha-ha-ha bisa-bisa mbah Madara yang sudah di alam sana pun akan menertawainya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau disini ? Tidak masalah kan. Kan kita Cuma beli buah jeruk aja, Suke~ setelah itu kita pulang."

"Tapi kenapa harus disini ?! Kan disupermarket ada. Bahkan kita gak perlu berdesak-desakan kek gini." Sasuke tetap bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Kamu sebenarnya niat gak sih menemani aku ?! Kalau gak mau bilang, biar aku pergi sendiri. Kamu udah gak sayang lagi sama aku." Naruto ngambek. Bibirnya sudah maju beberapa senti dengan pipi menggembung membuat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di pasar harus bertabrakan gara-gara ngeliat makhluk imut di pasar.

Astaga, Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. Sasuke paling tak tahan kalau 'istri' cantik manisnya udah ngambek gini. Mana bisa berkutik lagi dia kalau udah ngeliat ekspresi menggemaskan Naruto. Mau tak mau dia harus menuruti keinginan ukenya, apalagi ukenya sedang hamil saat ini. Sikap keras kepala Naruto jadi bertambah 2 x lipat. Dengan sangat-sangat-sangat terpaksa Sasuke meng-iya-kan permintaan 'istri' cantik manisnya. Ia rela asalkan Naruto bahagia. Ya, termasuk rela memasuki tempat yang joroknya naudzubillah ini. Sebelum masuk, Sasuke sempat menghela nafas dulu. Ya, hitung-hitung buat nguatin dirilah.

"Ayo, ayo dibeli."

"Cari apa tuan ? Ikan ? Ayam atau gurita ? Pilihlah tuan, semuanya ini baru masuk kok. Masih segar-segar."

"Pak, berapa ikannya sekilo ?"

"Paman tolong santannya ½ kg."

"Ayo dipilih, dipilih, dipilih."

"Sayang anak-sayang anak."

"Mama, beliin balon, ma."

"Cari apa nyonya ? Nih ada sayur, pilihlah nyonya."

"Bi, berapa bayamnya satu ikat ?"

"Jeruk manis-jeruk manis. Murah, murah."

Berbagai macam suara memasuki gendang telinga Sasuke. Baik suara pembeli yang cerewet menanyakan harga barang yang ingin di belinya maupun suara penjual yang bawel menawarkan dan terus mempromosikan(?) barang dagangannya. Cukup membuat Sasuke sesak, pusing dan sumpek. Mana jalanan becek lagi. Bagaikan uji nyali Sasuke rasakan ketika masuk kesini. Kapanlah semua ini akan berakhir.

"Sasuke, ayo kita ke sana. Disana ada yang jual jeruk." Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dan berhenti ditempat orang berdagang jeruk. Sasuke yang sudah uring-uringan memikirkan nasib naasnya yang telah datang kesini dan terus berpikir untuk cepat enyah dari pasar ini namun sepertinya keadaannya sungguh berbeda dengan ukenya. Naruto tampaknya tenang-tenang saja masuk ke tempat ini seolah ia sudah biasa dan sering datang kesini. Buktinya Sasuke yang sudah pasang muka ngenes, 'istri' cantik manisnya masih aja pasang wajah ceria dengan senyum manis membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya harus rela barang dagangannya berhamburan ke tanah gara-gara terpana memandang paras imut Naruto.

"Paman, berapa harga jeruknya ?"

Si paman yang di tanya bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto justru malah meneteskan air liurnya karena tak tahan dengan pesona ultimate uke Naruto.

"Hei, paman. Kami kesini ingin membeli jeruk paman, bukan ingin melihat tampang mupeng paman." Kalimat sarkartis Sasuke langsung keluar ketika mendapati si paman asyik memandangi 'istri' cantik manisnya yang telah ia sembunyikan dibelakang tubuh tinggi tegapnya.

Si paman akhirnya tersadar dari lamunan konyolnya. "Eh-eh maaf tuan, nyonya. Mau beli jeruk ya ? Mau berapa kilo ?" Si paman langsung salah tingkah ketahuan karena sudah memperlihatkan tampang mesumnya. Naruto yang mendengar dirinya di panggil 'nyonya' oleh sang paman ingin protes namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena terlalu malas, mungkin karena efek kehamilannya kali yak. Entahlah Naru.

Naruto yang ada di balik punggung Sasuke mengintip. "Jeruk asamnya ada gak paman ?"

Si paman mengernyit bingung. "Lho kok malah nanya jeruk asam ? Bukannya nyonya mau beli jeruk manis ya ?"

Sasuke pun sama bingungnya dengan si paman mendengar Naruto yang nanyain jeruk asam. Setahu Sasuke dimana-mana orang nyari jeruk itu yang manis bukan yang asam. Apa enaknya makan jeruk asam ?

Hmm sepertinya Sasuke lupa sesuatu. Tenang saja Sasuke, sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Jeruk manisnya juga, aku beli 1 kg ya. Jadi ada atau tidak jeruk asamnya, paman ?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Meski bingung, si paman akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ada kok nyonya. Mau berapa kilo ?"

"2 kg." Jawab Naruto cepat bin singkat.

Si paman segera melaksanakan permintaan Naruto. Setelah membungkus dan menimbang jeruk permintaan Naruto, si pamanpun menyerahkannya pada Naruto yang malah disambut Sasuke. Sasuke takkan membiarkan Naruto membawa barang meski itu ringan sekalipun dan mengingat yang dibawanya ini mempunyai total berat 3 kg, yang sudah pasti berat bagi orang hamil seperti Naruto.

Naruto meminta uangnya dari Sasuke dan langsung diberikan. Ketika hendak membayar tiba-tiba si paman berkata. "Eh gak usah. Gratis aja untuk nyonya. Lagian jeruk asam kan kurang peminatnya."

Naruto agak terkejut lalu bilang. "Ya udah kalau gitu, aku bayar yang jeruk manisnya aja."

Lagi-lagi si paman menolak. "Eh tetap gak usah. Ambil saja. Anggap aja itu hadiah buat nyonya yang manis yang sudah mau membeli jeruk saya. Sering-sering beli jeruk di tempat saya ya nyonya manis." Si paman yang gak sadar situasi malah ngedipin mata bikin Sasuke gregetan pengen congkel tuh mata.

Naruto hendak protes lagi namun kali ini di dahului Sasuke. "Kalau begitu terimakasih paman telah berbaik hati memberikan dagangan gratisnya pada **istri** saya." Sasuke sengaja menekankan kata 'istri' dalam kalimatnya lalu melanjutkan. "Dan satu lagi, kalau bisa jaga matanya paman kalau gak ingin di congkel. Jangan seenaknya godain istri orang." Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto pergi dari situ setelah sempat mendeatglare paman mesum penjual jeruk itu yang tampak pucat.

Skip Time

Saat ini pasangan fenomenal ini telah sampai di rumah Kanjeng Raden kang mas agung Uchiha Sasuke dengan selamat dan aman sentosa. Akhirnya Sasuke telah bebas dari tempat laknat itu –bagi Sasuke- dan bisa menghirup udara segar.

"Suke~."

Sasuke yang sedang menonton televisi berbalik menoleh ke arah sang uke yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya membawa jeruk belanjaannya. Naruto duduk disampingnya, meletakkan keranjang buah dengan isi yang penuh jeruk.

"Ini. Suke~ juga makan." Naruto menyodorkan jeruk-jeruk itu ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke awalnya heran namun ia tak bertanya melainkan mengambil satu jeruk itu lalu mengupasnya. Detik kemudian matanya harus otomatis mengedip cepat karena merasakan rasa asam menyapa lidahnya.

"Naru, jeruknya asam." Adu Sasuke sambil menyodorkan jeruk yang dipegangnya ke arah Naruto.

"Aku tahu." Naruto menjawab santai.

Tampak dahi Sasuke mengerut tanda tak mengerti.

"Makanya itu aku suruh makan. Jangan lupa dihabiskan ya. Awas kalau gak di habisin." Lanjut Naruto dengan nada mengancam. Setelah itu ia tersenyum manis tak menyadari wajah Sasuke yang memucat. Jangan-jangan ini ngidam 'istri' cantik manisnya.

Akhirnya Sasuke menemukan jawaban kenapa 'istri' cantik manisnya membeli jeruk asam. 2 kg lagi. Ternyata oh ternyata di beli untuk dirinya. Sasuke meringis ketika tahu bahwa Naruto memakan jeruk yang manis sedangkan dia yang asam. Naruto memakan jeruk manis dengan santainya tak mempedulikan suaminya yang sudah merana.

 _'_ _Betapa pedulinya engkau padaku wahai 'istri' ku sayang.'_ Bathin Sasuke nelangsa.

Sambil menangis dalam hati Sasuke memakan jeruk asam itu 'sepenuh hati'.

Oh Tuhan, tabahkanlah hamba.

Yang sabar ya, Sas. XD

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Gimana minna~ gimana ?**

 **Kurang asyikkah chap yang ini ? Huwee hontou ni gomenasai, Itsu sempat kehilangan mood pas ngelanjutin yang ini alhasil sempat tersendat di tengah jalan tapi akhirnya masih bisa di selesaikan juga meskipun makin gaje hehe #plak**

 **Masih kurang panjangkah ? Kalau gitu bunuh sajalah hayati, hayati sudah tak kuat. Biarkanlah hayati mati dirawa-rawa ini #hajared**

 **Hontou ni gomenasai atas update-an yang super duper lama ini :v**

 **miszshanty051**

Itu udah lanjut :3

 **veira sadewa**

Nyemplung got ? Hmm boleh juga #plak

haha sekali-sekali kagak dapat jatah gak apa2 dong :v

ini udah update, arigatou atas review nya

jangan lupa review lagi yak ^^

 **choikim1310**

Hountoi ni ? Waah Itsu merasa senang, ternyata ada juga yang suka sama ff Itsu yg abal2 bin gaje ini XD

saat2 lahiran ya ? Hmm akan Itsu pikirkan

arigatou telah me-review

terus review karya Itsu yak J

 **uzumakinamikazehaki**

Itu udah lanjut

arigatou atas review nya :3

 **Dewi15**

Heee penasarankah ? Ini dia obat atas penasaranmu itu ^^

Arigatou telah me-review

 **SNCKS**

Hahaha padahal Itsu waktu ngetik percakapan Shino sama Sasuke itu dengan tampang lempeng lho, gak nyangka kalau itu lucu, senang rasanya #plak

Arigatou telah me-review ^^

 **Vilan616**

Hounto ? Arigatou telah suka sama ff abal2 Itsu dan arigatou juga atas review nya XD

 **Dragon's Saga**

Mohon maaf, lemonnya di peras dulu

Silakan menunggu haha XD

 **Arifacandlelight**

Kok banyak banget yak yang kasihan sama Sasuteme ? Itsu aja kagak ada kasihan2 nya tuh #Dichidori Sasuke

Arigatou telah me-review

Terus review karya Itsu yak :v

 **Ryouta Suke**

Ha'i, arigatou

Ini udah lanjut, silakan dinikmati(?) :v

 **Aiko vallery**

Arigatou atas review-nya

Jangan lupa terus review karya Itsu yak

Dan ini sudah lanjut :3

 **Blukang Blarak**

Hehehe arigatou ne~

Okeh2 terimakasih atas sarannya, saran yang sangat membantu, Itsu senang ternyata ada yang memperhatikan

Maklumlah, Itsu hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan #MalahCurcol

Jangan lupa terus review karya abal2 Itsu yak :v

 **stlvyesung**

Arigatou udah mau me-review

eh konfliknya kurang greget ? Lah kan sebelumnya Itsu udah bilang kalau ff Itsu yg ini kagak ada konflik2an :3

genrenya aja romance dan humor, otomatis disini ceritanya Cuma tentang kemesraan SasuNaru

gomen, kalau kurang memuaskan ^^

 **Eun810**

haha resiko punya istri imut ya emang gitu haha

Arigatou telah me-review

 **d14napink**

Arigatou atas saranmu dan saranmu yang tentang pasar itu udah Itsu ikuti lho tapi gak 100% mirip, yaa selebihnya ide Itsu sendiri sih hehe maaf yak kalau kurang memuaskan :3

tapi kalau yang soal majalah playboy itu, wah sepertinya bakalan makin rumit ntik ceritanya

jadi hounto ni gomenasai gak Itsu masukin ke cerita karena takutnya ntik ceritanya malah makin ngawur Itsu bikin XD

arigatou telah me-review

terus review karya Itsu yak ^^

 **yuki suzuran**

Arigatou ^^

itu udah lanjut dan mudah2an seru seperti yang yuki bilang yak

jangan lupa terus review ya :v

 **.1**

eh hounto ? Arigatou J

itu udah lanjut

 **Xhavier rivanea huges**

Sumveh, namamu cukup ribet yak haha #plak

Ini udah lanjut, semoga seru ya

Arigatou atas review nya

S **asu-kun Naru-chan or Naru-kun**

Ini udah lanjut

Heee jadwal update ?! :o

Hontou ni gomenasai, Itsu gak bisa nentuin karena Itsu kalau update gak pernah pasti waktunya

Kadang kalau lagi sempat ya update, kalau gak ya terpaksa nunggu kapan sempatnya hehe #plak

 **Guest**

Arigatou ^^

Terus review karya abal2 Itsu yak

 **yukine**

hounto ? haha arigatou~ ^^

ini udah di lanjut, semoga chap yg ini asyik yak :v


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaa minna~**

 **Hisashiburi ne~ ^^**

 **Jumpa lagi sama Itsu yang baik hati, ramah dan rajin menabung ini *hoeekk**

 **Waaah ff Itsu udah berdebu gara-gara kelamaan gak di perhatikan seperti Itsu yang selalu ingin di perhatikan ini T_T (Readers : Usah baper woi -_-)**

 **Waah gak nyangka banget, udah hampir setahun ff ini terbengkalai ._.**

 **Duh Gusti, gak kerasa banget Itsu ngacangin nih ff, serius**

 **Itsu asli kaget pas ngeliat waktu post ff ini yang terakhir kali, ya ampun kemana aja Itsu selama ini, kok baru nyadar kalau Itsu nge-post terakhir kali di tahun 2015, sekarang udah 2016, mana sebulan lagi mau masuk tahun baru lagi ^.^'**

 **Padahal rasanya baru kemarin nge-post eh tau-tau udah tahun 2016 aja**

 **Sebelumnya maaf ya minna~ Itsu bukannya males update atau pun gak mau update, Itsu pengen update kok secepet mungkin namun ya gimanalah, titisan guru Kakashi yang hobi baca icha icha paradise ya beginilah, kerjaannya ngaret mulu _**

 **Selain itu juga sebelum memasuki bulan puasa, Itsu kerjaannya mudik mulu, start dari Dumai ke Pekanbaru, selesai dari Pekanbaru pulang ke Dumai cuss nyambung ke Medan, tak lama lanjut ke Sibayak siap tu mampir lagi ke Medan ciaat baru balik ke rumah, mana waktu Itsu ke luar kotanya bukan bentar lagi, jadinya kapan mau updatenya coba *_***

 **Dan ini aja beberapa minggu yang lalu barusan pulang dari Medan dikarenakan urusan mendadak dan gak bisa di tunda T_T**

 **Okeh2 daripada kelamaan dengerin curcol Itsu yang gak penting ini, mending langsung tancap aja ke cerita, mana curcol Itsu panjang banget lagi ^.^'**

 **Moga chapter ini memuaskan minna~ sekaligus permintaan maaf Itsu yang udah bikin minna~ nungguin author somplak yang ntah kapan ngelanjutin ff abal2 ini XD**

 **Lagian ff Itsu yang ini udah lama banget gak di notis hahaha XD**

 **Entah masih ada yang ingat atau gak sama ff Itsu yang satu ini ~(^0^!)~**

 **Oh ya sedikit saran, sediakan tisu sebelum baca chapter ini, kalau gak mau juga gak apa2 sih ^^**

 **Siapa tahu nanti hidungnya bocor, kalau berpengaruh sih ._.**

 **Tanggung sendiri resikonya hohoho ~(^0^)~**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Pokoknya punya saya, saya gak peduli meskipun udah di pelototin Masashi Kishimoto T_T  
Genre : Romance, Humor (garing)  
Rate : M  
Pairing : SasuNaru (yg lain nyusul)  
Warnings : Yaoi, BL, AU, Mpreg, gaje, abal, Typo(s), OC, OOC, kata-kata yang amburadul de el el :v**

 **Umur pemain Uchiha Sasuke : 25 tahun**

 **Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto : 23 tahun**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Okeh2 bekicot**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto" =_** Flashback

 _'Naruto' =_ Mind

.

.

.

.

.

6 bulan.

Kandungan Naruto sudah menginjak enam bulan. Hah injak ? Maksudnya memasuki bulan keenam. Bulan keenam ? Bukannya itu bulan Juni yak ? Aduuh maksudnya kandungan Naruto itu usianya enam bulan. Itulah pokoknya. Author jadi bingung kok ribet banget Cuma mau mendiskripsikan soal usia kandungan doang. Di ibaratkan seperti sayur bayam yang mau di bilang sayur kangkung tapi nyatanya sayur sawi. XD

Tidak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu, err… terasa sih, itu karena sang author men-skip usia kandungan Naruto yang episode kemarin baru berusia tiga bulan dan sekarang sudah bertambah tiga bulan lagi sehingga samadengan enam bulan. Bertambah usia kandungan Naruto maka bertambah pula lah ukuran perut Naruto alias membesar sehingga membuatnya tampak _sexy_ –menurut Sasuke-. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke. Si suami tampan nan siaga itu juga bertambah lho. Bertambah mesum maksudnya. Dikarenakan intensitas kemanjaan(?) Naruto kian bertambah maka semakin bertambah mesum pula babang Sasuke.

"Suke~." Salah satu contohnya seperti ini.

"Hm ?"

"Nanti sehabis pulang kerja jangan lupa beli susu kuda liar ya." Pinta Naruto sambil _ngelendot-ngelendot_ di samping Sasuke yang sedang memasang dasi.

Kontan saja gerakan Sasuke memasang dasi langsung terhenti. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda bingung. "Susu kuda liar ?" Dan di balas dengan anggukan Naruto.

"Untuk apa ?"

"Untuk di minum dong Suke~." Rajuk Naruto.

"Ya aku tahu untuk di minum tapi siapa yang bakalan minum ?" Sasuke melanjutkan memasang dasinya.

"Tentu saja buat kuda peliharaannya Gaara dong !" Girang Naruto tak mempedulikan wajah Sasuke yang sudah berubah mimik _WTF_. "Kan kudanya kemarin barusan saja melahirkan tuh, nah jadinya anaknya harus diberi makanan serta susu yang sehat."

Selesai Sasuke memasang dasi, dia hanya memandang 'istri' cantik manisnya ini dengan ekspresi - _Are you be kidding me_ _?-_ namun justru kata-kata yang keluar adalah. "Trus ?"

"Nah aku mau ngasih minum anak kudanya dengan susu kuda liar agar anak kudanya sehat dan kuat."

Sasuke langsung menepuk jidatnya dan kemudian beralih menepuk jidat uke nya namun pelan yang hanya di respon dengan ekspresi linglung Naruto.

"Ya ampun sayang. Untuk apa kamu capek-capek ngasih minum anak kuda ? Kan susu nya bisa langsung di dapat dari induknya. Induknya sendiri yang bakalan menyusui anaknya. Bukannya kita. Kamu ini yang aneh-aneh saja." Jelas Sasuke tak habis pikir dengan keinginan 'istri' cantik manisnya yang satu ini.

Lagian Naruto ini ada-ada saja. Yang mau di beri minum susu itu kuda jinak. Anak kuda lagi tapi susunya susu kuda liar dan yang memberi bukan induk kudanya tapi orang yang sama sekali tak ada hubungan dengan masalah perkudaan(?). Kalau di persingkat menjadi begini, manusia memberi susu kuda liar pada seekor anak kuda yang baru lahir dari kuda jinak. Nah begitulah dia intinya. Gak ngerti ? Ya sudahlah, lupakan.

"Tapi aku mau ngasih minum susu untuk anak kuda." Bibir Naruto langsung maju beberapa centi.

"Ya sayang aku tahu tapi kan gak mung-

 ** _"_** ** _Apa kau ingat yang di katakan kaa-san dulu ? Apapun keinginan 'istri' yang sedang hamil harus di turuti kalau tak ingin anaknya terlahir jadi tukang ngeces." Eaak nasehat yang bagus Itachi._**

Sasuke berhenti berucap ketika tiba-tiba saja ucapan Itachi mengenai masalah ngidam terlintas di kepalanya. Ia jadi teringat akan pesan kakaknya yang satu itu kalau istri yang sedang hamil harus di turuti apa kemauannya kecuali kalau memang istri itu sendiri yang membatalkan keinginannya tanpa ada suruhan seperti yang pernah juga di katakan Itachi.

 ** _"_** ** _Jangan sekali-kali kau tak menuruti keinginan istri jika ia sedang ngidam kecuali kalau ia sendiri yang membatalkan keinginannya semula, baru tak apa-apa jika kau tak menurutinya. Kalau baru sekali, tak apalah tapi untuk yang seterusnya jangan lagi."_**

Sasuke mengkerutkan dahinya. Seperti kata-katanya ada yang di kurangi dan di tukar. Serius deh ada yang hilang. Sasuke bukan orang pelupa kok. Tunggu sebentar, coba ingat-ingat lagi.

 ** _"_** ** _Wah bahaya itu." Respon Itachi. "Jangan sekali-kali kau tak menuruti keinginan Hinata jika ia sedang ngidam kecuali kalau ia sendiri yang membatalkan keinginannya semula, baru tak apa-apa jika kau tak menurutinya. Kalau baru sekali, tak apalah tapi untuk yang seterusnya jangan lagi." Itachi udah kayak ibu mertua yang lagi nasehati menantunya yang lagi hamil aja._**

Nah, ini nih. Baru bener. Err... entah kenapa memang lebih baik yang sebelumnya tadi.

 ** _"_** ** _Makanya turutilah keinginan istrimu untuk membeli susu kuda liar itu, Sasuke. Karena selain istrimu bahagia, iapun jadi semakin sayang padamu dan anakmu tak jadi tukang ngeces."_**

Tunggu dulu, itu kata-kata darimana. Perasaan di cerita sebelumnya gak ada kata-kata itu deh. Lalu kata-kata itu darimana. Sasuke tolah-toleh kesana kemari. Kok isi hatinya jadi menyuruhnya membeli susu kuda liar ? Sejak kapan pula isi hati punya pemikiran (?) sendiri.

 ** _"_** ** _Tak perlu tolah-toleh mencariku begitu, Sasuke. Aku ini hanya isi hatimu. Jadi jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Cukup dengarkan dan jalani saja."_**

Lah, ada lagi. Malah bisa ngobrol lagi. Mana ada isi hati bilang-bilang kalau dia itu isi hati. Lagian isi hatinya kok mirip suara Itachi. Jangan-jangan Itachi ada di dalam dirinya lagi atau lebih parahnya di dalam hatinya lagi. Aduuh gawat kalau gitu. Hatinya untuk ayang Naruto seorang. Tak ada yang boleh satupun orang yang mengisi hatinya kecuali Naruto. Isi hatinya hanya Naruto.

 ** _"_** ** _Tak perlu lebay begitu, Sasuke. Tenang saja. Hatimu baik-baik saja. Gak perlu khawatir tentang siapa yang mengisi hatimu. Seluruh fujoshi dan fudanshi di seluruh dunia juga tahu kalau kau itu Cuma demennya sama Naruto. Dan itu pun- ah ! Hai, thor. Udah siap panggilan alamnya ? Hehehe ini lho aku iseng aja karena lagi gak ada author di tambah lagi aku kan lagi nganggur. Belum dapet peran di cerita ini. Btw, sekalian mau nanya, peranku kapan ya, thor ? Err... thor itu golok buat apaan ? Kok pake di asah segala. Thor ? Author kok kayak psikopat git- huwaaaaaaa toloonggg ! Saya di kejar psikopaattt huwaaaa !_**

 **Ngiiiinggg !  
**

Telinga Sasuke langsung berdenging. Itu isi hatinya ? Kok kayak korban mau di bunuh gitu ? Dan lagi sejak kapan isi hatinya berkata gaje seperti itu. Sasuke jadi ilfeel sendiri kalau emang iya itu isi hatinya. Sasuke mencoba fokus mendengar. Good, suara-suara itu tak terdengar lagi. Baguslah, sudah hilang. Awas saja sampai kebawa mimpi.

"Suke ?" Panggil 'istri' tercinta. Sasuke tersentak kaget. Ketahuan ngelamunin soal isi hatinya yang sempat berdebat dengan author yang menulis cerita ini. Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan isi hatinya di dalam sana.

"Suke kok diam ? Suke gak mau ya ?" Raut wajah Naruto cemberut.

"Eh gak sayang. Gak ada apa-apa kok. Ya sudah aku berangkat kerja dulu ya." Sasuke mengecup dahi 'istri' nya sayang.

Naruto mengantarkan suaminya sampai di pintu depan. Sampai di pintu depan Naruto menyerahkan tas kerja suaminya yang sedari tadi di jinjingnya. Sasuke kembali pamit pada istri tercinta.

"Kamu baik-baik di rumah ya. Jaga anak kita. Aku sayang kamu." Sasuke memeluk 'istri' cantik manisnya ini erat dan di balas Naruto tak kalah erat.

"Kamu juga hati-hati ya. Aku juga sayang kamu."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menunduk tepat di depan perut buncit Naruto.

"Papa pergi dulu ya nak. Kamu baik-baik di rumah. Jaga mama. Jangan rewel ya. Kasihan mama." Naruto tersenyum lembut melihat suaminya begitu perhatian padanya dan juga anak yang di kandungnya. Kemudian ia tertawa geli ketika Sasuke mencium perutnya berulang-ulang dengan kesan menggelitik.

"Dadah." Sasuke melambaikan tangannya pada sang 'istri' tercinta yang di balas dengan lambaikan juga oleh uke nya.

Sasuke menaiki mobilnya dan menyalakan mesinnya. Ia sempat menurunkan kaca mobilnya guna melihat pujaan hatinya yang masih setia menunggunya di teras rumah.

Namun ketika Sasuke hendak menjalankan mobilnya tiba-tiba ia mendengar 'istri' cantik manisnya berteriak. "Suke, ingat ! Jangan lupa susu kuda liarnya ya !" Yang kontan saja menyebabkan Sasuke menabrak pot bunga yang ada di halaman rumah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?"

Suigetsu, teman sekaligus _partner_ kerja Sasuke merasa heran melihat presdir Sharingan Inc. ini seperti orang yang barusan di PHK (Pemutusan Hubungan Kerja) yang tiba-tiba saja terlilit hutang. Lihat saja gayanya. Kedua siku di tumpu di atas meja, kepala menunduk dan kedua tangan meremat rambut sampai kusut. Persis seperti orang yang frustasi. Dan mana ada presdir begitu. Oh ya presdir kan juga manusia ya pasti ada lah. Oke, sorry lupa. ~(^.^)~

"Sasuke, aku bertanya lho bukan sedang berpantun ria. Malah di cuekin." Kembali Suigetsu bersuara. "Ngomong-ngomong aku berbicara dengan Uchiha Sasuke atau bukan nih ?"

"Hn." Respon Sasuke masih dalam keadaan posisi yang tak berubah.

"Nah akhirnya di jawab juga meskipun jawaban menyebalkan sih. Kau kenapa sih ? Ada masalah dengan Naruto ?" Suigetsu adalah teman Sasuke dari bangku SMA dan dia juga tahu mengenai Sasuke yang sudah menikah. Ya jelaslah tahu, orang dia panitia nya. Suigetsu salah satu orang tersabar yang mampu berteman dan menghadapi orang macam Sasuke. Kalau di bilang sabar gak juga sih. Lebih tepatnya makan hati ketimbang sabar. Sering kesalnya ketimbang senangnya kalau berteman sama Sasuke. Pengen banget nampol Sasuke tapi takutnya malah dia yang di tampol. Dan maksud artian di sini ialah kalau Sasuke sudah 'nampol' itu tandanya menjadi pengunjung rumah sakit. Namun yang anehnya meskipun begitu Suigetsu tetap tahan dan masih mau saja berteman dengan Sasuke. Ya mau gimana lagi. Sasuke termasuk orang yang bisa di ajak gila-gilaan dan kalau lagi kambuh baiknya Sasuke bakalan setia kawan dan kadang mau mentraktir.

"Susu."

"Huh ?" Suigetsu kurang _ngeh_ mendengar gumaman tak jelas Sasuke.

"Kuda." Sasuke kembali bergumam dan kali ini mampu di dengar Suigetsu.

Suigetsu gagal paham. "Apaan sih ?"

"Liar."

"Kau ngomong apaan, kampret !?" Akhirnya Suigetsu sewot juga jadinya.

"Susu kuda liar." Suigetsu langsung mengejang ketika melihat Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang tajam ke arahnya di tambah pula _pony-pony_ rambutnya yang menjuntai-juntai di depan wajahnya menambah kesan seram di wajah Sasuke. Oke, Suigetsu merasa ngeri. Serasa di tatap sama psikopat.

"Err... Sas, kok gitu banget lihatnya ?! Kau gak marah kan gara-gara ku bilang kampret tadi kan ? Ya kan ya kan ? Ha-ha-ha, Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan marah gitulah. Maaf deh. Habis kau tadi ngomong gak jelas makanya aku sewot dan mengataimu kampret. Aku yakin kau orangnya gak gampang tersinggung hanya karena di bilang kampret kan ? Ya kan ya kan ?" Sebenarnya Suigetsu ini niat tidak sih minta maaf. Sudah di pandangin dengan tatapan sadako gitu masih juga sempat-sempatnya mengatai orang kampret. Mana sampai tiga kali lagi. (-_-'). Ralat, total telah mencapai empat kali.

"Kau punya susu kuda liar ?" Sasuke memberikan pertanyaan -tak nyambung mengacuhkan ucapan Suigetsu barusan dan mengabaikan wajah melongo Suigetsu. Dia rasa tak ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya. Dia rasa.

"Kau sehat ?" Tanya Suigetsu tak nyambung -juga-.

"Sehat." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tidak !" Sergah Suigetsu. "Aku tak yakin kau sehat. Kau sakit sepertinya."

"Aku sehat wal-alfiat." Sasuke merubah posisinya menjadi duduk tegak dengan kedua siku masih bertumpu di atas meja hanya yang berbeda, kedua tangannya tak lagi meremat rambut melainkan di tumpuk menjadi satu di depan hidungnya yang sebelumnya sempat merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang berantakan. Dan terakhir berpose _stay cool_.

"Aku tak percaya." Suigetsu kembali melanjutkan ketika melihat Sasuke hanya merespon dengan menaikkan satu alis. "Kalau kau memang sehat, seharusnya kau bisa melihat kalau aku ini laki-laki. Sudah pasti tak punya susu. Lihat, rata kan ?" Suigetsu membusungkan dadanya dan meraba dadanya dengan _gestur_ memutar.

Sebelah alis Sasuke mulai berkedut kesal. Suigetsu seperti baleng (banci kaleng) yang lagi goda om-om di pinggir jalan. Dan sorry saja, Sasuke ogah berperan jadi 'om-om' disini.

"Dan apa ? Kuda ? Enak saja ! Aku ini manusia tahu. Enak saja orang tampan begini di samain sama kuda. Pliss deh ah." Lebay Suigetsu.

Urat di pelipis Sasuke sudah mulai menampakkan wujudnya(?).

"Satu lagi." Tangan Suigetsu menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Dengan tangan yang masih berada di atas kepala, Suigetsu berpose –yang menurut Sasuke- menjijikkan. "Kalau soal liar. Iya sih, aku memang liar. Apalagi dalam urusan ranjang. Aku liar dan nakal. Awrrrr~"

 **Syuut**

 **Duak**

 **Bruk**

Akhirnya sepatu Sasuke melayang juga. Dan langsung _headshot_. Rip Suigetsu's Head. XD

" _Ittai_." Ratap Suigetsu merana. Ia sampai jatuh dari kursi di karenakan lemparan maha dahsyat dari sepatu mahal dan mengkilap milik Sasuke.

"Kau menjijikkan." Umpat Sasuke sarkas.

"Apa ? Aku ? Gak salah tuh ?" Suigetsu bangkit dan kembali duduk di kursi. "Bukannya kau yang menjijikkan ? Tanya susu kuda liar pada orang setampan aku ini. Memangnya aku kelihatan seperti orang yang punya susu kuda liar, begitu."

Suigetsu langsung merinding ketika Sasuke malah men-deathglare nya.

"Ma-maksudku sepertinya di supermarket ada jual susu kuda liar. Coba kau cari di sana, aku yakin ada. Memangnya susu nya buat apa ?" Suigetsu langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika melihat Sasuke hendak melepas sepatunya yang sebelah lagi ancang-ancang ingin melemparnya lagi.

Sasuke kembali ke posisi awal yaitu meremat rambutnya dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua siku bertumpu di atas meja. Ia pun berkata. "Naruto ngidam."

Suigetsu mengerutkan dahinya heran. "Lah trus yang jadi masalahnya apa ? Hubungannya ngidam dengan susu kuda liar apaan ? Bukannya dari dulu juga begitu. Kan sudah lumrah kalau orang hamil itu ngidam."

Sasuke tak menyahut. Ia hanya diam dan Suigetsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Entah perasaanku saja atau kau seperti orang frustasi mengetahui Naruto ngidam ?"

"Ya, memang." Jawab Sasuke lalu mengubah posisi duduknya. Capek juga lama-lama menundukkan kepala, mana rambutnya jadi berantakan lagi. Ntar kalau gantengnya hilang bagaimana ? Trus dedek Naru tak suka lagi padanya. Waduh, kan gawat itu.

"Aku frustasi bukan soal Naruto yang ngidam..." Sasuke menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Lalu ?" Tanya Suigetsu singkat.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Ha-ah. Yang ku frustasikan itu ialah yang di idamkan Naruto itu."

Suigetsu mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Tampak berpikir kemudian berkata. "Apa yang salah dengan susu kuda liar ?"

"Tidak ada."

"Truuusssss ?" Lama-lama Suigetsu gondok sendiri jadinya. Sasuke ngomongnya seponggol-seponggol(?). Dia nya kan tak mengerti.

"Memang tak ada yang salah dengan susu kuda liar tapi yang di permasalahkan tujuan susu kuda liar itu. Naruto ingin aku membeli susu kuda liar itu untuk di berikan ke anak kuda yang baru lahir peliharaan temannya, Gaara."

Suigetsu bernapas lega. Akhirnya Sasuke menjelaskan juga ceritanya yang seponggol-seponggol(?) itu. Tunggu, bisa tidak author mengganti kata 'seponggol' itu menjadi kata yang lebih enak di dengar, protes Suigetsu dalam pikirannya yang ternyata di dengar sang author.

Oke, di turuti. Kita ganti katanya menjadi sepenggal-sepenggal.

 _'Nah gitu kan lebih bagus.'_ Suigetsu tersenyum namun hilang dengan sekejap _. 'Tunggu dulu, sepenggal dan seponggol kan cuma beda huruf vokal e dan o doang ! Sama saja ! Tak ada bedanya ! Ngajak ribut nih author !'_ Jerit Suigetsu dalam hati. Author hanya terkekeh.

Berusaha tak mempedulikan author, Suigetsu kembali ke dunianya di mana saat ini ceritanya ia sedang mendengar curcol-an Sasuke kalau boleh di bilang. Dan tadi apa ? Apa ia tadi mendengar 'susu kuda liar di beli untuk di berikan ke anak kuda yang baru lahir' ? Ooh... begitu rupanya.

1

2

3

"BHUAHAHAHA !" Tawa Suigetsu seketika menggelegar di ruangan Sasuke.

 **Syutt**

 **Duak**

 **Bruk**

Kembali Sasuke melakukan _'Headshot'_ dengan amunisi(?) berupa buku yang tebalnya menyaingi kamus dan jangan tanya itu buku tentang apa. Hmm tapi kalau boleh ditebak, sepertinya itu buku biografi.

"Sasuke ! Berhenti melemparkan sesuatu kepadaku. Lama-lama kepalaku ini bisa benjol karena kau !" Suigetsu kembali mengulang kejadian sebelumnya. Bangkit, merepet dan kembali duduk di kursi.

"Memang begitu niatku." Jawab Sasuke kampret.

"Lagian untuk apa sih Naruto melakukan itu ? Kurang kerjaan saja." Komentar Suigetsu pada akhirnya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi korban penganiyaan(?) lemparan Sasuke.

"Jangankan kau, aku saja tak habis pikir. Itulah alasannya mengapa aku begitu frustasi tadi. Ngidam Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi saja."

Suigetsu menyentuh dagunya mencoba berpikir. Sebagai teman yang baik -itupun kalau di anggap- Suigetsu berusaha memberikan jalan keluar untuk Sasuke.

"Hmm bagaimana kalau kau ganti saja dengan susu sapi terus bilang pada Naruto bahwa kau tak menemukannya."

"Itu sama saja aku tak menuruti keinginannya. Bisa-bisa nanti anakku lahir ngeces. Apa kau mau tanggung jawab ?"

"Ck, kau kan bisa merayunya, Sasuke. Bukankah kau perayu handal, masa' membujuk istrimu biar menurut saja tak bisa ?!"

"Kalau ini lain kasusnya, Suigetsu. Kau sedang berhadapan dengan ibu hamil bukannya cewek cabe-cabean yang labil meskipun ibu hamil juga bisa dibilang makhluk labil." Sasuke menyangga dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Tak sadar, Sasuke secara tak langsung mengatai 'istri' nya makhluk labil. Awas Sas, ntar ketahuan Naru lho. Hati-hatilah, nanti tak dapat jatah, hayoolah...

"Dan lagi, sejak kapan aku menjadi perayu handal ? Kau kira aku ini playboy sepertimu yang mau-mau saja sama cabe terong di pinggir jalan."

"Hei ! Jangan fitnah dong ! Enak saja. Levelku tak serendah itu." Sewot Suigetsu.

"Atau ku rayu saja ya dengan ramen." Gumam Sasuke berargumen sendiri tak mempedulikan Suigetsu yang sewot seperti ibu-ibu yang ketinggalan diskon.

"Bisa di coba." Ternyata Suigetsu mendengar gumamannya. Suigetsu mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Waah sudah jam segini. Aku baru ingat kalau aku ada janji dengan Karin."

"Hei, jangan keluyuran di saat jam kerja." Sergah Sasuke memperingati.

"Iih apaan sih. Aku kan keluyurannya sama Karin bukan denganmu. Kenapa kok kau yang heboh ?"

"Karin itu sekretarisku jika kau lupa." Sasuke hanya memasang ekspresi datar. Ia memperbaiki posisi hingga menghadap laptop. Ia berniat melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya yang tertunda di karenakan masalah ngidam 'istri' cantik manisnya yang mampu membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke merasa frustasi.

Suigetsu nyengir dengan tampang tak berdosa. "Hehehe pinjam dulu bentar sekretarisnya ya Uchiha-sama." Suigetsu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah ke pintu ruangan Sasuke hendak keluar.

"Jangan salahkan aku bila aku memanggil Karin tiba-tiba di saat kalian sedang kencan." Sahut Sasuke tanpa memandang Suigetsu.

Suigetsu memegang gagang pintu. "Tenang saja. Gak bakalan lama kok."

Sasuke hanya mendengus tanda tak percaya atas ucapan Suigetsu. Ini bukan yang kesekian kalinya Suigetsu mengajak kencan Karin di jam-jam kerja dan kembali dalam waktu yang lama. Beruntung Suigetsu kalau atasan Karin itu Sasuke, teman mereka semasa SMA jadinya Sasuke tak melarang asal pekerjaan tak terlantar. Untung saja Karin mampu menyelesaikan pekerjaan meskipun sempat pergi kencan dengan Suigetsu makanya Sasuke tak terlalu mempermasalahkan mereka pergi kencan atau apa hanya saja jangan di jam kerja. Tak enak dengan karyawan-karyawati lain, nanti Sasuke akan di kira atasan yang pilih kasih dan tidak disiplin. Namun untung saja Suigetsu dan Karin sadar diri sehingga tak melibatkan Sasuke dan tak mencoreng nama baik Sasuke.

Ck, baru ingat, kita lagi membahas tentang susu kuda liar idaman istri cantik manis punya babang Sasuke ganteng bukannya membahas tentang kisah asmara Karin dan Suigetsu yang suka bolos di saat jam kerja hanya untuk kencan. Itu mah kapan-kapan saja di bahas, sekarang susu kuda liar ini dulu di utamakan. Abaikan SuiKarin untuk sementara. Mari kita kembali membahas susu kuda liar.

"Oh iya." Ujar Suigetsu tiba-tiba. Oh, ternyata ia belum pergi. "Mengenai masalah ngidam Naruto. Bilang saja kalau anak kuda itu maunya cuma susu dari induknya langsung, bukan susu kuda liar. Atau kalau perlu kau karang saja cerita kalau susu kuda liar itu akan menjadi racun kalau anak kuda meminumnya."

Seketika gerakan jari Sasuke berhenti mengetik.

"Hahaha ! Aku hanya bercanda, Sasuke. Jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu. Jaa~." Suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup kembali terdengar menandakan Suigetsu telah keluar meninggalkan Sasuke dalam keheningan di ruangannya.

Tanpa di ketahui Suigetsu, Sasuke menyeringai kecil. "Hmm boleh di coba." Mengingat 'istri' cantik manisnya itu adalah seseorang yang polos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, suasana didalam mansion Sasuke begitu lengang di karenakan butler dan maid yang bekerja di mansion Sasuke sudah istirahat jam segini. Sasuke salah satu majikan pengertian, ia membuat peraturan, seluruh orang-orang yang bekerja di mansion nya wajib istirahat di saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam kecuali para bodyguard yang memang pekerjaannya menjaga dan mengawasi sekitar mansion Sasuke tapi meskipun begitu Sasuke tetap memberikan shif bagi para bodyguard-nya agar tak kelelahan. Jika ada yang ketahuan bekerja di jam yang di larangnya maka Sasuke akan memotong gaji pekerja-nya bukan memecatnya, Sasuke tak sekejam itu. Benar-benar majikan bijaksana dan pengertian. Sungguh langka majikan seperti Sasuke ini. XD

Sasuke baru saja sampai di mansionnya, ia memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi. Dirinya langsung di sambut oleh makhluk imut berperut ndut ketika dirinya baru saja memasuki mansionnya.

"Suke~ sudah pulang ? _Okaeri_ ~."

"Hn _tadaima_."

Sasuke memeluk gemas 'istri' cantik manisnya ini sambil menghirup wangi menenangkan dari rambut Naruto.

"Suke~ pasti capek ya. Sini biar Naru bawakan tasnya. Suke~ mau mandi dulu atau langsung makan malam ?" Sasuke menyerahkan tasnya kepada Naruto untuk di bawakan.

"Mandi dulu baru makan malam. Habisnya aku bau nanti kamu gak mau lagi dekat-dekat aku." Goda Sasuke sambil noel pipi tembem Naruto yang langsung dapat respon dari empunya berupa semburat merah di pipi.

Okeh, kita lewatkan bagian ini. Bagian di mana Sasuke malah kesempatan _toel-toel_ Naruto di sana-sini yang di respon dengan malu-malu manjaah ketagihan dari Naruto. Kita beralih ke meja makan. Sesuai yang di katakan Sasuke barusan, siap mandi baru makan. Nah kebiasaan Sasuke ini wajib di contoh karena ciri-ciri orang hidup sehat bukannya makan dulu baru mandi atau yang parahnya _boker_ dulu baru mandi. Jangan contoh kebiasaan author yang satu ini. Oalah ketahuan author punya kebiasaan jelek. Abaikan pliss.

"Suke~." Nada-nada merdu nan manja Naruto terdengar mulai beralun ria dan entah kenapa Sasuke yang mendengarnya malah merasakan perasaan tak enak.

"Susu kuda liarnya mana ? Jadi di belikan ?"

 **Brusshh**

Nah tuh benar kan perasaan tak enak Sasuke. Mana tadi lagi sambil menyuap pas mendengar Naruto ngomong susu kuda liar. Jadi nya kan Sasuke terpaksa harus main sembur-semburan di meja makan.

"Iih Suke jorok !" Astaga, makhluk Tuhan paling imut ini bukannya menolong suaminya yang tersedak pasca sembur-semburan, malah di katai 'jorok'. Buset dah -_-

"Ha-ah~." Sasuke bernafas lega setelah tersedaknya hilang. Ia beralih menatap 'istri' cantik manisnya dengan wajah masam. "Kamu ini, suaminya lagi tersedak bukannya di tolongin."

Naruto yang tadinya melihat Sasuke dengan tampang meringis spontan berganti dengan tampak merajuk mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang kesal.

"Lho kok kamu malah menyalahkanku !? Kan kamu yang tersedak, itu salahmu sendiri makan tidak hati-hati." Sewot Naruto. Enak saja. Kok jadi dia yang di marahin.

"Kamu yang mulai duluan. Orang lagi makan itu jangan di tanyain aneh-aneh, aku kan kaget wajar kalau aku tersedak. Lagian seharusnya kamu tolongin, di beri minum atau apa kek." Sasuke tak kalah sewot.

"Aneh apanya ? Aku gak merasa tanya yang aneh-aneh kok. Aku cuma tanya apa kamu sudah beli susu kuda liarnya atau belum ? Itu doang kok."

"Nah tuh kan, gak aneh apanya. Ngapain coba orang lagi makan di tanyain susu kuda liar !? Kek nanti gak bisa saja."

Sepertinya pembaca bingung kenapa Sasuke dan Naruto malah bertengkar, bukannya makan. Noh makan malamnya di anggurin karena dari tadi sibuk debat tak penting soal susu kuda liar. Rempong banget yak. Susu kuda liar sampai di debatin, yang punya susu saja mah tak ambil peduli. XD (R : Pliss deh thor -_-)

Debat sana-sini, panjang lebar tak menentu dan sampai klimaksnya Naruto ngambek.

"Sudah, cukup. Hentikan, Sasuke ! Kok kamu malah menyalahkanku ? Memangnya aku salah cuma menanyakan itu. Kan kamu sudah janji tadi pagi."

"Kapan ? Gak ada tuh aku berjanji mau beliin kamu susu kuda liar. Malah aku menabrak pot bunga gara-gara kamu teriak cuma buat mengingatkan soal susu kuda liar. Kalau gak percaya, coba saja ulang baca cerita diatas." Ucapan terakhir Sasuke cukup membuat Naruto speechless dan sepertinya readers juga. Mungkin. XD

Naruto jadi bingung mau jawab apa gara-gara ucapan Sasuke yang agak absurd. "Sudahlah, lupakan yang itu. Sekarang mana susu kuda liar pesananku ? Jangan bilang kamu lupa ?" Naruto sudah pasang tampang penuh ancaman dengan mata yang di sipit-sipitkan dengan pipi menggembung yang justru malah terlihat seperti kucing yang pipi nya di sengat lebah.

"Gak ada susu kuda liar !" Sasuke menjawab ketus. "Lagian kamu ini masih sempat-sempatnya teringat dengan susu kuda liar di saat suami nya sedang tersedak. Bukannya di tolongin malah di katain. Kalau nanti aku mati gara-gara tersedak gimana, hah ? Kamu mau aku mati ?"

Naruto kaget di beri pertanyaan seperti itu dari Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng. "Gak mau."

"Nah gak mau kan ? Makanya jangan seperti itu. Setidaknya di beri minum atau apa gitu. Tunjukkan kalau kamu beneran sayang sama aku."

"Kamu kenapa sih ? Kok kamu jadi marah-marah gitu sih sama aku ?! Aku kan tadi cuma bertanya." Naruto mulai mewek, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Apalagi kamu malah meragukanku seperti itu. Aku sayang sama kamu, Suke~. Hanya karena pertanyaan sepele kamu sampai seperti itu. Terbukti kamu sebenarnya yang gak sayang sama aku. Kamu jahat. Aku benci sama kamu !"

Entah kenapa adegan ini terasa seperti di sinetron-sinetron picisan yang sering di tonton ibu-ibu sama anak-anak alay. Yang di mana sepasang kekasih akan bertengkar dan berakhir salah satu pergi meninggalkan yang satu nya lagi. Ah ngomong apaan sih.

Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di meja makan. Ingat ya Naruto hanya jalan, gak pakai lari. Semoga saja kalian tidak lupa kalau dia sedang hamil enam bulan. Sasuke yang malah kaget dengan ucapannya hanya merenungi nasib atau bahasa gahool nya galau.

Awalnya Sasuke tak bermaksud begitu. Ketika ia tersedak dikarenakan pertanyaan 'istri' cantik manisnya itu ia memang beneran kaget alias tak di buat-buat namun entah kenapa ia malah mengambil kesempatan ketika ia tersedak itu untuk membuat Naruto lupa akan keinginannya soal susu kuda liar. Ia hanya berniat mengerjai 'istri' nya. Boro-boro, yang ada mereka bertengkar dan ujung-ujungnya Naruto malah ngambek.

"Ha-ah apa yang telah ku lakukan ? Naruto ngambek jadinya kan." Sasuke mengusap-usap wajahnya frustasi. "Ntar kalau gak dapat jatah gimana." Astogeeh, ente juga gak ada bedanya, Sas. Naruto ngambek saja, lu masih sempat-sempatnya mikirin 'jatah'.

.

.

.

Suara ketikan keyboard terdengar di sebuah ruangan yang di pastikan adalah ruang kerja Sasuke. Ya, tentu saja. Siapa lagi coba yang punya ruang kerja di mansion besar ini kecuali kalau bukan pemiliknya sendiri. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan Sasuke sudah berada di meja kerjanya, berusaha menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaannya yang di bawanya dari kantor.

Sasuke memakai stel-an rumahan biasa. Kaos V-neck dan celana hitam panjang namun pas bila Sasuke yang memakai. Tampak kacamata bertengger di hidung mancung Sasuke. Ketampanan Sasuke jadi tambah meningkat. Kalau ada wanita-wanita atau pemuda -bertitle uke- yang melihatnya saat ini sudah pasti bakalan jejeritan dan pastinya memandangnya dengan bernafsu ibarat ibu-ibu yang jumpa diskonan. Cuma satu orang yang tak mempan dengan pesona babang Sasuke yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah 'istri' cantik manisnya. Sasuke jadi heran sendiri. Malah dia yang tergila-gila dengan Naruto bukan sebaliknya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Naruto, 'istri' cantik manisnya itu sedang ngambek saat ini di karenakan pasca pertengkaran saat makan malam tadi. Sasuke sama sekali tak ada niat membuat Naruto ngambek. Dia cuma berniat membuat Naruto lupa akan susu kuda liar pesanannya dengan membuat sebuah masalah kecil yang bermula dari ia tersedak. Sasuke pura-pura kesal agar Naruto meladeninya dan seketika lupa soal susu kuda liarnya. Eh boro-boro lupa, yang ada Naruto nya malah ngambek sampai mirip adegan sinetron segala lagi. Sasuke kan ilfeel jadinya. Mana mau dia kisah cinta mesra honey boney lope-lope poreper tak keder-kedernya dengan Naruto di samakan dengan adegan sinetron alay. Sasuke hanya tak sadar saja nama kisah cinta nya dengan Naruto yang sepanjang itu saja sudah alay.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Tak peduli dengan perkataan orang-orang kalau kebanyakan menghela nafas itu mengurangi kebahagiaan. Menurut Sasuke, tak dapat jatah dari Naruto saja itu sudah cukup mengurangi kebahagiaannya. Tak ada yang lain. Aah itu mah kau saja yang mesum, Sas. (-_-')

 **Tok tok tok**

"Masuk." Sahut Sasuke ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

 **Cklek**

Tampak kekuning-kuningan menyembul dari balik pintu ruang kerja Sasuke. Bukan kuning yang mengambang di jamban itu ya tapi ini lebih tepatnya rambut Naruto. Terlihat malu-malu mengintip ke dalam ruangan Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Naru ?" Tanya Sasuke bingung melihat tingkah 'istri' nya. Biasanya main masuk-masuk saja tanpa ketuk pintu dulu. Ini kok tumben ?

Bola mata Naruto bergerak-gerak kesana kemari. "Hmm Suke~ lagi sibuk ya ?"

"Hmm yaah bisa di bilang begitu tapi tenang saja, gak banyak kok. Mungkin bentar lagi selesai. Memangnya ada apa ?"

Naruto tampak gelisah. "Hmm ini Naru membuat kopi untuk Sasuke." Naruto masuk sambil membawa secangkir kopi hitam di atas nampan. Sasuke bergegas menyambut 'istri' cantik manisnya itu dan menuntunnya ke sofa yang ada di ruangan setelah ia menutup pintu terlebih dulu. Takut nanti Naruto jatuh atau apa mengingat Naruto sedang hamil.

"Waah terimakasih ya sayang." Sasuke mengecup dahi uke nya. Ia sedikit heran dengan tingkah 'istri' nya saat ini. Bukannya tadi ngambek ya tapi kok tiba-tiba datang sambil membawa secangkir kopi. Jangan-jangan di kasih racun lagi atau yang parahnya dikasih sianida kayak kasusnya Jassuki dan Marni yang sampai sekarang kasus sidangnya tak selesai-selesai. Bisa jadi kan, siapa tahu di karenakan Naruto kesal tak dibelikan susu kuda liarnya. Huss suudzon aja lu sas, sama istri sendiri lagi. -_-

"Hmm Suke~." Panggil Naruto dengan nada pelan sambil bergerak gelisah.

"Hm ?" Sasuke menyeruput sedikit kopinya dikarenakan masih panas. Kemudian ia beralih memandang 'istri' cantik mansinya. "Ya, sayang ?"

Naruto takut-takut melirik Sasuke yang langsung merasa sanksi. Apa jangan-jangan ada tompel di wajahnya yak ? Ada upil nyangkut atau ada belekan ? Tunggu dulu, kok dia berpikir aneh-aneh begini, mana jorok-jorok lagi.

"Kamu mau mengatakan sesuatu ?" Tanya Sasuke. Eaak, kalimat Sasuke baku amat.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia tampak malu dengan semburat pink menghiasi kedua pipi tembamnya. "Suke~ marah ?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Gak. Untuk apa aku marah ? Apalagi sudah dibuatin kopi sama kamu. Jadi marah buat apa ?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Bukan itu."

"Lalu ?"

"Soal di meja makan tadi. Saat kita makan malam."

"Lho kenapa ? Memangnya kenapa dengan makan malam tadi ?"

"Naru mau minta maaf sudah marahin Suke~ Naru bukannya gak sayang. Naru sayang banget kok sama Suke~ Naru gak mau Suke mati, nanti Naru hidup sama siapa. Naru gak mau Suke tinggalin Naru. Maaf tadi Naru sempat bilang benci sama Suke~ Naru gak benci. Suer, gak bohong." Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk tanda _piece_.

Tahan sas, tahan.

Tidak, lepaskan aku. Aku ingin menerkamnya. Ia begitu menggemaskaaaaan.

Sabar sas, sabar. Ngucap oi.

Jangan coba-coba hentikan aku. Biar ku lumat bibir merah muda di depanku ini.

Sas jangan gegabah. Tunggu dulu. Kalau kau sedikit lebih sabar bakalan bisa dapat yang lebih.

Jika readers bingung dengan narasi di atas. Tidak perlu bingung. Narasi di atas hanya berupa percakapan setan Sasuke dan malaikat Sasuke yang sedang berdebat di dalam pikiran Sasuke. Jangan kan Sasuke, kalian pun mungkin akan merasakan seperti itu jika di depan kalian ada makhluk Tuhan paling imut berbicara dengan tingkah malu-malu dengan pipi bulatnya yang memerah itu dan terkadang memandang takut-takut ke arahmu persis seperti anak kecil yang malu ketika di suruh tampil di depan kelas. Bahkan kadang ia sempat memainkan jarinya di depan dada dan kalau perlu lengan bajumu juga ikut di tarik-tarik kecil. Siapa yang bakalan tahan kalau begini mah ? Oh tunggu dulu, kita lihat apakah babang Sasuke sanggup menahan cobaan yang cukup menggoda ini ? Mari kita doakan semoga Kanjeng Raden kang mas agung Uchiha Sasuke ini berhasil.

 **Gyuut**

Sasuke mencubit pahanya berusaha kuat iman, di suguhi pemandangan manis di depannya ini membuat kesabarannya benar-benar di uji. Ya ampun sampai segitunya, Sas. (-_-')

"Aku gak marah kok. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sudah marah-marah tak jelas sama kamu." Sasuke menggenggam tangan mungil sang 'istri'. "Apalagi tadi Suke malah gak menuruti apa yang kamu pesan. Jadi, aku minta maaf ya." Eaak Sasuke sudah berkamu-kamu segala.

Naruto menggeleng kecil. "Naru juga salah kok. Maaf ya, sudah memaksamu. Suke~ benar. Seharusnya Naru perhatian sama kamu, kamu capek habis pulang kerja jadi harusnya kamu istirahat, tapi Naru malah mengajak bertengkar." Mata Naruto mulai berkaca-kaca.

Lah, lah mewek nih ntar. Harus cepat di bujuk. Siapa tahu berujung jatah kan. Sasuke masih sempat berpikir soal jatah di saat 'istri' cantik manisnya lagi mewek. Disaat pujaan hatinya pengen di manja, Sasuke sepertinya tidak bisa tak berpikir mesum walau itu sebentar saja.

"Eh cup cup cup, sudah. Jangan menangis." Sasuke menarik Naruto kedalam rengkuhannya dengan hati-hati, takut menyakiti sang jabang bayi yang ada di perut Naruto. "Sudah lupakan saja yang tadi. Anggap saja tak pernah terjadi. Sudah ya, nanti kamu bisa sakit kalau banyak berpikir."

Naruto mengangguk dalam dekapan Sasuke. Ia membalas pelukan Sasuke. Mereka terdiam beberapa abad kemudian, astaga lama banget. Ngawur nih. Maksudnya mereka terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian Sasuke merenggangkan pelukannya dan mengusap air mata Naruto yang sempat jatuh. Duh, Sasuke jadi merasa _nyelekit_ gitu di ulu hatinya melihat kekasih hati imut-imutnya sampai menitikkan air mata.

"Sudah cup cup cup." Sasuke tersenyum ketika Naruto malah malu-malu. "Oh ya kamu mau tahu kenapa aku gak jadi beliin kamu susu kuda liar ?"

Naruto yang penasaran langsung saja bertanya. "Kenapa ?"

"Karena anak kuda kalau kita beri susu kuda liar nanti dia bisa keracunan."

Sontak Naruto langsung kaget. " _Hounto_?!" Percaya begitu saja ucapan karangan Suigetsu yang diterbitkan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk, berusaha terlihat meyakinkan. "Iya, dikarenakan anak kuda tak mendapat asupan susu langsung dari induknya, membuat ia kekurangan gizi. Susu kuda liar yang bukan berasal dari induknya akan menyebabkan ia keracunan dikarenakan tak sesuai dengan pencernaannya. Jadinya ia harus minum susu langsung dari induknya. Tak boleh dari susu manapun." Jelas Sasuke yang begitu banyak bumbu. Maaf sayang. aku bohong T_T

"Berarti sudah benar terjadi dong ?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kuda siapa ?"

"Hah ?"

"Kuda siapa yang mati, Suke~ ? Kamu tahu berarti kan sudah pernah terjadi. Lalu kuda peliharaan siapa yang pernah mengalami itu, Suke~ ?

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan polos Naruto langsung speechless. Aduuh bisa tidak 'istri' nya ini tak usah menanyakan pertanyaan yang tak perlu. Memperpanjang durasi saja. Mana Sasuke bingung lagi mau jawab apa. Setahu dia teman-temannya tak ada satu pun yang memelihara kuda, paling rusa. Dan kalian sudah pasti tahu siapa.

"Suigetsu."

Terpaksa deh jual nama kawan. Maaf bro, anggap saja ente tanggung jawab.

Naruto langsung kaget. "Suigetsu-san _partner_ kerja, Suke~ ?!"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangguk.

"Duh kasihan sekali ya, terus Suigetsu-san masih memelihara kuda ?"

Kali ini Sasuke menggeleng.

"Trus Suigetsu-san tak berniat-

"Sayang, kamu kenapa jam segini belum tidur ? Ibu hamil gak boleh tidur telat lho." Terpaksa Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan karena ntar kalau di ladeni bisa kemana-mana pembahasannya. Yang tak perlu di bahas jadi dibahas. Contohnya seperti kuda Suigetsu yang dari zaman orok -sampai ia bisa mengencani sekretarisnya- itu tak pernah ada.

Mau tak mau Sasuke harus menyela ucapan Naruto karena Naruto yang di kenalnya ini suka ngobrolnya melantur kemana-mana. Masa' iya, dia lebih peduli sama kuda ketimbang Sasuke, suaminya sendiri. Trus Sasuke harus cemburu sama kuda gitu ? Yang benar sajalah.

"Naru gak bisa tidur Suke~. Kepikiran yang tadi makanya Naru kesini."

"Nah sekarang bagaimana ? Sudah lega kan ?"

Melihat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, Sasuke pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Naru gak mau tidur kalau Suke~ belum tidur." Jawab Naruto malu-malu.

Aww~ manisnya, perhatian banget sih uke ku ini. OH SAYAAANG cintaku I lop yuuu, Aku tambah cinta sama kamuuuu !

Barusan adalah isi hati Sasuke yang berupa teriakan tertahan yang tak dapat tersalurkan(?) lewat mulut dikarenakan suasana yang tak mendukung dan mengingat Sasuke bukanlah type orang yang mengidap narsisme -kecuali jika sedang sendirian-. Jadi readers tolong jangan di bayangkan Sasuke aslinya yang berteriak alay seperti itu ya.

"Ooh gitu. Jadi kalau Suke temenin baru mau bobok. Iya gitu kan ? Ihh genit deh." Sasuke mengambil kesempatan menoel pipi tembem Naruto yang dari awal sudah terpoles semburat merah muda menjadi semakin merah. Nah Sasuke sudah panggil diri sendiri dengan sebutan 'suke'. Biasanya ada apa-apanya nih. Yang perlu diambil suatu pelajaran dari sosok Uchiha Sasuke ini ialah jika panggilan terhadap diri sendiri berubah-ubah termasuk dengan nadanya, biasanya mengandung suatu unsur tersembunyi yang biasanya akan berimbas ke bokong semok Naruto. Dan tentu saja kasus ini hanya berlaku untuk uke nya sendiri, ya kali Sasuke seperti itu sama orang lain. Yang ada Sasuke nya langsung mandi kembang tujuh rupa padahal baru membayangkan doang.

Naruto lirik sana-lirik sini kemudian mengangguk malu-malu. Merasa mendapat lampu hijau, Sasuke bukannya senang malah syok. Ya gak syok-syok amat lah yak. Intinya Sasuke kaget karena yang dia tahu, 'istri' cantik manis nya yang montok bin bahenol ini adalah type tsundere. Maksudnya itu lho yang diluar nya 'gak' padahal dalamnya 'demen'. Ah pasti kalian sudah mengerti ya kan ya kan.

Wajar Sasuke heran kalau tiba-tiba langsung di iya-in gitu saja sama Naruto. Secara biasanya langsung _ngeles_ sana sini atau jangan-jangan karena dedek bayi di perut yak ? Itu lho kalau yang mana orang tua kebanyakan bilangnya bawaan bayi atau kemauan bayi bukan bumilnya. Ah masa' sih ? Tapi kalau memang iya benar, sering-sering saja deh Naruto seperti ini, lebih kawaii~ soalnya hehehe. Sasuke semakin yakin kalau bayi yang ada di perut Naruto memang benar anaknya. Ayah bangga padamu, nak.

"Hmm ya sudah, kalau gitu kamu tunggu di kamar dulu, nanti aku susul. Soalnya pekerjaanku belum kelar. Tak lama kok, Tinggal sedikit lagi. Mau kan menunggu ?" Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke mengeluarkan aura bijaksana dan penuh wibawa ketika ngomong barusan. Apa jangan-jangan biar Sasuke terlihat kece gitu di mata Naruto ? Bodo' ah. Terserah Sasuke itu mah.

Naruto mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang di minta Sasuke. Setelah 'istri' nya keluar dari ruang kerjanya, kontan saja Sasuke langsung jumpalitan seperti orang kesetanan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sampai akrobat sana-sini hanya demi bisa bobok manis dengan 'istri' cantik manis tercinta yang siapa tahu ada plus-plus nya. Kecepatan mengetik Sasuke pun benar-benar di uji kali ini. Kalau diibaratkan game, kecepatan Sasuke sepertinya sudah menyaingi tingkat Speed-Hyper yang mana jari-jari Sasuke sudah sampai tak terlihat karena saking cepatnya. Mudah-mudahan saja tak ada typo.

"Yosh ! Akhirnya selesai juga." Setelah menyimpan file nya, Sasuke pun mematikan PC-nya dan bergegas ke kamar menyusul 'istri' cantik manisnya sesuai yang di katakannya.

.

.

.

Di kamar.

Sasuke yang masih berdiri di pintu kamar yang terbuka melihat 'istri' cantik manisnya tidur menyamping membelakanginya. Posisi ranjang yang terletak di posisi kanan menghadap pintu kaca yang merupakan jalan menuju balkon, 'istri' nya menghadap ke sana. Sudah ya, tak terlalu detail juga tak apa-apa kan karena Sasuke di kamar bukan memperhatikan ranjangnya melainkan yang berada di atas ranjangnya. Sang bidadari imut tanpa sayap.

Setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya, Sasuke bergegas mengganti pakaiannya menjadi baju tidur, mematikan lampu kamar dan hanya menyisakan lampu tidur saja. Sasuke menaiki ranjangnya. Merangkul 'istri' cantik manisnya dari belakang seraya mengelus-elus perut ndut 'istri' cantik manisnya.

"Suke~" Panggil Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Lho kamu belum tidur rupanya ?"

Naruto membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasuke dengan memberi jarak agar tak menekan perutnya. Naruto menggeleng. "Sudah di coba merem tadi tapi tetap tak bisa tidur." Rajuknya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Ia membelai sayang kepala Naruto. "Tumben. Biasanya kamu tidur duluan."

"Gak tahu." Jawab Naruto gak jelas.

"Atau jangan-jangan ini pengaruh dedek bayi lagi." Goda Sasuke sambil mengelus perut buncit Naruto dan sesekali memutari pusar Naruto dengan telunjuknya dari balik baju hamil Naruto.

"Mungkin." Singkat, padat dan jelas jawaban Naruto membuat Sasuke langsung speechless -lagi- karena di pikiran Sasuke saat ini adalah 'Waktunya Beraksi !'

"EH Suke !" Pekik Naruto tiba-tiba ketika merasakan tangan Sasuke yang 'jail'.

 **LEMON : ON**

"Enghh..." Desah kecil Naruto terdengar ketika Sasuke dengan sengaja meraba dada Naruto yang terlalu montok untuk ukuran laki-laki. Oh tunggu dulu, Naruto kan bukan laki-laki. Buktinya saja dia bisa hamil, mana dadanya tumbuh lagi. Enak di Sasuke ini mah, bisa meremas tiap hari. Dan benar saja, Sasuke memang benar-benar meremas dada Naruto yang menggemaskan.

Meskipun Naruto seorang laki-laki -setengah jadi- namun dikarenakan dirinya mengidap hemaphrodite membuat dirinya bisa hamil dan memiliki hormon wanita. Seperti wanita hamil pada umumnya, dada Naruto pun ikut membesar dengan pucuknya yang juga menjadi menonjol dan semakin lembut. Walaupun tak sebesar payudara ibu-ibu hamil namun setidaknya dada Naruto -yang besarnya hampir menyamai payudara gadis yang sedang puber- sudah mengandung asi dan dapat di pastikan sang bayi akan mendapatkan asupan asi dari sang 'ibu'. Besar kemungkinan dadanya akan terus tumbuh seiring perkembangan kehamilannya.

Okeh2 mari kita lanjutkan ke- waduuuh, Sas ! Ya elah, baru juga di tinggal narasi soal payudara juga, tuh baju Naruto sudah tersingkap saja sampai dada. Tak sabaran banget sih nih orang.

"Engghh... Suke _yameteehh..._ "

Aduuh Nar, jangan mendesah dulu. Author jadi tak bisa konsentrasi nih narasi nya. Ekhem-ekhem...

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar penolakan dari uke nya yang diiringi desahan. Eleeeh, ntar ketagihan juganya.

Sasuke mencumbui leher tan sexy 'istri' nya di saat tangan kirinya sibuk mengelus sambil meremas dada empuk Naruto sedangkan tangan satunya membelai yang ada 'di bawah'.

"Sukeee...!" Naruto menjerit kecil. Kedua tangannya berusaha menjauhkan kepala dan tangan-tangan jahil Sasuke yang sibuk 'bekerja'.

Sasuke sama sekali tak bergeming. Kepala masih tetap di posisinya. Mencumbui penuh gairah leher 'istri' nya. Menjilat, menggigit disertai hisapan Sasuke lakukan hingga menimbulkan bercak merah di leher Naruto. Sasuke sedikit mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk melihat karyanya sejenak. Dahinya berkerut, tak puas hanya dengan satu kissmark, Sasuke melakukannya lagi. Ia kembali mencumbui leher Naruto dengan gigitan gemas yang membuat Naruto terpekik kaget.

Tangan Naruto yang berusaha menjauhkan tangan Sasuke yang jahil didaerah pribadinya malah terkekang karena Sasuke langsung menahan tangan Naruto di samping kepalanya sedangkan tangan Naruto yang satu nya berusaha mendorong bahu Sasuke meskipun percuma.

Sasuke tak mempedulikan Naruto yang terus-terusan melarangnya. Sasuke asyik mencumbui leher Naruto-nya. Sasuke masih sibuk dengan 'pekerjaannya' meninggalkan kissmark. Jilat, gigit, hisap - jilat, gigit, hisap. Begitu terus hingga leher Naruto penuh dengan kissmark yang terlihat agak membiru. Sasuke yang melihatnya tersenyum puas. Dengan begini kissmark nya bakalan lama hilangnya. Puas dengan leher sebelah kanan, Sasuke beralih ke leher sebelah kiri. Sebelah tangannya pun meremas dada Naruto membuat 'istri' nya langsung mendesah.

"Ennghh... Sukeehh... Jahh-nngannnhhh..." Naruto menggeliat tak nyaman ketika merasakan jilatan Sasuke di lehernya. Ia merasa geli.

Mendengar perkataan 'istri' nya, Sasuke langsung mengangkat wajahnya guna memandang wajah merah Naruto. Sedikit terengah-engah dikarenakan perlakuan Sasuke. Melihat Naruto hanya memandangnya dengan ekspresi 'mengundang' justru membuat Sasuke jadi bersemangat. Ia merasa Naruto seperti sedang mendukungnya dengan memandangnya seperti itu. Diibaratkan kata, Naruto seperti bilang _'Suke~ pelan-pelan ya. Lihat nih, Naru sampai susah nafas.'_

Selesai mengkhayal seenak jidat, Sasuke langsung menyerang Naruto dengan ciuman. Awalnya hanya ciuman biasa namun lama kelamaan menjadi ciuman panas dan penuh gairah. Sasuke menjilat bibir 'istri' nya berharap dibukakan agar lidahnya bisa mengakses masuk. Namun sayangnya, sepertinya Naruto ingin menggodanya. Buktinya Naruto malah semakin merapatkan mulutnya dan tak mau mengizinkannya masuk.

Sasuke merasa geli dalam hati. Iseng, Sasuke meremas penis Naruto dibawah sana yang masih terbalut celana dalam.

"Akhh..." Naruto terpekik kecil cukup membuat mulutnya terbuka. Sasuke pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia pun langsung melesakkan lidahnya. Mengabsen satu persatu barisan gigi yang tersusun rapi. Menjilat langit-langit mulut yang justru malah membuat Naruto menggelinjang menahan geli. Sasuke mengobrak-abrik seisi mulut Naruto, bahkan ia pun tak luput membelai lidah Naruto yang pasif di dalam sana.

"Mnhh..." Desah Naruto. Air liur yang entah milik siapa -tercampur- sampai merembes ke dagu Naruto.

Sasuke mengajak lidah Naruto bergulat yang langsung diladeni oleh empunya. Saling melilitkan satu sama lain berusaha mendominasi namun sayangnya sesuai takdir, sang seme yang memenangkan adu gulat lidah ini. Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto habis-habisan, menekan kepalanya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Naruto memukul-mukul bahu Sasuke tanda mulai kehabisan nafas. Sasuke yang seorang seme kece nan peka menyadari hal itu pun langsung melepaskan lumatannya. Ia melihat Naruto megap-megap sambil menghirup oxygen dengan rakus. Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihatnya, ia senang ketika mengetahui Naruto mulai 'panas'. Dada Naruto yang kembang kempis justru malah terlihat menggoda di mata Sasuke.

Tak tahan, Sasuke pun langsung menyerang puting-puting yang seolah memanggilnya untuk dicumbui. _'Ayo, berani hisap aku gak ?'_ Kira-kira seperti itulah puting itu jika berbicara, di pikiran Sasuke.

Naruto yang kaget dengan serangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba hanya bisa mendesah ketika merasakan putingnya di hisap kuat.

"Mnnhhh... Sukeehh... Ahnn... Uuhh mnhh..."

Kedua tangan Naruto meremas rambut Sasuke, tak sadar mengacak-acaknya sehingga rambut yang ber-style pantat ayam itu pun jadi berantakan. Naruto memang agak sulit menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya. Lebih tepatnya tak kuat menahan sehingga rambut Sasuke lah yang sering kena imbasnya padahal baru cumbu-cumbuan. Naruto yang hamil, tingkat sensitif menjadi meningkat. Baik sensitif dalam hal perasaan maupun berhubungan dengan seks.

"Ahh... Sukeehh... Ummhh... Mmnnhh..."

Sasuke menghisap puting kanan, tangannya sibuk di puting kiri. Tangan satunya kembali 'menjahili' penis Naruto yang sudah agak menegang. Bahkan Sasuke merasakan celana dalam Naruto sudah basah.

Sasuke menyudahinya hisap-menghisap di puting, ia lebih penasaran dengan ekspresi Naruto saat ini. Sasuke memandang Naruto, 'istri' cantik manisnya ini sudah _horny_ sekarang. Wajah yang memerah, mulut terbuka sambil bernafas terengah-engah, air liur menetes di sudut bibir, baju yang tersingkap sampai dada memperlihatkan kedua puting yang sudah membengkak karena permainan Sasuke dan oh, jangan lupakan penis yang menggembung di balik celana dalam 'istri' cantik manisnya.

Sasuke membuka kaosnya serta celana dalam Naruto. Menghirupnya sebentar membuat Naruto yang melihatnya menjadi malu. Naruto menutup wajahnya.

Sasuke yang melihatnya menjadi gemas. Naruto seperti gadis yang hendak di perawani saja. Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto yang menutupi wajahnya. Awalnya Naruto agak enggan membuka namun ia langsung mengejang ketika merasakan kecupan di punggung tangannya. Kontan Naruto langsung menurunkan tangannya, memandang suami tampannya yang saat ini sedang menatapnya penuh cinta sambil tersenyum ganteng.

Naruto terpukau memandang Sasuke. Ia kembali jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya pada suami tampan nan kece nya.

Sasuke melepaskan baju hamil Naruto yang hampir saja terlupakan. Sekarang 'istri' cantik manisnya sekarang tak mengenakan apa-apa alias bugil dan itulah saat-saat favorit Sasuke. Telanjang memperlihatkan tubuh berkulit tan yang menggoda dengan perut gendut yang menambah kesexy-an seorang Naruto. Apalagi ketika Naruto yang langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kebiasaan Naruto yang belum hilang dan selalu membuat Sasuke gemas akan tingkahnya. Ah, Sasuke jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya kepada 'istri' nya yang aduhai sekseeh ini.

Sasuke mengambil kedua tangan Naruto, meletakkan di kedua pipinya. Naruto menangkup wajah Sasuke. Sasuke pun menempelkan kedua dahi mereka.

"I love you." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada suara yang begitu dalam.

Naruto balas tersenyum malu-malu. "Me too."

Sasuke mencium Naruto lembut berusaha membuat 'istri' nya nyaman. Naruto memejamkan matanya, membalas ciuman Sasuke. Sasuke yang tak ingin tangannya menganggur, kembali bekerja. Tangannya merayap kebawah, membelai penis Naruto yang telanjang dan tangan satunya kembali meremas dada Naruto.

"Mnnh... mnhhh... nnhh..." Desah Naruto terdengar tertahan dikarenakan bibirnya masih disumpal ciuman.

"Puwaaah..." Ciuman terlepas. Entah kenapa Naruto seperti terdengar lega ketika tak sengaja berucap 'puwah' tadi.

Sasuke menyerang leher kanan Naruto yang sempat tertunda tadi. Ia memberikan kissmark di sana, Sasuke suka meninggalkan jejak ketika bercumbu dengan Naruto. Karena dia ingin menunjukkan pada semua orang di dunia kalau Uchiha Naruto itu hanya miliknya seorang. Sasuke hanya pura-pura lupa kalau sebenarnya itu tak perlu dan selain itu juga, Naruto itu masih punya emak bapaknya.

Puas dengan leher Naruto, Sasuke beralih ke dada. Sasuke menjelajahi tubuh Naruto dengan bibirnya, dari leher turun ke dada. Emut sebentar sambil tinggalin jejak, lalu kemudian turun lagi hingga ke perut buncit Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum. Ia mengecup seluruh perut Naruto, ia menjulurkan lidahnya menggelitiki pusar Naruto. 'Istri' nya langsung kegelian, bahkan Naruto sampai terkikik geli.

Sasuke kembali menelusuri kebawah yang sebelumnya sempat memberikan kissmark di bawah perut Naruto, terus turun hingga akhirnya sampai ke tempat 'si mungil' favorit Sasuke. Kecupan diberikan Sasuke pada 'si imut' membuat nafas Naruto sempat tercekat. Sasuke hendak menyentuh penis Naruto dengan tangannya namun didahului oleh tangan Naruto alias Naruto menutupi penisnya yang terpampang di mata Sasuke. Mungkin Naruto merasa malu.

Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Naruto sambil melemparkan tatapan begitu intens dan senyuman sekseeh pada 'istri' nya. Naruto yang tak tahan di tatap sedemikian rupa, jadi merasa malu dan tangan yang awalnya menutupi kemaluannya beralih menutupi wajahnya sendiri. Melihat 'istri' nya salting, Sasuke langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan. Ia memandang penis imut yang terpampang di hadapannya, tak ingin membiarkannya menganggur, Sasuke langsung menggenggam penis Naruto, mengocoknya perlahan.

"Ahh~ Sukeehh..." Desah Naruto kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

Suka dengan yang di dengarnya, Sasuke langsung menjilat penis Naruto sambil mengurutnya pelan. "Mnnhh..." Tubuh Naruto menggelinjang menahan geli.

Menjilat ujung penis Naruto bermaksud ingin menggoda Naruto. Perut Naruto terasa seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu, aneh rasanya namun menyenangkan. Bahkan bayi yang masih berusia enam bulan dalam perutnya pun seperti ikut kesenangan. Naruto merasakan pergerakan didalam perutnya. Mungkin sang bayi senang ketika mamanya dimanjain oleh papanya. XD

"Ahnn...!" Naruto tersentak kaget ketika Sasuke mengulum penisnya. Bergerak naik turun memompa penisnya, kedua 'lonceng' yang menggantung di bawah sana pun ikut dimainkan oleh Sasuke. Memijatnya pelan sekaligus meremas seperti sedang meremas susu sapi dan berharap isinya segera keluar dan yaa... memang itu yang diinginkan Sasuke.

"Ahhh... Sukeehhh... Mnhh... Uuhh... Mnhh..." Desah Naruto keenakan. Ia menjambak rambut Sasuke yang sudah berantakan. "Sukeeh... seetoopp... Naruuh... aahh... mauhh pipisss... haah." Hanya mengucapkan kata itu saja sudah cukup membuat Naruto kelelahan, karena ia berbicara disaat dirinya sedang di dera kenikmatan sehingga ia membutuhkan tenaga lebih hanya untuk mengatakan kalimat barusan.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan ukenya langsung mempercepat kulumannya. Ia tak sabar ingin merasakan 'cairan' cinta 'istri' cantik manisnya. Perut Naruto kembali terasa seperti di gelitik, tak lama rasa itu meluncur turun kebawah tepat di penisnya dan tak lama kemudian, dalam hitungan menit, ia pun orgasme. Sasuke langsung menghisap penisnya kuat-kuat tak ingin ada yang tersisa.

"Akhh..." Desah Naruto nikmat. Ia langsung terengah-engah pasca orgasme pertamanya. Ia hanya terlentang pasrah sambil berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya.

Tanpa rasa jijik, Sasuke menelan semua sperma Naruto. Ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan 'vitamin' dari Naruto meski hanya setetes. Sasuke membuka celananya yang terasa sesak dan begitu menyiksa 'junior' nya di bawah sana. Oh, tidak-tidak. Ukuran begini tidak bisa di bilang 'junior'. Oke, mari kita gunakan kata yang lebih enak didengar dan terkesan maskulin. GS. Singkatan dari 'Giant Sasuke'. Hohoho. Kata yang absurd.

Sekarang, Sasuke sudah sama bugilnya dengan pujaan hatinya yang kini tergeletak pasrah. Sasuke kembali merangkak di atas Naruto namun dirinya mendengar suara Naruto berujar lirih.

"Suke~"

"Hm ?" Sasuke menyahut sambil mendekatkan wajahnya memandang wajah Naruto yang kini memandangnya sayu.

"Naru... juga... mau..." Ucap Naruto agak lambat.

Mengkerutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti, Sasuke pun bertanya. "Apanya yang mau ?"

Wajah Naruto kontan memerah. Pelan-pelan ia menundukkan wajahnya, malu-malu memandang 'Giant Sasuke' yang sudah menegang di bawah sana. Berdiri tegak, gagah menantang.

"Itu..." Tunjuk Naruto. "Mau~."

Sasuke menyeringai mesum mendengar permintaan 'istri' cantik manisnya namun kali ini ia tak bisa menuruti keinginan pujaan hatinya meskipun ia sebenarnya mau banget. Siapa sih yang tidak senang ketika kau ditawari istri mu untuk di kulum penismu. Pasti gak nolak kan. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke namun Sasuke yang melihat Naruto sepertinya sudah kelelahan, ia tak ingin Naruto tambah lelah hanya karena menghisap 'Giant Sasuke'. Acara utamanya saja belum, bisa-bisa Naruto tepar duluan. Kalau kondisi Naruto sedang tidak hamil, tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung meng-iya-kan permintaan 'istri' nya yang jarang-jarang ini, kalau bisa di bilang langka. Bahkan kalau perlu Sasuke langsung mengambil posisi 69, tapi... yaa... tapi sekarang lagi beda cerita. Sasuke jadi miris sendiri memikirkannya. Disaat 'istri' bahenolmu menawarkan diri ingin memanjakanmu, mau tak mau kau harus menolaknya karena melihat kondisi 'istri' mu.

Sasuke memikirkan bagaimana ia menolak 'istri' nya tanpa membuat 'istri' nya ngambek. Kalau ngambek kan bahaya, bisa-bisa putus ditengah jalan nih kalau begini ceritanya, trus 'Giant Sasuke' bagaimana ceritanya, kan gak etis kalau 'Giant Sasuke' juga ikutan ngambek karena tak jadi masuk lubang imut Naruto. Kan bisa loyo, ntar gak mau menantang gagah lagi gimana.

"Err... sayang." Sasuke berbaring menyamping. "Untuk sekarang jangan dulu ya..."

Melihat wajah cemberut malaikat manisnya dengan bibir yang sudah maju beberapa centi, Sasuke langsung melanjutkan ucapannya. "Bagaimana kalau begini saja ?"

Sasuke meraih sebelah tangan Naruto lalu meletakkannya di 'Giant Sasuke'. Menyuruhnya menggenggamnya. "'Dia' ingin di elus." Bisik Sasuke seduktif di telinga Naruto.

Meskipun wajah Naruto memerah dan masih ada raut cemberutnya tapi Naruto tetap menuruti Sasuke. Ia menyentuh, membelai serta mengocok 'Giant Sasuke.' Semua kegiatan yang dilakukan Naruto terhadap 'Giant Sasuke' diperhatikan oleh Sasuke, ia tersenyum geli ketika wajah Naruto yang awalnya cemberut berubah menjadi penuh minat. Ia tampak kagum memandang 'Giant Sasuke', bagaimana bisa begitu besar ? Bagaimana bisa begitu gagah ? Bagaimana bisa begitu keras dan bermacam bagaimana lainnya.

Setelah memberikan waktu sebentar kepada Naruto bermain dengan 'Giant Sasuke', sekarang waktunya Sasuke kembali beraksi. Ia mengangkat dagu Naruto menggunakan telunjuknya, Sasuke mencium Naruto mesra. Tangan Naruto tetap berada di posisinya, tetap bermain dengan 'Giant Sasuke' dibawah sana. Ia sepertinya gemas dengan 'Giant Sasuke' karena Sasuke merasakan tangan Naruto meremasnya meskipun tak terasa sakit, namun cukup bikin kaget. Tampaknya Naruto menyukai saat dirinya bermain dengan 'Giant Sasuke'.

Melepaskan ciumannya. Pria berambut raven itu mengubah posisinya membuat genggaman tangan Naruto di 'Giant Sasuke' terlepas menyebabkan timbul kerutan didahi Naruto, tanda protes. Tak suka dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menghentikan dirinya yang sedang asyik bermain dengan 'Giant Sasuke'. Sasuke berusaha mengacuhkan protesan Naruto, ia membuka kedua kaki Naruto dan berada diantaranya. Ia melihat lubang pink yang tampak mengundang itu. Tak tahan, Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya. Menjilat serta mengecup lubang imut Naruto yang sukses membuat Naruto langsung kegelian sekaligus nikmat.

Entah kenapa 'Giant Sasuke' absurd banget didengar. Ya udah ganti aja deh dengan sebutan yang lain, yang lebih umum gitu. Entah itu 'junior', 'otong' atau 'gajah' kek seperti chapter-chapter sebelumnya. #Hmm boleh juga.

"Hmnn... Ahnn... Sukeeh... Auuhh..." Seketika Naruto lupa dengan rasa kesalnya yang tergantikan rasa nikmat.

Sasuke menusuk-nusuk lubang Naruto, membasahinya dengan air liurnya. Dua jarinya pun tak mau ikut ketinggalan, ia melesakkan jarinya ke lubang sempit Naruto agar sedikit longgar mengingat miliknya begitu besar, takutnya Naruto kesakitan ketika dirinya masuk. Naruto merasa aneh dan agak kesakitan ketika merasakan lidah Sasuke berkolaborasi(?) dengan jarinya didalam lubang Naruto.

"Auww... Sukee... Auww..." Sasuke yang mendengar Naruto kesakitan ketika dirinya memperlebar jalan masuk lubang Naruto pun mengangkat kepalanya namun jarinya tetap tinggal di dalam sana.

Ia menggenggam penis Naruto lalu mengocoknya, kedua jarinya yang sekarang bertambah menjadi tiga jari pun juga ikut keluar masuk didalam sana. Bergerak seirama. Ia ingin mempersiapkan sebaik mungkin agar Naruto merasa nyaman.

"Ahh... Ahh... Ahh... Sukeehh... Ahh... Ahh... Ahh..." Desah Naruto keenakan. Ia merasakan kenikmatan di area sensitifnya. Penis dan lubangnya.

Sasuke terus memaju mundurkan jarinya di lubang Naruto. Ia menambah kecepatan sodokan jarinya hingga akhirnya...

"Akh !"

...Ia menemukan sweatspot Naruto.

Mengeluarkan jarinya, tak mempedulikan tatapan protes Naruto. Ia langsung mengarahkan miliknya didepan pintu masuk lubang rektum Naruto. Baru kepalanya saja, Naruto sudah meringis. Bagaimana nanti kalau semuanya. Pelan-pelan Sasuke memasukkannya, takut menyakiti Naruto walaupun percuma. Buktinya Naruto tetap meringis ketika Sasuke semakin melesakkan penisnya lebih dalam. Padahal Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan lubang Naruto namun tetap saja lubang Naruto masih sempit dan Sasuke sangat suka itu. Serasa seperti belah duren setiap 'bermain'. Dan Sasuke sempat-sempatnya tersenyum narsis.

"Hikss... Sukeehh... _yamete_... _ittai, Suke ittai..._." Naruto sudah meneteskan air matanya karena tak kuat menahan sakit. Meskipun ini bukan yang pertama kalinya tetap saja Naruto masih merasakan sakit sebab milik Sasuke memiliki ukuran yang begitu besar sedangkan lubangnya kecil-kecil imut.

Serasa seperti kesetrum listriknya pikachu, Sasuke langsung iba memandang 'istri' cantik manisnya yang kesakitan. Ingin membujuknya dengan menciumnya namun tak bisa, jika Sasuke menunduk, ia hanya akan menekan perut Naruto. Alhasil, ia lebih memilih mengelus perut 'istri' cantik manisnya bermaksud ingin menenangkan.

"Maaf ya, sayang. Tahan sebentar ya. Nanti sakitnya hilang kok. Sabar ya." Bujuk Sasuke.

Sasuke sengaja belum bergerak menunggu Naruto terbiasa. Setelah Naruto agak tenang, barulah ia mulai bergerak. Ia memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan pelan.

"Iiss... Akhh..." Ringis Naruto.

Sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke menambah temponya. Ia mempercepat sodokan penisnya di lubang Naruto. Tak ingin membiarkan lama-lama Naruto merasakan sakit. Sasuke merasakan 'gajah' nya berdenyut ketika merasakan kehangatan lubang Naruto membuat Sasuke menggeram menahan nikmat ketika penisnya berada di lubang ketat Naruto.

"Ahh... Sukeehh... Akh !" Baru sebentar saja Sasuke sudah menemukan sweatspot Naruto. Tentu saja, selain besar, penis Sasuke juga panjang sehingga ia tak kesulitan menemukan sweatspot Naruto. Sasuke terus-terusan menyodok ditempat yang sama. Menghantam sweatspot Naruto berulang-ulang.

"Ah ah ah uh ah ah mnhh... ah ah ah..." Desah Naruto tak karuan. Ia mencengkram seprei tempat tidur menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang tiada tara ketika Sasuke menghantam titik kenikmatannya. Ia merasa pandangannya berkunang-kunang dan seketika pening setiap Sasuke menyodok sweatspotnya.

"Sukeehh... ah ah ah ah..."

"Hah hah hah..." Sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar Sasuke pun ikut mendesah meski tidak sekeras dirinya. Ternyata Sasuke juga merasakan nikmat seperti dirinya. Sesekali Naruto mendengar Sasuke menggeram menahan nikmat. Ia tak bisa mendengarnya begitu jelas karena dirinya pun juga sedang diserang rasa nikmat sehingga suara apapun yang terdengar dirinya tak bisa lagi fokus, apapun yang terjadi tak akan menjadi penghalang bagi kedua insan yang sedang berbagi cinta dan kenikmatan saat ini. Bahkan mereka tak akan mempedulikan apapun karena saat ini yang ada di pikiran dua manusia berbeda warna rambut ini hanya bagaimana mereka bisa mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Mereka sudah dipenuhi dengan nafsu dan gairah cinta.

"Sukeeh... ah ah ah... Na-naruuh mauuh ah... pipiss lagiihh... ah ah ah." Naruto kepayahan mengucapkan suatu kalimat. Tempo Sasuke yang begitu cepat membuat ia kesusahan bicara.

Sasuke tak menyahut, ia hanya sibuk berkonsentrasi dengan sodokannya.

Maju-mundur

Keluar-masuk

Sodok-hantam

Terus Sasuke lakukan hingga tak lama kemudian cairan hangat muncrat keluar dari penis Naruto. "Akhh... Sukeeh !" Teriak Naruto ketika orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya. Cairan Naruto membasahi perut sang empunya, juga mengenai wajah dan dada Sasuke namun Sasuke tak mempedulikannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke belum keluar sama sekali. Bosan dengan posisi saat ini, Sasuke merubah posisinya dengan memiringkan badan Naruto, mengangkat satu kaki Naruto ke pundaknya dan kembali memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Menyodok lubang Naruto dengan penisnya.

"Hmm ah ah ah uh Sukeeh... auw ah ah uhh..." Naruto kembali mendesah. Ia tak bisa menahan desahannya untuk tidak keluar. Ini terlalu nikmat.

Sasuke terus memaju-mundurkan penisnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto kembali orgasme bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang akhirnya orgasme untuk pertama kalinya. "Akhh Naruhh..."

Naruto merasakan bawah perutnya terasa hangat ketika sperma Sasuke masuk begitu dalam. Dalam hati Naruto senang ketika Sasuke menyemprotkan benihnya didalamnya. Siapa tahu nanti salah satu benih Sasuke tumbuh lagi di perutnya dan anaknya lahir kembar. #Ya kali nar (-_-')

Sasuke mencabut penisnya. Ia menatap 'gajah' nya ternyata masih belum tertidur. Ia memandang 'istri' cantik manisnya yang sudah ngos-ngosan dalam posisi menyamping sambil memejamkan matanya. Sasuke masih ingin satu ronde lagi, minimal ya bisa membuat 'Giant Sasuke' eh maksudnya penisnya bisa tertidur. Tidak mungkin ia tidur dalam keadaan 'bangun'. Yang benar saja.

Meskipun agak ragu namun Sasuke tetap memberanikan diri bertanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, berbisik di telinga sang kekasih. "Naru ?" Panggilnya.

Menunggu beberapa detik, Naruto membuka matanya. Ia melirik Sasuke yang berada diatasnya. "Punyaku belum 'tidur'." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada memelas.

Mendengar suaminya berkata demikian, Naruto memandang penis Sasuke yang memang masih berdiri tegak seakan menantangnya sambil berkata ' _Aku tidak mudah ditaklukan HAHAHA'._ Suami-istri sama saja, suka mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak.

Sasuke heran ketika melihat Naruto mengkerutkan dahinya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Awalnya Sasuke sudah menduga bahwasannya 'istri' cantik manisnya itu bakalan menolak, kalau memang benar, terpaksa Sasuke harus 'bermain solo' namun jawaban yang didengarnya malah membuat dirinya speechless.

"Ayo, Suke ! Lagi ! Suke Junior nantangin aku !" Ucapnya dengan nada merajuk dan ada sedikit nada jengkel. "Dikiranya aku gak bisa, huh ? Akan kubuat 'dia' takluk !"

Yaah... walaupun tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan 'istri' bahenolnya, Sasuke tetap melakukan keinginannya. Ia berbaring di belakang Naruto yang berposisi menyamping. Melihat kondisi Naruto ia tak bisa mengambil banyak gaya, selain hamil, Naruto juga sudah kelelahan. Sebenarnya Sasuke tak tega namun demi kepentingan 'masa depan' dibawah sana, demi apapun Sasuke rela. Maafkan aku, 'istri' ku tercinta.

Sasuke kembali memasukkan 'Suke Junior' -julukan sang 'istri'- kedalam lubang Naruto. Kali ini lebih mudah karena single hole Naruto sudah basah dan licin sehingga memudahkan Sasuke memasukkan sang 'gajah' kedalam.

Dengan posisi berbaring, Sasuke memulai aksinya. Ia bergerak menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, tangannya menggenggam penis Naruto yang menganggur, mengocoknya cepat hingga penis Naruto yang tadinya sudah layu, jadi 'bangun' lagi. Sebelah tangannya menyelipkan dibawah leher Naruto, menariknya agar bisa menciumnya.

"Emmphhh... Mphhh... Mphhh..." Desahan Naruto teredam ciuman Sasuke.

"Puwaahh... ah ah ah ah uh ah ah..." Setelah ciuman terlepas, Naruto kembali mendesah tak karuan.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke beralih meremas dada Naruto. Merasakan kenikmatan di tiga titik sensitif di tubuhnya membuat Naruto semakin mendesah tak karuan. Kalau begini bisa membuatnya jadi cepat 'croot' lagi. "Auwhh... ah ah ah ah uh ah ah ah mnhh... ah ah ah..."

Sasuke yang mendengarnya semakin bersemangat. Ia semakin mempercepat tempo sodokannya hingga tak lama kemudian ia merasakan tangannya basah. Dan ternyata benar, Naruto sudah orgasme untuk yang kesekian kalinya sedangkan dirinya belum.

"Ahh... Sukeehh... gomeen... Naruuh pipiiss... ah ah ah..."

Sasuke mengecup leher Naruto ketika 'istri' cantik manisnya berkata demikian. Ia menghisap serta menggigit leher Naruto meninggalkan kissmark baru disana. Ia melepaskan genggamannya di penis Naruto yang sudah tertidur kembali. Ia terus mempercepat sodokannya hingga tak lama kemudian ia menyusul uke nya orgasme. Sperma Sasuke keluar begitu banyak hingga merembes keluar lubang rektum Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto merasa dirinya begitu penuh.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke mencabut penisnya. Ia memandang 'Suke Junior' yang sudah tertidur. Ia tersenyum sebentar lalu mengecup pipi tembem 'istri' cantik manisnya. "Terimakasih ya, sayang."

"Hm." Sahut Naruto pelan.

 **LEMON : END**

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Naruto yang berusaha menetralkan nafasnya begitupula Sasuke yang beristirahat sejenak karena merasa lelah pasca 'olahraga' barusan. Sasuke menelentangkan tubuhnya menghadap langit-langit kamar yang remang.

"Suke~ ?" Terdengar uke nya memanggil.

"Ya ?" Sasuke memandang punggung 'istri' cantik manisnya.

Senyap sebentar.

"Peluk."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan 'istri' nya. Tanpa diminta pun, Sasuke memang selalu melakukannya. Mana bisa ia tidur tanpa memeluk 'istri' ndutnya yang imutnya minta digigit. Sasuke bangkit dari terlentangnya, mencari selimut yang ternyata sudah tergeletak di lantai dikarenakan aktivitas mereka tadi sehingga tempat tidur menjadi acak-acakan. Bantal dan guling pun juga ikutan tergeletak di lantai. Sasuke memungut bantal-bantal dan guling yang berserakan. Meletakkannya di bawah kepala Naruto dengan hati-hati, guling ia letakkan di depan Naruto yang refleks langsung di peluk. Sasuke kembali berbaring dibelakang Naruto, menarik selimut. Menyelimuti dirinya dan pujaan hatinya agar tak kedinginan. Mematikan lampu tidur sebelum memeluknya uke nya dari belakang seperti permintaan 'istri' nya seraya mengelus-elus perut buncit Naruto.

" _Oyasumi_ , Naru-chan." Sasuke mengecup bahu telanjang Naruto.

Tak ada respon dari sang empunya dikarenakan sudah tertidur. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil lalu ikut menyusul 'istri' cantik manisnya yang sudah lebih dulu menyelam ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut raven, berwajah tampan nan tegas, memiliki tatapan tajam bagaikan elang pemangsa, berwibawa dan begitu manly. Siapapun pasti akan bertekuk lutut bila bertemu dengan sosok ini. Ya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang presdir di perusahaan besar bernama Sharingan Inc. Sosok yang sempurna kalau bisa dibilang namun sayangnya sang presdir bukanlah lagi seorang lajang melainkan pria ber-'istri'. Jadi siapapun tak akan ada lagi kesempatan buat menggaet presdir tampan ini dikarenakan sudah ada yang punya. Bertambah sempurna lah kehidupan sang presdir ini dikarenakan selain memiliki 'istri' yang imut, ia juga sedang menunggu calon penerus Uchiha. Sekarang 'istri' nya itu sedang mengandung aset berharga milik Sasuke hasil 'bercocok tanam'. Sasuke bangga karena hal itu.

Namun sesempurnanya orang pasti ada kelemahannya juga. Tuhan memang adil. Di setiap manusia dimana ada kelebihan pasti ada kekurangan, salah satu contohnya si presdir satu ini. Mau tahu apa kelemahannya ? Tunggu saja, bentar lagi datang kok.

"Suke~." Tuh, benar kan.

Sasuke yang sedang serius dengan pekerjaannya mengalihkan pandangannya memandang sang 'istri' yang sedang berdiri di pintu ruang kerjanya yang terbuka lebar sambil memandangnya genit, kalau Sasuke tak salah lihat.

"Ada apa, sayang ?"

Naruto tersenyum malu-malu. Dengan wajah memerah, ia memandang Sasuke. "Sudah jam segini lho, Suke~ gak bobok ?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada manja.

Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak. "Pekerjaanku belum selesai. Kalau kamu sudah ngantuk, tidurlah lebih dulu. Nanti aku nyusul."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. "Yakin ? Gak mau 'bobok' ?"

Kali ini Sasuke mendengar ada kata yang terdengar dengan nada berbeda, seperti ada makna lain gitu. Sasuke yang hendak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto langsung urung ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

Naruto melemparkan sesuatu padanya yang ditangkap Sasuke dengan mudah. Sasuke langsung membelalakkan matanya memandang benda yang berada di tangannya.

"Beneran nyusul ya ?" Kedipan mata berhasil Sasuke dapatkan dari Naruto yang kini telah hilang dari pandangannya.

Seringai Sasuke langsung mengembang ketika memandang benda di tangannya.

"Undangan ya ?"

Sasuke menghirup benda yang ada di genggamannya. Mau tahu ? Benda yang ada di tangan Sasuke adalah celana dalam Naruto yang barusan dilempar sang empunya. Yang dilihat Sasuke sampai melotot tadi ialah ia melihat 'istri' cantik manisnya itu menanggalkan celana dalam tanpa malu-malu di hadapannya kemudian melemparkannya ke arah Sasuke. Sudah pasti kalian sudah bisa menebakkan kalau Naruto sudah tak mengenakan apa-apa di balik baju hamilnya.

Puas menghayati celana dalam sang terkasih yang beraroma jeruk campur citrus, Sasuke pun langsung bergegas menyusul 'istri' cantik manisnya, melupakan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai.

Apakah disini kalian sudah mendapatkan kesimpulan ?

Belum ?

Ya sudah, author beri tahu. Kesimpulannya ialah Uchiha Sasuke adalah sosok yang dibilang orang sempurna merupakan orang yang begitu lemah terhadap godaan sang istri baik sengaja maupun tak sengaja. Hohoho

Jadi intinya, Naruto adalah kelemahan Sasuke.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Huff #Ngelap Keringat**

 **Semoga chapter ini menyenangkan dan sepertinya ini udah cukup panjang, Itsu rasa sih ~(^.^)~**

 **Edisi tengah malam menjelang pagi, harap maklum bila readers menemukan typo, penuh perjuangan menulisnya lho, apalagi di bagian lemonnya, berusaha agar lemonnya asem hehehe :v  
**

 **Banyak gangguan, mulai dari mati listrik, temen2 datang kerumah, digangguin anggota di rumah, hujan lebat yang ada gledeknya otomatis langsung stop, Itsu takut di sambar gledek. gak heran kan lagi musim hujan dan masih banyak lagi, huff... pokoknya kalau di ingat-ingat cukup menyiksa bathin sebenarnya T_T #Yeeiyy Ada uneg-uneg lagi wkwk XD  
**

 **Tapi demi readers, author bela2in begadang karena sebenarnya Itsu tau rasanya kek mana menunggu sesuatu yang gak pasti hahaha #NgomongApaanSih**

 **Dan oh ya, bagi yang req lemon, nih udah Itsu kasih lemon, gak tau udah asem atau belum ^0^**

 **Jangan lupa jejaknya yak, Itsu paling suka sama readers yang suka ninggalin jejak ^^ #Author Gombal**

 **Terima flame kok, asal membangun, jadi jangan sekedar flame aja yak, setidaknya ada krisar nya #Maksa #Hajared**

 **Tenang aja, Itsu type orang yg lebih suka kritik ketimbang pujian kok, so woles ya mas mbak bro fujodanshi hahaha XD**

 **Intinya, RnR nya aja deh yak ~(^.^)~**

 **Psst, NB : Sebagai permintaan maaf Itsu karena udah hampir setahun gak nongol, Itsu ngepost drabble dua sekaligus, mudah2an aja readers suka, itung2 sebagai bonuslah haha, biar readers gak bosan2 mampir ke 'rumah' Itsu hehehe ;)**

 **Bye-bye, see u next chap ^^**

* * *

 **Balasan Review para readers**

 **Dewi15**

Ini udah lanjut ^^

 **Loki of Evil God**

Sasuke sekece apapun kalau Itsu author nya sudah pasti Sasuke bakalan sengsara huahaha #AuthorKejam

Tapi tenang aja, kali ini Itsu sedang berbaik hati

Di chapter ini Itsu bikin Sasuke ngerasain yang manis2 hohoho

 **arifacandlelight**

Hooo ternyata kamu orangnya yang pengen lemon yak XD

Nah, karena Itsu sedang berbaik hati, Itsu turutin deeh~

Ini udah diberi lemon, kalau kurang asem yaa namanya juga edisi malam menjelang pagi hehe (^0^!)

Memang sih kalau yang asam2 itu kesukaan bumil tapi bukan berarti semuanya, buktinya kakak Itsu hamil aja doyan asem2 tapi yang makan suaminya, bukan suaminya yang kepengen tapi kakak Itsu yang maksa :D

 **stlvyesung**

Ma'aciih udah suka sama ff Itsu yang terbilang gaje ini hahaha

Waaah ternyata kita satu partai, hobi nistain babang Sasu hakhakhak XD

Ini Itsu udah update chapter baru, mudah2an suka ya ^^

 **AkarisaRuru**

Horeee Itsu update lagi ^0^

Wkwk baru nemu nih orang yang sebel ama Suke yang mesum ^.^'

 **Aiko Vallery**

Ini udah lanjut ^^

 **Ryouta Suke**

Wkwkwk bener banget, buktinya Suke aja sampai bilang kalau bumil itu salah satu makhluk labil XD

Awas, jangan lirik2 mulu, ntar di gampar Chouji lho ^0^

 **Eun810**

Wkwkwk kalau Sasuke belum ngenes, belum lengkap rasanya #Ketahuan Author Suka Nyiksa

Tenang aja, dengan segala keimutan dan godaan dari dedek Naru, dijamin babang Sasuke betah dirumah ~(^.^)~

 **Xhavier rivanea huges**

Apaan enak di hapal, temen Itsu aja sampai gagap nyebutnya (-_-')

Wkwk tau tuh, Naru itu keturunan siapa sampai ngidamnya amit2 begitu (Readers : Lu kan authornya, pret)

 **SNlop**

Wokwokwok kalau sama Itsu mah semua chara bakalan jadi OOC XD

 **purple**

Ini udah lanjut ^^

 **Lusy922**

Waaah benarkah ? Ma'aciih

Aseek, cerita gaje Itsu ternyata seruuu #plak

Ini udah lanjut ^^

 **hime**

Eh hati2 ntar keselek meja lho, kebanyakan ngakak :v

 **uzumakinamikazehaki**

Ini udah lanjut ^^

 **dianarositadewi4**

Hei-hei dirimu kira ini omelan emak yang bisa secepat kilat, ini butuh ide lho dan Itsu bukan Shikamaru yang IQ nya bisa sampai 200, Itsu gak sekilat itu mendapatkan ide ^.^'

Jadi sabar yak nungguinnya XD

 **Habibah794**

Horeee update lagi ^^

ISTU ? Kok mirip nama Itsu, hurufnya d tinggal tukar doang (-_-')

Ha-ha tolong jangan terlalu berharap soal update kilat ya, author gak sekilat itu kok ^.^"

 **im**

Ini udah lanjuuuttttt XD

 **dewiwijayanti761**

Ini udah lanjut ^^

 **ajib4aff**

Hai juga, salam kenal kembali ^0^

Hahaha gak apa2 lah, setidaknya di chap ini kan Suke dah enak, udah dapet yg manis2, mumpung Itsu lagi baik nih wokwokwok

Arigatou, jangan bosan baca cerita Itsu yak ^^

 **ame-chan**

Ini udah lanjut ^^

Ma'aciih atas dukungannya hehe :v

Waah senang rasanya ada yg suka sama ff gaje Itsu XD

 **ima**

Ini udah lanjut ^^

Hmm soal Naru ngidam, sudah tentu pasti ada lah, namanya juga lagi hamil XD

Satu2 ya sayang, update yang ini dulu, ntar My Cute's Secretary nyusul ;)

Kasihan ff yg ini, udah berdebu soalnya ~(^0^)~

Sabar ya ^^

 **vamprie**

Ini udah update ^^

 **yukine**

Ini udah update ^^

Waah jangan kan kamu, ff Itsu ini aja udah banyak sarang laba2 nya karna udah lama gak update2 ^.^'

Ma'aciih udah mau baca

 **kyunauzunami**

Ini udah lanjut ^^

 **depdeph**

Ini udah lanjut ^^

Aduuh jangan mewek dong, say~ ^.^'

Waah sampai di baca lagi ? Sebegitu kangennya ya ? Itsu merasa terhuraaaa ~(^0^)~

Cini-cini biar Itsu tiiumm dulu, muachh :* XD

 **Avanrio11**

Ini udah update ^^

Ma'aciih udah mau baca ;)

 **ollanaaruu**

Hahaha Naru memang imut tapi ngidamnya amit2

Iya sih unyu2, saking unyu2 nya ngidam Naru sampai bikin suami kece badai alias Sasuke frustasi hahaha XD

Tapi walaupun gitu, tenang~ babang Sasu tetap sayang kok sama dedek Naru muehehe

Arigatou~ udah mau baca ff gaje Itsu ^^

 **Dan para guest, arigatou~ udah mau baca ff Itsu, jangan bosan untuk terus baca ff Itsu yak meskipun abal2 hehehe XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hai hai hai minna~  
Gomen~ (perasaan gomen~ mulu dari kemaren) *plaak  
Bukan maksud buat lama update, yaah seperti biasalah, urusan DuTa membuat Itsu tak bisa leluasa melanjutkan cerita di tambah lagi Itsu ada tambahan jadwal jadinya otak Itsu terkontrol nyari ide buat jadwal Itsu yang baru ini :')**

 **Entah gara-gara profesi kali ini yak yang bikin Itsu jadi kurang fokus ke sini muehehe**

 **Mangap yak eh maksudnya maaf :v**

 **Apalagi sekarang ini Itsu kalau lagi bikin chapter baru, bisanya Cuma malam (kalau perlu begadang sekalian) soalnya siang atau sore udah gak bisa lagi, selain karena tambahan jadwal di jam segitu, Itsu juga gak bakalan bisa tenang ngetik kalau ada aja yang gangguin (-_-')**

 **Ooh ya di tambah lagi beberapa hari yang lalu Itsu baru pulang dari Medan. Pulang balik Medan selama hampir empat bulan. Hufft capek banget rasanya. Badan pegal linu.**

 **Nah sekian dari curcolan gak jelas Itsu yang pada dasarnya author nya gak jelas juga XD**

 **Mari kita langsung capcuss ke ceritanya**

 **Okeh2 bekicot ! :D**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Punya saya kok, siapa Masashi ? Gak kenal (Di hajar Masashi Kishimoto)  
Genre : Romance, Humor (garing)  
Rate : M  
Pairing : SasuNaru (yg lain nyusul)  
Warnings : Yaoi, BL, AU, Mpreg, gaje, abal, Typo(s), OC, OOC, kata-kata yang amburadul de el el :v**

 **Umur pemain Uchiha Sasuke : 25 tahun**

 **Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto : 23 tahun**

 **Don't like don't read**

* * *

.

.

.

Kandungan Naruto sudah memasuki usia tujuh bulan. Perut yang memang sudah terlihat besar itu makin membesar dikarenakan pertumbuhan bayi yang ada di dalam perutnya. Oh ya asal kalian tahu, sebagai bocoran, 'calon mama' itu sebenarnya sedang mengandung bayi kembar. Memang tidak terlalu mengejutkan karena pada dasarnya pun juga banyak yang memiliki anak kembar mau itu identik laki-laki dan laki-laki maupun kembar sepasang. Tapi bagaimana dengan kembar tiga ? Apakah sering di jumpai juga ? Tentu saja namun tidak sebanyak kembar yang hanya dua orang dikarenakan kembar tiga atau lebih masih termasuk langka karena tidak banyak orang yang memiliki anak kembar yang lebih dari dua.

Dan kasus bayi kembar tiga itu tengah di alami Naruto saat ini. Ya, pria berparas manis itu sedang mengandung bayi kembar tiga. Dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan berdasarkan hasil _check-up_ nya dengan Tsunade sebulan yang lalu. Naruto sangat bahagia mendengar berita gembira tersebut dari nenek 'awet muda' nya itu, terutama Sasuke. . Betapa bahagianya Sasuke waktu mendengar kabar itu. Kenapa ? Karena dengan begitu dia tak perlu lagi cemas masalah tambah anak sebab ia telah mempunyai tiga anak sekaligus dan beruntung nya lagi lengkap pula anak yang ia punya, laki-laki dan perempuan. Ia merasa bangga dengan dirinya sendiri karena mampu membuat anak dalam satu 'paket komplit' sehingga ia bisa menyuruh 'istri' cantik manisnya cepat-cepat mengambil program KB agar ia bisa bebas melakukan ' _Oh Yes Oh No_ ' dengan uke nya lagi tanpa takut Naruto hamil lagi, mengingat ia sungguh tersiksa lahir bathin ketika masa-masa ngidam Naruto. Ck ck ck Dasar mesum kau, Sasuke. XD

Naruto merasa ia menjadi salah satu orang yang beruntung di dunia ketika mengetahui dirinya mengandung bayi kembar. Ia langsung lepas kontrol mencium Sasuke brutal disana-sini sesaat Tsunade selesai memberitahu hasil _check-_ up nya. Pipi kiri kanan, dagu, hidung, jidat bahkan leher tak luput dari kecupan Naruto karena saking bahagianya. Sasuke nya mah keenakan. Dia senang-senang saja di cium, kapan lagi coba dapat ciuman brutal dari Naruto. Toh, tidak ada ruginya. Awalnya Naruto tak ingin di beritahu jenis kelamin bayinya namun berbeda dengan suami tampannya, Uchiha Sasuke yang _ngotot_ ingin mengetahui jenis kelamin anaknya dikarenakan alasan agar gampang mencari nama.

Usia kandungan Naruto memang tujuh bulan namun perut Naruto terlihat seperti orang yang mengandung sembilan bulan. Tak heran karena bayi yang ada di perutnya itu lebih dari satu. Wajar saja perut itu terlihat lebih besar dari ibu hamil yang mengandung satu buah hati. Maklum, anak kembar.

Seperti ibu-ibu hamil pada umumnya. Dimana seorang ibu hamil itu akan bertambah hormon nya di karenakan tubuhnya harus tetap stabil demi menjaga kesehatannya serta sang jabang bayi. Namun terkadang beda orang beda pula hormon nya meskipun dalam dunia kedokteran yang namanya hormon ibu hamil itu sama. Btw, daritadi yang di omongin hormon apaan sih ? Au ah, terang. Author belum pernah hamil soalnya XD.

Di sini kita menceritakan tentang Sasuke yang menghadapi 'istri' cantik manisnya itu hamil bukannya membahas tentang hormon ibu hamil. Ya kali, kalau di bahas yang ada nih cerita panjangnya bakalan setebal kamus.

Pemuda manis yang sedari tadi di bahas soal hormonnya ini juga tak beda jauh dengan para ibu hamil pada umumnya. Ia juga mengalami yang namanya _morning kiss_ \- eh salah- itu mah kerjaannya babang Sasuke- maksudnya _morning sex_ \- Astaghfirullah- maksudnya _morning sick_.

Pemuda bersurai matahari yang bergelar(?) 'istri' dari seorang pengusaha kaya raya, tampan, bijaksana, dermawan, baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, ramah, penya- tunggu sebentar. Lah kok malah ngomongin suaminya sih ? Seingat author kagak pernah nulis ini nih. Ini siapa yang tulis ?

Saat ini Sasuke si calon ayah sedang menemani si calon ibu alias 'istri' cantik manisnya ini jalan-jalan ke mall. Naruto yang sedang hamil tujuh bulan ini menjadi begitu aktif. Bawaannya mau jalan-jalan melulu dan acara jalan-jalannya itu harus di temani oleh sang suami. Tak peduli meskipun sang suami sedang berada di toilet sekalipun. Tidak mau dengan yang lain. Yang biasanya kebanyakan kalau ibu-ibu hamil itu bawaannya malas dan pengen makan melulu tapi tidak dengan Naruto. Ya seperti yang di bahas ketika pembukaan tadi. Tidak semua sifat ibu hamil itu sama meskipun di dunia kedokteran hormon ibu hamil itu sama. Tak paham ? Ya sudah abaikan saja.

Padahal kan kalau ibu-ibu hamil itu gak boleh jalan-jalan terlalu jauh karena nanti bisa kecapekan dan kalau sudah kecapekan, kan kasihan mama nya, karena nanti bisa _drop_ , nah kalau sudah _drop_ kan bisa gawat, ujung-ujungnya jadi jatuh sakit, trus kalau sudah jatuh sakit kan bisa berpengaruh sama dedek bayinya. Kan kasihan dedek bayinya, ntar kenapa-kenapa lagi. nah kalau sudah kenapa-kenapa- *woi

Ngidam nya saja juga gak semuanya sama. Ada juga yang berbeda. Bahkan ada pula ngidam nya yang tak berupa makanan melainkan keinginan yang di lampiaskan pada seseorang yang kena imbasnya. Contohnya, entah ibu hamil itu menyuruh suaminya makan jeruk asam mungkin. Tunggu dulu, sepertinya kenal sama kasus ini.

Meskipun begitu, sifat ibu hamil pada umumnya juga di miliki oleh Naruto. Seperti keegoisan Naruto yang meningkat, sensitif dan bahkan saking sensitif nya Naruto akan langsung menangis bila sekali bentak ataupun permintaannya tak di turuti. Bahkan sifat manja Naruto juga meningkat dan hobi nya menjadi bertambah yaitu belanja atau bahasa kerennya _Shopping_ -meskipun kata itu hanya di ubah ke bahasa inggris- Yap, Naruto bertranformasi menjadi _shopaholic_.

"Suke, kalau menurut Suke ini gimana ? Bagus tidak ?" Naruto memperlihatkan sehelai baju hamil berwarna biru muda –yang di tawarkan karyawati toko- ke Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan sesekali menyahut jika di tanyai seperti sekarang ini. Intinya, dia Cuma di mintai pendapat.

"Bagus kok." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Dan jawaban Sasuke sepertinya tak cukup untuk memuaskan Naruto. "Udah gitu aja ?"

"Cocok." Tambah Sasuke dan lagi-lagi dengan singkat.

Naruto langsung merengut. "Sasuke payah ah. Percuma minta pendapat sama kamu, kalau Cuma bagus doang Naru juga tahu. Kan bisa Naru lihat sendiri, gak payah tanya-tanya Suke."

Dahi Sasuke berkedut mendengar komentar 'istri' cantik manisnya. Kalau gitu tadi ngapain nanya. Sasuke menghela nafas. "Jadi kamu mau pendapat yang kayak gimana ?"

"Ya setidaknya beri pendapat tentang warnanya atau modelnya gitu. Bagus gak ini warnanya atau cocok gak ini untuk Naru."

Lah ? Kan tadi Sasuke sudah bilang gitu. 'Bagus kok' dan 'cocok'. Jadi mau yang komentar 'bagus' yang gimana lagi yang di inginkan 'istri' cantik manisnya ini. Aduuh serba salah. Kalau Sasuke belanja mah cukup dengar kata 'bagus' saja, menurut dia itu sudah pas. Karena menurutnya kata 'bagus' itu sudah mewakili semuanya. Sasuke mah orangnya gak rempong kayak 'ibu' hamil yang satu ini. Mbak-mbak pramuniaga sampai terkikik geli melihat Sasuke yang di omeli Naruto

Sasuke tak habis pikir dengan hobi Naruto yang awalnya dari makan ramen menjadi berbelanja. Tsunade bilang ini sebagai pelampiasan dikarenakan Naruto tak diizinkan makan ramen. Dan setidaknya Sasuke masih beruntung dikarenakan selama Naruto hamil ia tak pernah ngidam makan ramen. Ya setidaknya itu cukup meringankan Sasuke. Namun sebagai gantinya jatah jus tomat nya harus di gadaikan demi uke nya yang setidaknya satu hari itu –minimal- ia meminum jus tomat sebanyak satu botol aq*a yang besar itu setiap hari dengan catatan Sasuke tak di izinkan menyentuhnya. Intinya Sasuke di suruh puasa minum jus kesukaannya. Apa tadi author bilang 'meringankan Sasuke' ? Oke, tolong coret kata itu.

"Suke !" Panggil Naruto memecahkan lamunan Sasuke. "Kok malah melamun sih ?"

"Huh ?" Respon Sasuke jadi membuat Naruto jengkel.

"Iih Sasuke nyebelin ah~." Naruto manyun. Hanya sebentar karena dirinya kembali memilih-milih baju. Kemudian ia mengambil satu helai baju hamil berwarna biru tua.

"Kalau menurut Sasuke ini bagaimana ? Bagusan yang kiri atau yang kanan ?" Naruto mengacungkan dua helai baju yang ada di kedua tangannya.

Sasuke yang pada dasarnya paling suka warna biru tua, tentu saja langsung memilih baju yang ada di tangan kanan Naruto. "Biru tua bagus." Tunjuknya.

"Tapi biru muda warnanya cerah. Cerah 'kan lebih bagus." Naruto complain.

"Ya sudah, yang biru muda." Sasuke menunjuk di baju yang ada di tangan kiri Naruto.

"Tapi yang biru tua, coraknya imut."

"Nah berarti biru tua memang lebih bagus."

"Tapi yang biru muda lebih murah."

"Ya sudah ambil yang biru muda saja." Sasuke mulai sewot.

"Tapi tadi kata Suke, yang warna biru tua lebih bagus."

Yak, Sasuke mulai panas. "Ck ! Ya sudah, ambil saja dua-duanya !"

"Yeiiyyy !" Pekik Naruto kegirangan. "Nona, saya pilih yang ini." Naruto menyodorkan baju yang ada di tangannya kepada pramuniaga yang sedari tadi terabaikan karena sepasang suami istri ini sibuk mendebatkan hal konyol.

Pramuniaga itu menerima baju yang di sodorkan Naruto kemudian membawanya ke kasir untuk dihitung lalu kembali lagi ke tempat Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Nah Sasuke, kalau yang ini ?" Naruto kembali mengacungkan dua helai baju. Warna ungu dan merah muda.

Dahi Sasuke langsung berkerut melihat baju yang ada di kedua tangan Naruto. Pilihan warna baju yang norak menurut Sasuke. Ungu dan merah muda adalah warna yang paling tidak Sasuke sukai dan apesnya 'istri' cantik manisnya malah memilih warna yang jijay itu. Njay.

"Apa tidak ada warna lain ?" Usul Sasuke.

"Lho memangnya kenapa dengan warna ini ?" Naruto menatap baju yang ada di kiri dan kanan tangannya kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke heran.

"Warna itu tidak bagus." Akhirnya Sasuke menyuarakan juga isi pikirannya mengenai baju itu.

"Tapi aku suka."

"Norak !" Akhirnya Sasuke menyuarakan juga isi pikirannya mengenai warna baju itu. "Cari warna lain !"

Naruto yang mendengar komentar pedas Sasuke langsung sewot. "Jadi kamu bilang pilihan aku norak gitu ? Jadi apa yang ku suka norak gitu, hah ? Jadi itu sama saja kamu bilangin aku norak. Iya, gitu ?"

Sasuke nya langsung kicep.

"Bukan begitu, sayang-

"Lalu apa ?!"

"Maksud aku, warna itu bagus sih tapi pasti ada yang lebih bagus dari warna itu. Nah seperti ini." Sasuke mengacak-acak baju hamil yang ada di dekatnya kemudian mengambil asal. Bahkan warna apa yang di ambilnya saja dia tidak tahu. Dia hanya berusaha agar Naruto tak membeli baju warna ungu dan merah muda itu, memang sih kalau Naruto pakai akan terlihat imut. Bahkan Sasuke sudah membayangkannya tapi mengingat warnanya itu bisa membuat Sasuke sakit mata.

"Kamu yakin menyuruhku memakai baju warna itu, Sasuke ?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya ketika Naruto menatapnya _ilfeel_.

Sasuke melihat baju yang ada di tangannya. Sedetik kemudian keringat imajiner mampir di kepalanya setelah melihat baju yang di pilihnya. Warna hitam polos. Benar-benar polos tanpa ada corak maupun renda-renda.

"Kamu menyuruhku melayat siapa, Suke ? Memangnya ada keluarga kita yang meninggal ?"

"Ehmm… maksudku… yang ini." Sasuke kembali mencomot asal baju dan kembali menyodorkannya di hadapan Naruto.

"Sasuke, kamu mau aku ngapain pakai baju putih polos gitu ? Kamu mau aku mirip dengan yang sering bergelantungan di pohon beringin tengah kuburan gitu !?" Kali in bukan menatap ilfeel melainkan menatap horror Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang baju yang ada di tangannya. _'Wah iya bener, bajunya panjang, putih polos, mirip banget seperti yang sering di pakai mbak kunti.'_

"Ah kamu jangan ngaco deh, Suke. Aku gak mau tau, pokoknya aku tetap pilih yang ini. Terserah kamu mau bilang apa. Lagian bajunya cantik begini kok."

"Itu kamu bilang cantik ?!" Respon Sasuke ketus dengan tampang sengak.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya memandang wajah Sasuke yang tampan –menurut orang- tapi seperti ingin di tabok kalau Naruto yang melihatnya. Siapa sih yang suka melihat senyum meremehkan itu ?

"Biasa ! Gak ada bagus-bagusnya. Baju seperti ini tak ada istimewanya…" Sasuke sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. "…jika di bandingkan denganmu. Tubuhmu lebih bagus."

Bukan hanya Naruto saja yang harus merona melihat wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum nakal padanya dengan ekspresi yang memang sengaja menggoda dirinya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pramuniaga yang sedari tadi jadi kambing congek –menemani- mereka juga ikut merona. Pasalnya, ekspresi Sasuke begitu sexy.

"Baju ini tidak ada apa-apanya bila di bandingkan tubuh sexy kamu. Aku serius, gak bohong. Coba deh kamu buka baju kamu dan perlihatkan tubuhmu padaku." Niatnya sih memang menggoda tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke sadar akan sesuatu yang salah dengan kalimatnya, lalu kemudian ia memutuskan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Nanti kalau sudah sampai di rumah ya." Ujarnya sambil berkedip-kedip mesum.

Naruto yang sedari tadi sudah merona bertambah merah wajahnya. Antara malu dan sebal. Kemudian dengan secepat kilat ia melemparkan baju yang ada di tangannya ke arah Sasuke dan tepat mengenai wajah Sasuke.

"Jangan coba-coba mesum di sini !" Jerit Naruto salah tingkah.

.

.

.

.

.

Di rumah

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas ranjang empuk miliknya, sehabis menemani 'istri' cantik manisnya itu belanja. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang sibuk membongkar-bongkar isi belanjaannya, bahkan sewaktu Sasuke membawa barang-barang belanjaan Naruto, baru ia sadar kalau banyaknya hampir menyaingi jerawatnya kodoknya mbah Jiraiya. Oke, perumpaan yang jelek.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. Ia memejamkan matanya. Bukan untuk tidur hanya sekedar memejamkan matanya saja. Kira-kira baru dua menit ia membuka mata ketika tak mendengar suara grasak-grusuk 'istri' cantik manisnya ini.

Ia melirik Naruto yang tiba-tiba terdiam sambil memegangi perutnya. Naruto duduk di pinggiran kasur sambil mengelus perutnya. Melihat Naruto tiba-tiba terdiam seperti membuat Sasuke heran. Ngidam sesuatu lagi ?

"Ada apa, sayang ?" Sasuke mendekati pujaan hatinya kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

Naruto balas menatapnya kemudian menunduk memandang perutnya.

"Tidak terasa ya Sasuke. Sudah tujuh bulan saja."

Sasuke hanya diam saja menunggu Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tinggal dua bulan lagi dan tak lama lagi kita sudah bisa melihat anak kita." Naruto menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto menitikkan air mata. Meskipun Naruto tersenyum namun rasa khawatir tetap mampir di hatinya. Dengan segera Sasuke menghapus air mata Naruto dan mengecup dahi kekasih hatinya dengan lembut.

"Aku tiba-tiba merasa bahagia sekali padahal anak kita belum lahir."

Sasuke hanya mendengus geli. Ia bertanya dengan nada lembut. "Kalau memang iya bahagia, lalu kenapa menangis ?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Sasuke. Aku merasa bahagia sekali sampai-sampai menangis seperti ini. Aku cengeng ya ?"

Sasuke menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengelus rambut jabrik yang lembut itu. "Tidak. Menangis itu bukan berarti cengeng. Apalagi menangis karena bahagia. Itu sudah hal yang wajar." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya sejenak lalu memandang ke dua mata Naruto yang balas menatapnya. "Apalagi seorang ibu yang menangis bahagia karena anaknya itu adalah sesuatu yang begitu indah. Karena air mata ibu itu tak bisa di bandingkan dengan apapun. Bisa jadi kamu merasa bahagia dikarenakan ia juga merasa bahagia ketika mengetahui kamu lah ibunya dan tak lama lagi akan lahir ke dunia. Setelah itu ia bisa melihat wajah cantik ibunya dan menyapa 'Hai, ibu. Terimakasih telah melahirkanku. Aku sayang ibu.' Sambil memegang tanganmu dengan jari-jari mungilnya." Ucapan panjang lebar Sasuke justru membuat tangisan Naruto semakin deras.

Kata-kata Sasuke begitu indah di telinganya dan membuat perasaan bahagia itu semakin membuncah. Ia jadi semakin tak sabar melihat anaknya lahir ke dunia. Ingin menciumnya, membelainya, memeluknya dan memberinya kehangatan.

Sasuke kembali memeluk Naruto. Pria tampan itu tak henti-hentinya memberikan kecupan di dahi, rambut maupun bahu Naruto. Membiarkan Naruto yang menangis di bahunya. Selama itu bukan tangisan sedih maka Sasuke akan membiarkannya.

Keheningan melanda cukup lama dan mereka masih dalam posisi memeluk satu sama lain. Bosan dengan posisi itu, Sasuke pun berinisiatif membaringkan badannya dengan Naruto dalam pelukannya. Ia memberikan jarak di antara mereka agar tak terlalu menekan perut Naruto.

Tak lama suara Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Tapi, Suke. Aku kan laki-laki."

"Trus ?" Respon Sasuke seadanya.

"Masa' di panggil ibu."

"Lalu mau di panggil apa ? Mama ?"

"Itu sama saja."

"Kalau bunda bagaimana ?"

"Itu panggilan buat perempuan semua, teme !"

"Eiit jangan mengumpat."

"Uuhh…"

"Kaa-san saja ya ? Mau kan ?"

"Kok kaa-san ?"

"Iih jadi apa dong ?"

"Hmmm…"

"Mama saja deh."

"Kenapa harus mama ?"

"Biar lebih imut. Coba saja kamu bayangin kalau anak-anak kita memanggil kamu mama dengan suaranya yang imut."

Naruto mencoba membayangkan. "Hmm… Hihihi iya imut ya Suke."

"Nah benar 'kan."

"Berarti kamu di panggil papa dong."

"Ya iya dong, apalagi coba pasangan 'mama' kalau bukan 'papa'."

"Hmm benar juga."

"Naru."

"Ya ?"

"Boleh minta jatah sekarang gak ?"

"MESUM !"

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Sore hari di mansion Uchiha. Terlihat sang nyonya Uchiha sedang menyiram bunga. Tak ingin membiarkan dirinya tak ada kerjaan di waktu kosong di tambah lagi semenjak ia hamil besar, ia sudah tak di bolehi lagi ini itu. Apa yang di pegangnya selalu saja di larang. Pekerjaan ini saja Naruto memaksa. Bahkan ia sampai mengancam akan brojol di tempat bila tak di izinkan. Kontan saja membuat heboh seisi rumah. Sasuke saja juga sempat jumpalitan di kantornya ketika mendengar berita tentang 'istri' cantik manisnya itu dari Iruka. Sasuke mengizinkan asal ada yang mengawasi Naruto kalau-kalau akan terjadi apa-apa. Gak kebayangkan anaknya harus lahir premature hanya gara-gara mamanya tak di izinkan menyiram bunga. Sasuke tak bisa membayangkan kalau nanti anaknya sudah besar trus bertanya kenapa ia lahir premature. Tidak mungkin kan Sasuke akan menjawab dengan gamblangnya _Oh itu karena mamamu mengancam papa akan brojol di tempat kalau ia tak di izinkan menyiram bunga. Papa kira itu hanya bercanda eh gak taunya, mamamu beneran brojolin kamu saat itu juga. Hahaha maaf ya nak._

Pliss deh yang ada dia langsung gak di anggap bapak sama anaknya.

Mendengar berita absurd 'istri' nya, Sasuke bergegas pulang. Yang untungnya Naruto berulah di saat ia sudah jam pulang pula. Jadi ia tak perlu panik atau bagaimana ketika mendengar Naruto berkata begitu dari Iruka. Err… sebenarnya ia panik sih. Sedikit.

Sebuah mobil ganteng memasuki perkarangan mansion besar Uchiha. Sang suami tampan sudah pulang. Pria raven itu melangkah memasuki mansionnya dan tak lama kemudian dirinya di sambut makhluk imut berpakaian sekseeh.

" _Okaeri_ , Sasuke !"

"Hn, _tadaima_ !"

Lihat makhluk indah itu. Ia memakai baju hamil. Aduuh sekseeh nya. Hayoo siapa yang tidak sependapat dengan Sasuke bahwa wanita hamil 2 x lipat sekseeh nya ketimbang wanita biasa di tambah lagi memakai baju hamil, Waah berkali-kali lipat sekseeh nya. Cuma bedanya makhluk imut di depannya ini bukan seorang wanita melainkan pria berpredikat uke yang ada nilai plusnya. Kelamin ganda, bisa hamil, cantik, sekseeh. Apalagi yang kurang coba. Hohoho

Padahal sebelum perut Naruto membuncit seperti sekarang, Naruto gak mau memakai baju hamil itu. Mendengarnya saja ogah. Nah, giliran sekarang. Jangankan memakainya, mendengar kata baju hamil saja Naruto sudah bling-bling matanya. Ini di karenakan dua bulan yang lalu mereka kedatangan tamu yang dulunya juga pernah datang atas paksaan Naruto.

Hinata dan Shino. Ingat kan ? Dari sekian banyaknya teman-teman Naruto yang di undang Sasuke, yang hamil selain Naruto Cuma Hinata. Tak ingat ? Kalau begitu author sarankan kalian agar kembali membuka chapter 6.

Ya, saat itu mereka datang di karenakan ngidam Hinata yang katanya ingin bertemu Naruto. Hinata yang ingin mengelus perut besar Naruto saat itu. Hinata yang datang mengenakan baju hamil di tubuhnya padahal kehamilannya yang masih tiga bulan yang artinya masih kecil bila di bandingkan dengan Naruto. Saat itulah Naruto tiba-tiba tersepona –eh terpesona dengan Hinata yang begitu cocok mengenakan baju hamil. Hinata menyarankan Naruto juga ikut memakainya karena Hinata melihat Naruto masih mengenakan kaos meskipun perutnya sudah besar.

Seusai Hinata dan Shino pulang. Saat itu jugalah Naruto langsung minta di belikan baju hamil pada Sasuke dengan kitty eyes no jutsu nya. Kalau di bilang tersinggung, iya sih Sasuke sedikit tersinggung. Masalahnya waktu Sasuke yang menyuruh Naruto pakai baju hamil, Naruto tidak mau dan malah ngambek. Lah, sekarang. Cuma di saranin doang sama Hinata langsung mau. Padahal kan Hinata kan Cuma teman sedangkan Sasuke kan suaminya. Serasa Sasuke di suamitiri kan(?). Sekali lagi maklum sas, pengaruh bumil. XD

Sasuke hanya berpikir mungkin Naruto akan mau di mintai sesuatu bila ada contohnya langsung di depan mata. Kalau Cuma di bilang doang sih, Naruto nya gak bakalan mau. Ya, seperti jatahnya mungkin. ^/^

"Sasuke mau makan atau mandi dulu ?"

"Mandi dulu deh. Gerah."

"Baiklah."

Pasutri ini berjalan beriringan menuju kamar mereka yang terletak di lantai dua yang otomatis mereka harus melewati ruang tamu.

"Yo !"

Dan di situlah Sasuke harus bertemu dengan salah satu makhluk kampret.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Obito ?"

"Ketus amat."

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Hanya mengunjungi adik ipar. Salah emang ?"

Uchiha Obito. Dari marganya saja sudah tahu kalau Obito berasal dari klan yang sama dengan Sasuke. Mau tahu kenapa Sasuke menyebutnya makhluk kampret ? Dikarenakan Obito adalah salah satu saingannya dalam mendapatkan hati Naruto. Dan kampret sekampret-kampretnya lagi Sasuke masih belum bisa menerima takdir bahwa Obito itu adalah sepupunya. Bersaing dengan sepupumu. Kurang kampret apalagi coba.

"Kau kira aku percaya." Sasuke dalam mode sengak dan angkuh.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak percaya. Lagian kenapa kau yang harus marah, yang ku kunjungi itu Naruto. Kenapa kau yang sewot ?"

Kampret juga pertanyaannya ini. " _Excuse me, sir_. Dia istriku jika kau lupa." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada sombong. Tak lupa pula dengan tangannya yang merangkul pinggang Naruto.

"Sasuke, jangan sensian begitu." Ah suara malaikat. "Gak boleh kasar begitu." Naruto membujuk berusaha menenangkan Sasuke yang dalam mode semi hulk.

What ? Apa, Naru ? Kamu bilang jangan sensian ? Bagaimana Sasuke tak sensian kalau orang yang sedang bertamu di hadapanmu ini adalah orang yang hampir 'menerkammu' di saat pesta ulang tahunmu beberapa tahun lalu. Gimana gak sewot coba.

"Sudahlah. Kau pulang saja. Hari sudah sore." Usir Sasuke dengan kejamnya.

"Ih jahatnya dikau Sasuke. Mengusirku begitu kejamnya. Apa salahku ?"

"Penjaga !" Teriak Sasuke.

" _Fine, fine._ Sepertinya kau tak suka bila aku ada di sini. Baiklah, aku akan pergi." Obito beranjak dari duduknya. Ia melangkah mendekati Sasuke, ke Naruto lebih tepatnya karena malaikat manis itu masih setia di rangkul sang semi hulk.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Naru. Kau jaga kesehatan dan juga bayimu. Lain kali aku akan berkunjung lagi kemari." Obito hendak meraih tangan Naruto hendak mengecupnya namun refleks Sasuke lebih cepat. Ia langsungmenyembunyikan Naruto di belakangnya.

"Gak usah pegang-pegang istri orang. Sudah, sana pulang !" Sasuke semakin sengak ketika mengetahui dirinya lebih tinggi ketimbang Obito. Gak tinggi-tinggi amatlah. Kira-kira beda 10 cm.

"Dasar possesif." Bisik Obito yang hanya di dengar Sasuke.

"Dasar *PK." Balas Sasuke kemudian.

Dengan wajah kesal Obito pergi meninggalkan mansion megah Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke hampir saja terlelap bila ia tak merasakan belaian lembut di pipinya. Ia menyingkirkan tangannya lalu membuka mata. Ia melihat Naruto duduk di sisi ranjang tepat di sebelahnya sambil memandangnya lembut.

"Suke capek ya ?" Tersirat nada khawatir di suara Naruto. Selesai mandi dan makan malam Sasuke langsung naik ke kamar dan merebahkan diri ke atas tempat tidur. Dan Naruto yang ingin menjadi seorang 'istri' yang baik dan pengertian pun menanyakan keadaan suami tampannya.

Sasuke hanya balas tersenyum. Ia menggenggam tangan Naruto yang masih setia membelai pipinya lalu mengecupnya. "Setelah melihat senyum Naru, capek Suke langsung hilang." Nah, kalau Naruto menggunakan kata 'Naru' dan 'Suke di kalimatnya tandanya ia tak marah atau moodnya sedang baik tapi kalau Sasuke yang sudah menggunakan kata 'Naru' dan 'Suke' di kalimatnya sudah dapat kalian curigai. Itu beneran Sasuke atau bukan.

"Gombal." Naruto hanya terkikik geli. "Mau Naru bikinkan minum ?"

Pertanyaan Naruto hanya di jawab gelengan pelan oleh Sasuke. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya. Menggendong Naruto dan merebahkan tubuh gembul itu di sisinya. Waah siapa sangka (lagi) kalau Sasuke begitu kuat bisa menggendong tubuh Naruto dalam keadaan duduk.

Naruto berbaring dengan berbantalkan lengan Sasuke. Mereka saling berhadapan namun tak terlalu rapat karena takut akan menyakit calon anak mereka di perut Naruto. Sasuke membelai rambut Naruto yang terasa begitu halus di tangannya.

"Suke tadi kenapa bersikap begitu ke Obito-san ? Tidak baik lho begitu."

"Apa kamu tidak ingat yang pernah di lakukannya padamu, Naru ?" Nada suara Sasuke terdengar kesal ketika Naruto menyebut nama Obito.

"Tapi itu kan sudah lama sekali, Suke. Dan lagi Naru sekarang kan sudah punya Suke." Naruto memeluk Sasuke mencoba merapatkan diri mereka.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi bisa saja suatu hari dia akan merebutmu dariku. Dan aku tak mau itu terjadi. Melihatmu hampir di serangnya saja sudah cukup membuatku naik tensi."

Naruto membelai wajah Sasuke. "Tenang Sasuke. Aku gak akan kemana-mana. Bagaimanapun aku sudah menjadi milikmu , di tambah lagi kita di beri sebuah anugerah." Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke yang ada di kepalanya untuk di letakkan di atas perutnya.

Sasuke balas tersenyum. Matanya sempat melebar ketika merasakan sentuhan di tangannya yang berasal dari dalam perut Naruto.

"Ia senang dengan sentuhanmu." Ujar Naruto.

Sasuke mengecup sejenak perut Naruto dan memandang wajah 'istri' cantik manisnya ini. Tangannya kembali membelai rambut halus itu. Dari rambut turun ke wajah, membelai halus pipi yang semakin hari semakin chubby itu. Puas di wajah, lanjut turun ke leher kemudian pundak lalu bahu dan kemudian nangkring(?) di dada. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang tak biasa dari dada Naruto. Di rundung rasa penasaran, Sasuke menekan-nekan dada Naruto sebelah kanan. Dari wajah yang mengerut Naruto sudah mulai merasa risih dan tak nyaman dikarenakan tangan Sasuke bermain-main di putingnya dari luar baju. Hingga akhirnya Naruto tak tahan dan menggeplak tangan Sasuke karena nakal meremas dadanya.

"Suke mesuum !" Jeritnya.

"Aduuh maaf, sayang. Aku gak bermaksud-

"Bermaksud apa !? Gak bermaksud memilin-milin dan meremasnya gitu ?" Tangan Naruto menutupi dadanya sambil berusaha menjauhkan tangan Sasuke dari dadanya yang masih mencoba menyentuh dadanya.

"Bukan begitu, sayang. Aku hanya penasaran. Perasaanku saja atau dadamu memang agak berbeda dari yang sebelumnya."

Naruto mengerutkan jidatnya. "Berbeda ? Berbeda bagaimana maksud Suke ?"

"Nah kamu juga penasaran kan. Bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama lihat saja ?" Usul Sasuke. Author jadi tidak bisa membedakan antara mana rasa penasaran sama modus.

Naruto yang pada dasarnya polos dan penurut. Hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja. Mau-maunya menuruti usul Sasuke yang begitu ambigu. Di sisi lain Naruto juga penasaran dengan yang di maksudkan Sasuke. Berbeda seperti apa maksudnya ?

Sedikit susah Sasuke menarik baju Naruto ke atas berusaha membuka baju hamil yang membaluti tubuh Naruto dalam keadaan masih berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Alhasil, kini Naruto berbaring tanpa mengenakan baju. Hanya celana dalam segitiga warna biru muda yang menempel di bagian terintimnya guna menutupinya.

Sasuke sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ke bawah menjadi posisi berhadapan dengan dada Naruto. "Tuh kan bener." Ujarnya yang entah apa maksudnya.

"Apanya yang bener, Suke ?" Wajah Naruto sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Siapa yang tak malu, dadamu di pandangi begitu intens oleh suamimu. Meskipun yang memandang itu suami, tapi kan tetap saja malu. /

"Dadamu agak membesar dari yang sebelumnya, Naru." Akhirnya Sasuke menyuarakan isi pikirannya tentang dada Naruto yang katanya berbeda.

"Hounto ?" Naruto melirik dadanya dan terlihat berpikir. "Hmm Suke benar."

"Benar kan ? Lihat, bahkan aku sudah bisa menangkupnya." Sesuai perkataan Sasuke, dirinya memang benar-benar menangkup sebelah dada 'istri' cantik manisnya.

Sebelah di tangkup, lalu sebelahnya lagi di remas lalu putingnya di pilin.

"Hieee ! Suke mesuum !" Naruto menutup kedua dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. Tingkahnya ini persis seperti anak gadis yang hendak di perkosa oleh om-om pedophile mesum.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan jerit 'istri' cantik manisnya. Ia malah lebih turun ke bawah tepat di depan perut uke nya yang besar. Tidak terasa kandungan 'istri' cantik manisnya sudah menginjak tujuh bulan. Tinggal menunggu dua bulan lagi dia sudah bisa melihat anaknya lahir ke dunia. Ha-ah dia tak sabar menantikan hal itu. Ia tak sabar ingin menggendong anaknya. Ia tak sabar dengan dirinya yang akan segera di panggil 'papa'. Dia tak sabar melihat 'istri' cantik manisnya yang bakalan di panggil mama. Ia tak sabar ketika ia pulang dirinya di sambut dengan suara rengekan bayi yang menggemaskan. Ia tak sabar ingin melihat 'istri' cantik manisnya yang sedang menggendong anaknya sambil menyusuinya. Membayangkan itu saja sudah cukup membuat Sasuke tersenyum bahagia.

Ia mengusap-usap perut 'istri' cantik manisnya dengan sayang. Sesekali mengecupnya. Menghantarkan kasih sayangnya pada anak di dalam kandungan Naruto. Ketika Sasuke dan Naruto yang mendengar dari Tsunade yang mengatakan bahwa mereka akan memiliki bayi kembar tiga cukup membuat pasutri itu kaget sekaligus bahagia. Saking bahagianya, Naruto sampai tak sadar bahwa ia telah memberi kecupan mesra kepada suaminya yang menyebabkan bokongnya terkorbankan sesampainya di rumah.

"Suke ?" Panggil Naruto.

"Hn ?"

"Nanti kalau anak kita sudah lahir, mau di beri nama siapa ?"

"Hmm anak kita kan kembar 3. Dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Bagaimana kalau namanya Ryuusuke, Tousuke dan Sana ?"

"Kok nama Suke semua yang banyak masuk ?" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Kan aku papanya."

"Gak mau. Yang lain ?"

"Hmm Haruki, Daisuke, Reina."

"Kalau Ryuusuke, Ryuto dan Ryuna bagaimana ? Bagus kan ?"

"Inisialnya R semua."

"Gak apa-apa. Biar gampang di ingat."

"Tidak ada nama lain ?"

"Bagaimana kalau Menma, Tooru, Meiko ?"

"Kenapa harus ada nama makanan ?" -_-

"Biarin."

"Ganti. Masa' nama anak kita di beri nama makanan."

"Kamu ngejek ya. Lalu apa bedanya denganku ?"

"Kamu kan memang 'makanan'. 'Makanan' buat aku. Auumm." Sasuke menggigit pipi empuk Naruto.

"Kyaaa~."

 **TBC**

* * *

 ***PK : Penjahat Kelamin. XD**

 **Oke, Itsu tau-Itsu tau kalau chap ini membosankan sekaligus juga pendek**

 **Tolong harap maklum minna~ :3**

 **Soalnya leher Itsu rasanya pegel banget sewaktu ngetik chap ini T_T**

 **Oh ya ini gak Itsu baca ulang lho jadi kalau nemu typo ya maklum ajalah, authornya dalam mode malas baca wkwkwk :v**

 **Eh itu SasuNaru lagi debat milih nama anak, minna~ gak ikutan ?**

 **Minna~ boleh kok kasih saran nama yang cocok buat nama anak SasuNaru**

 **Atau voting dari nama2 yang di pilih Sasuke sama Naruto juga boleh**

 **Atau bisa juga nama2 yang di pilih Naruto maupun Sasuke yg mana yg bagus trus di gabungin**

 **Pokoknya yang mana aja boleh ^^**

 **Ntar kalau ada saran nama minna~ yang menurut Itsu bagus bakalan Itsu ambil dan akan di masukin ke cerita, di jadikan nama anak SasuNaru hohoho :3**

 **Sekian dulu ya minna~**

 **See you next chap**

 **Jangan lupa RnR nya ^^**

* * *

 **Balasan Review para readers**

 **SNlop**

Hahaha di lanjut dong Cuma ya ngaret aja wkwk #plak

 **dianarositadewi4**

Ini udah lanjut

Hmm ikuti aja terus ceritanya ^^

 **Lusy Jaeger Ackerman**

Hahaha Naru gitu lho

Tapi kali ini gak ada acara ngidam Naru :3

Huwee

 **liaajahfujo**

Hahaha pengaruh bumil itu mah XD

 **Habibah794**

Wkwkwk namamu mirip nama keponakan Itsu haha :3

Arigatou udah review ^^

 **Yuma**

Hounto ? Ya memang begitulah style tulisan Itsu di cerita ini

Ya rada2 ngawur hahaha #plak

 **Hairulchan Ukeyaoiyadongers769**

Ada yang lebih ribet lagi gak namanya -_-

Udahlah namamu ada mesum2nya, permintaan pun mesum juga :3 XD

 **michhazz**

Waah arigatou udah mau baca ^^

Kamu juga tetap semangat bacanya ya hahaha

 **m4sd4lif4h**

Ini udah lanjut ^^

 **mikhulovenaru**

Hai, salam kenal kembali ^^

Gpp kok, kamu udah mau meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal Itsu nih aja Itsu udah seneng banget haha XD

Arigatou ne~

 **Kuro SNL**

Hehehe Arigatou udah mau baca

Ini udah lanjut ^^

 **Avanrio11**

Hahaha Arigatou udah mau baca ^^

 **D**

Ini udah lanjut ^^

 **rizqi saringan**

Ini udah lanjut

Waah sayang banget ya, kek nya kali ini gak ada deh hahaha

 **lina-lin-lin**

Hahaha arigatou XD

Ini udah lanjut ^^

 **amenoita**

Waah arigatou atas koreksi nya ^^

Ini udah lanjut XD

 **Dan terimakasih para guest yang sudah mau me-review karya Itsu ^^**


End file.
